


Magical Sparkmate

by ChronoQuantify



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genderbending, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Magic, Multi, Multiple Relationships, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoQuantify/pseuds/ChronoQuantify
Summary: Samantha Witwicky wants to leave home and experience the world. Now she's forced into an ancient civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons. For an average witch, she thought this would be easy... until the mechs started fighting over her attention.Fem!witch!Sam/ Reverse!harem (Optimus/Bumblebee/Soundwave/More)
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky, Ironhide/Sam Witwicky, Jazz/Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky, Prowl/Sam Witwicky, Ratchet/Sam Witwicky, Sideswipe/Sam Witwicky, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Sam Witwicky, Soundwave/Sam Witwicky, Sunstreaker/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 152
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter
> 
> -A little note before reading this story. Characters like Soundwave and his cassetts look like their G1 counter-parts, but only live action. And that goes for most of the Decepticons as well. Not all of them look like savage beasts.
> 
> -Another note for readers of my other story. I know that some of you are upset I haven't updated in a while. Please know I have not abandoned my other story, not do I intend to. Rather I've decided to expand my writing to a different universe. This story will have very similar properties to Magic Exists, so hopefully all of you will like it.
> 
> -Sam (Samantha) is also 20 years old/ Mikaela and Trent are in college.
> 
> *Also please forgive any grammatical errors and miss use of cybertronian words.

**Chapter 1**

Cybertron, birthplace of the cybertronian race. A species of autonomous mechanical beings created by Primus. For millennia it was a common belief among cybertronians, even before the civil war, that they were the most advanced race in the universe. It would soon come to pass that there were forces in the universe far beyond the understanding and will of cybertronians.

Then there is Earth, a planet that seems like another barren rock floating through the endless void that is space was more than it appeared. For within the root and core of this planet, it produced the one thing cyberonians would never be able to control or comprehend… magic. Magic was the glue of the universe. It is what made time move forward, allowed space itself to exist, and altered the fundamentals of reality. Without it, Cybertron, even their god Primus, wouldn't exist.

When the Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth, they would soon discover that humans were not as fragile as they appear. And magic would not budge because of some cube that had decided to settle itself on Earth.

* * *

**(Arctic Shelf, 1897)**

Archibald Witwicky had led a group of 41 brave muggle sailors on an expedition. However, Archibald was not an ordinary human, but a revolutionist wizard. The journey to the arctic was not for some evil ploy, but rather to uncover what magical anomalies lie near the Earth's pole. In secret, he'd bewitched each and every man to accompany him. Archibald was skeptical about having other wizards accompany him. He'd made his opinion on the Statue of Secrecy clear, and he was not favored by the Wizengamot.

And so, he decided to take a voyage to the Arctic Circle. It was his firm belief that magical creatures and artifacts were hidden somewhere in this frozen wasteland. Somewhere… he'd find something that the Wizengamot would never be able to hide from the muggle world, and thus show their existence to muggle kind. While the plan sounds pathetic, that is precisely why Archibald chose this expedition. Nobody would expect it.

"No sacrifice, no victory!" Archibald yelled to his men as they shoveled the snow. Tucked into his coat was his wand. 'At this rate, we will freeze to death.' Archibald stopped his shouting when the crew started running after the sled dogs.

The crew chased after the dogs as they ran away from the ship. Without them, they'd be stuck once they reached the mainland of the Arctic. Unfortunately, once they reached the sled-dogs, the ice beneath Archibald gave way, and he found himself sliding through the glacier.

Landing with a thud, he groaned and sat up. What he saw next left him astonished. There was _something_ frozen in the ice, it looked like a man, made entirely out of metal. The creature was massive. Archibald soon realized that the metal pillars around him were the creature's 'fingers.' "Fascinating."

"Captain! Are you alright!?" One of his crewmates yelled out.

"I'm fine. We've made a remarkable discovery, lads!" Archibald stepped forward and pulled out his wand. He tapped his wand against it and watched as a few sparks jumped off. He was looking to see if any magic was emitting from the creature. However, Archibald frowned… this wasn't the discovery he wanted. This thing lacked any trace of magic. What use was it to him! Tapping his wand again, a blinding light shot from the creature's eyes and blinded him. Falling back, he hit his head against a wall of ice. Archibald shivered and gasped, and he felt light-headed. From where he laid on the ground, he could see blood pouring into the snow. 'No… I… refuse.' He would not allow himself to die like this. Falling and hitting his head on ice. Not after everything he'd sacrificed!

With what little strength he had left, he crawled towards his glasses. 'Need… _someone_.' His vision started to fade in and out. Only one thing could save him. He wasn't ready to give up without a fight. Just before his vision disappeared, he felt someone shaking him, it was one of his crewmates.

"Captain! Captain!" The man shook Archibald, trying to keep him awake. Archibald gasped as he was turned over. "I found the Captain! He's ~" The man stopped his shouting and gasped in pain. Looking down, he saw the blade he kept in his pocket buried into his chest. The Captain was shaking, blood gushing down the side of his face. Pulling the knife out, Archibald furiously stabbed the man. With a final plunge to the heart, the man collapsed to the ground.

'No _sacrifice_ , no… victory.' Archibald grabbed his glasses and began uttering strange words. With his last breath, he screamed in agony as his soul was ripped in half. Falling to the ground, he gave his final breath. In his right hand, his glasses vibrated and squeaked.

* * *

**(110 Years Later)**

Samantha Witwicky sighed as she stepped outside, 'I'm 20 and still living with my parents. How embarrassing.' It was embarrassing, at least to her, because she had enough galleons to buy her own place. The only reason she was still staying here was because of her mother. Two years ago, she'd gotten her diploma for Master of Wizardry from Hogwarts, and her mother demanded she stay with them, at least for a little while. While most students in America go to Ilvermorny, Samantha opted to study abroad. Sam still remembers her parents fighting the night before she left, Judy was furious. Ron allowed her to go half-way across the world for some wizard school.

Walking into the backyard, she sat on the porch and watched her parents work. "Uh… dad, do you need help?" He was carrying stone slabs, and he was struggling to lift them all in his arms.

"Nope… I got it." He wheezed out. Sweat was pouring down his face.

Samantha shook her head and slid her wand out, " _Wingardium leviosa_." The slabs in his arms became infinitely lighter and floated freely when he dropped his arms.

Ron turned to his daughter and frowned, "Sam, you know the rules."

"Stay off the lawn?" She tilted her head.

"And?"

"Don't let Mom drink wine unsupervised?"

" _AND_?"

Samantha sighed in defeat, "No magic in public, even if it's in our backyard." She recited in a monotone voice. 'Why does he have to be such a stick in the mud?' Her father didn't shun magic; he just didn't want Sam to get into trouble. Ron was well aware of the magical community. He was a squib, his father was a wizard, but he never inherited the magical gene. However, his father never liked to talk about his own father, Archibald Witwicky. All he got was a box of family heirlooms before he moved out.

When Judy first learned about magic, her reaction was… interesting. Ron spent nearly 20 minutes trying to calm her down while she used an umbrella as a weapon. But over the years, she'd come to love magic. For her anniversary, Ron took her to see a real unicorn. It was always her dream since she was a little girl to see a unicorn.

Sitting up, Samantha brushed her pants, "I'd love to stay and help, but I have to get ready for work." She was paid by MACUSA to study dark artifacts and document their effects. While it seems like a tedious job, Samantha was well versed with dark magic, almost disturbingly so. In her bedroom, behind another locked door, was her artifice room. It was the one room in the entire house she never let her parents in. She held artifacts and cursed objects that could kill with a single touch, so she refused to allow her parents inside. The most recent addition to her collection was an opal necklace that had killed 19 muggles… as far as they knew.

Judy, who was not far away, "Sweetie before you go, I thought I'd let you know I saw Trent the other day at the market. Did you know he's dating Mikaela?"

Samantha turned to look at her, Mom, "I'm aware, why?"

"Oh, I just thought… you know… you and Trent."

"Mom!" She gagged at the idea, "You know I don't like Trent. Heck, he despises me."

Judy smirked, "I thought the same thing about your father when we first met, sweetie."

Samantha glared at her Mother, "Last week, he decided to pour his energy drink into my purse when I wasn't looking."

"Well, if you weren't looking, how do you know it was him?"

"He was sitting right behind me at the cafe!" She was so caught up in her work that day, she didn't notice she'd sat behind Trent and all his buddies. Then there was Mikaela, Samantha didn't care for her much. Besides... her life of crime wasn't that much of a secret, especially when you ask around the shop she worked at. 'If she cared about her Dad, and her Dad cared about her, she wouldn't be stealing.'

As for Trent, who was now going to the local college, he was always an asshole to her. Why? That was still a mystery for her. Before she left for Hogwarts, he had always played pranks on her. Once he poured a can of his father's paint over the wall and onto her head. When Ron found out, he could be heard screaming at Trent's family from down the street.

Ron finally stepped in, "Judy, I've told you. I don't want my little girl dating that punk." Ron was one of the few people who could see right through Trent's smile. "I don't want him tainting my little girl."

Judy shook her head in denial, "Oh, you just don't want her dating anyone. But I want grandkids, young lady."

"JUDY!"

"MOM!" Samantha's cheeks turned red.

"What? Is it wrong for a mother to want grandkids one day? Well, excuse me. Forgive a mother for having hopes and dreams."

Samantha shivered in disgust and went inside, this was too much for her. 'Ugh… I'd sooner touch the opal necklace than date Trent.' And she meant it.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

"Sam! Can you come down here please!?" Ron yelled from the landing.

Samantha placed the opal necklace into its case and removed her gloves, "I guess I'll come back later." Going downstairs, she saw her father holding a box.

"Since you're old enough, I think it's about time you got this." He placed the box down and took the lid off. "This is all for you."

Samantha walked over and looked inside. There were papers, a telescope, a compass, and a cracked pair of glasses. "Wait, is this?" She pulled out the glasses and glanced at her father.

"Your great grandfathers? Yes."

"Wow." She grew up hearing stories about her grandfather's adventures, it's what inspired her to want to be a curse-breaker. To travel the world and uncover places hidden with old magic. And quite often, cure-breakers got to fight. Ron and Samantha never told Judy, because she knew she'd throw a fit. "What's on the lens?" Looking close, Sam noticed these weren't normal cracks; they were too detailed.

"Beats me."

Smirking, Sam put on the glasses, "What do you think?" Her smile vanished, and she winced, her head hurt. Pulling the glasses off, she rubbed her eyes.

"Ya, the first time I tried them on the lens gave me a headache too." Actually, Ron spent three days hanging over the toilet, voiding his stomach. "Just goes to show you that you should wear the right glasses." Samantha couldn't help but feel concerned about the glasses. She's put on glasses that didn't have the correct lenses, but this was different. When her father left, she lifted the glasses again and looked at the markings. 'What is that? Definitely not ancient runes.' Setting the glasses down, she placed everything back in the box. "I'm sure great-grandpa has something in these boxes that is magical."

"Ron!? This stone is wobbling." Judy yelled from the backyard.

Samantha looked through the window towards her mother, 'I've got to get out of here.' She loved her Mom, but she just wanted to leave.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Ron shook his head, "Nope."

"But, Dad." Samantha sounded desperate.

"You agree, young lady. 21, and then you can leave. If you walk out that door, your mother will kill me… literally."

"There has to be something to change your mind. Please, don't you see from my point of view."

"Sweetheart, I understand. What Dad doesn't want his kids to get out of the house?" He gave a playful smirk and sat down next to her. "Look, I know you want to go out and see the world. I'm just asking for you to stay one more year. Your mother gave up a lot by letting you go to a school half-way across the world."

"I'm just tired of her codling me. I'm not a little girl anymore. She doesn't even realize what I have upstairs in my artifact room."

Ron gave her a pat on the back, "You're a good kid, Samantha. Tell you what, how about I cut you a deal." Samantha raiser her brow, "If you stay… I'll… buy you a car."

Samantha gave her father a bewildered look, "You'll buy me a car? I'm sorry, who are you?" Her father was a cheapskate when it came to big purchases. "Also, I don't need a car."

"Of course you do. You're saying you're embarrassed about still living with your parents, I'd be more embarrassed that you don't have a car."

"But I don't need a car, I have my broomstick. And my apparation license."

"I don't wanna hear it, Sam. You're getting a car, and you're gonna learn how to drive."

"Wh~a?" Of all the ridiculous things her father has done, this tops the cake. "I doubt you're going to buy me a car."

Ron looked offended, "How can you think so little of me?"

She glared at her Dad, "When I was six, and I wanted a churro from the county fair, you gave me a corndog."

"What? I gave you food."

Samantha's jaw dropped, "It was half-eaten!?"

"I wasn't gonna pay $2.95 for a corndog. The guy gave it to me for a nickel."

Samantha stood up and shook her head, "This is hopeless." Her father was an enigma. One minute he would take her side; the next, he could be the cheapest man on Earth. How they were related rattled her mind. Moreover, she didn't look like either of her parents. Her hair was black and went down to her shoulders. And unlike Mikaela she didn't have the body of a model, or so she thought. As for a tan, it was non-existent. What Samantha never realized was how often guys would check her out, minus Trent. One thing was sure in Samantha's mind, she wouldn't be caught dead outside of the house with the same revealing clothes as Mikaela.

Like most witches, she took pride in wearing witch's robes. At Least when she is allowed to. Walking back to her room, she closed the door and locked it. Her father had a strict no-locked doors policy, but that changed when she mentioned the possibility of him accidentally walking in on her when she is changing clothes. That and she didn't care for such a silly rule. 'I need to get out of here.' She was cooped up and needed some air. She was being forced to stay another year just so her mother can, what? Find more reasons for her to stay.

Heading to her desk, she looked at the potion ingredients she'd laid out early this morning. "Morningwood, Wormwood, beetle juice, and~ huh… I need to get more valerian." It was a magical plant that was useful for sleeping potions. "I think there is some by the lake. Maybe I can go tomorrow afternoon. Wait… I'm going to get a car." She sighed, looking towards her closet, "If I don't start picking up the pace, MACUSA is going to hang me." She wasn't giving promising results from her research, but it is only because she lacked time. Merlin forbid, she has all her work confiscated and handed to some other witch or wizard.

Falling onto her bed, she stared at her bewitched ceiling that depicted the night sky. Millions of stars shined with the occasional comet. "I wish I could go on an adventure like my grandfather. Not being tied to one place. I just wish my parents could see that." Closing her eyes, she sighed, 'It would also be nice just to have a boyfriend, but I highly doubt that will happen.' She'd dated a boy back at Hogwarts, and he'd cheated on her with some witch in Ravenclaw. "Oh, who cares. I just need to move on." Putting her hand under her pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(Autobot Ship, The Ark)**

"Optimus to the Ark: Do you copy?" Optimus brought a servo up to his audio receptor. He was near the rear of their ship; the main fuel line had been damaged, so he was forced to make repairs. He was currently holding onto a busted piece of metal as he floated in space.

"Ya OP, I read you." Jazz said as he answered the comm-link.

"The breach has been sealed, how are the energon levels?"

Jazz tapped away at the monitor, "Slowly rising. We're gonna need to power down our systems; otherwise, we're gonna be sitting ducks. Don't want the cons catching us with our plates down."

"Understood. Optimus returning to the bridge." The Ark was the largest ship the Autobots had constructed. It was able to travel lightspeed and contained all necessities for the crew. Besides the control room, most of the bots spent time in the Rec room. However, Ratchet stayed in his lab, and Ironhide was usually in the engine room, making bigger cannons. The weapons bay was undergoing long term repairs. Optimus got to the main door and brought a servo up. Pressing a small pad, the metal door opened up.

Jazz was leaning against the wall with a smirk, "Those cons sure did a number on this ship… but I think we did worse."

Optimus gave his version of a sigh, his optics turned off for a few seconds, "We must find the Allspark before the Decepticons."

"Prime, we've been searching for eons, are you sure it still exists?"

"I'm certain. If we are to~" Before Optimus could finish, they heard shouting from the comm-link, it was Ratchet.

"You fragging glitches!" The medic could be heard from across the ship. Running into the rec-room, Optimus understood why Ratchet was yelling. All of his tools had been welded to his body.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were leaning against a table with evil grins on their faceplates. "What's up, Doc Hatchet," Sunstreaker commented.

Sideswipe was struggling to contain his laughter, "We should have changed his paint job to pink." The mech soon found himself struggling as Ratchet grabbed his neck guard.

"Of all ships to be trapped on, I had to be with you fragging bots."

Optimus stood between them and growled, "Ratchet, stand down."

"Have you seen what they've done to my armor!?"

"I will handle this Ratchet. For now, you should work on removing your tools." Optimus turned to the twins and frowned. They knew that look. "In light of their actions… they will be having training with Ironhide." The twins stopped smiling and gasped. Training with Ironhide was worse than being locked in the brig with Prowl.

The comm-link once again turned on, "Forget it, Prime!" Ironhide yelled, "I'm not babysitting those sparklings. Just throw them in the brig and let Prowl handle them."

Optimus touched his audio receptor, "Prowl is getting his allotted cycle away from the twins. This is an order Ironhide."

Ironhide scoffed, "Never seen you look after them, Prime." When Optimus's growl echoed through the comm-link, he closed his mouth. Truth be told, Optimus knew he couldn't handle an evening alone with the twins. While they were fierce warriors in combat, they still acted like sparklings. Back on Cybertron, they were talented gladiators who fought in the pits. But despite that, their antics had worn Prowl's processor.

Prowl was the team's recon and analysis expert, but he also managed the brig. On many occasions, they'd had to lock up the twins for their antics. But the mech can only spend so many solar cycles around the twins before he crashes.

After sending the twins into Ironhide's domain, Optimus sat down. The only other mechs in the room were Jazz and Bumblebee. The young scout was sitting on the other side of the room, having some energon. Since his mouth plate was damaged, he had to inject it directly to his spark chamber, which wasn't uncommon. Though being able to taste energon on one's glossa was a divine treat during war.

Optimus sat there in silence as he stared into nothingness. Frankly, he didn't know what to do. The Autobot cause was scattered across the universe, Cybertron was deserted, and the Allspark was somewhere. Only once in his entire time as a Prime had he broken down from the stress, but since then he's learned to keep it in check. He refused to look weak in front of his fellow Autobots. Standing up, he turned to Jazz, "I am going to go into recharge. Once the twins have finished training with Ironhide, make sure they stay in their quarters." He didn't want to awaken to them doing another prank.

"You got in boss-bot. Hey Bee, you ready to give those new cannons a try?" The scout spoke in their native language, which was a series of jumbled noises to humans.

Walking down the hallway to his private quarters, Optimus spotted Prowl with a holopad in his hand. You would rarely see him without one. "Prowl." Optimus nodded his head.

The mech nodded back, "Optimus." He turned the holopad off, "We've lost half of our energon reserves, and we're producing it at a minimal rate that won't satisfy our ship and mech requirements." If there was one thing about Prowl, besides his delicate door wings, he was technical.

"How long do we have before the reserves are depleted?"

Prowl's optics dimmed as he calculated, "In approximately: 47 cycles and 32 klicks (47 days and 32 minutes)." Behind his visor, Prowl's optics flickered.

"I see. Then we must begin scouting for more sources of energon and disable non-essential parts of the Ark."

"Optimus… if we activate the ship's warp drive, we will burn through the remainder of our energon." Traveling through space at lightspeed came with high costs for fuel. It's why space bridges were mainly used for interstellar travel to this degree.

Optimus nodded his helm, "Understood." Heading to his quarters, he laid on his berth and dimmed his optics. In seconds, he went into recharge. Similar to humans, cybertronians did have dreams, but they weren't as inspiring as humans. They were mostly random recordings from their past, projected from their processor. The act of 'dreaming' was very rare on Cybertron.

* * *

**(Inside Optimus's Mind)**

Optimus allowed his processor to run freely, but the images of his past faded away. In his mind, he stood inside of what looked like a… room? It was something he had never seen before. There were many strange objects around him. He walked over to what he assumed was a desk and looked at the objects littered across it. There were pages scattered on the table with symbols he'd never seen before. This was very strange.

There was a noise from behind that immediately caused him to activate his cannon. Spinning around, he armed the weapon but froze when he noticed the human femme. His understanding of humans was minimal, only that the Fallen attempted to harvest their planet eons ago. But the Fallen, along with the other six Primes, disappeared without a trace. There was a long but forgotten rumor that humans had done something to punish the Fallen and the other Primes for coming to their world and attempting to harvest their sun. Legend says they were punished in ways that no cybertronian would be able to comprehend. But those were just legends… the seven Primes had power beyond comprehension. Humans couldn't have done something, they lacked any means of technology.

Back to Optimus's current predicament, he watches the human walk towards him. But she passed through him and looked at the papers on the desk. The femme had black hair and had a slender form. The human was looking through a box and pulled out a pair of old glasses.

She hummed and looked at the lens, "These aren't ancient runes. What could they be?" From his position, Optimus recognized the markings on the glasses… Those were coordinates. Before he could study the glasses further, she turned and placed them back in the box.

Optimus jolted away. His optics were wide, and his body was shaking. "The Allspark." This had to be a sign for Primus. He'd never seen that femme before, and there were no doubts that those glasses led to the Allspark. Something inside his spark screamed to find this femme. Jumping off his berth, he quickly traveled to the control room where Jazz and Prowl were talking.

"That was a quick recharge." Jazz commented. The mech knew something was up by the look in Optimus's optic.

Optimus stood in front of Prowl, "Prowl, set our coordinates for the human homeworld."

Prowl frowned, "Optimus, our energons reserves will be depleted. What reason do we have to travel half-way across the galaxy?" Prowl didn't know much about Earth or humans. Only they were organic beings.

"I've been given a vision by Primus… I am certain this will lead us to the Allspark." Prowl and Jazz froze. Optimus was never one to joke about something like this.

"Are you certain?"

He nodded, "I was with a human femme, and she held what looked like coordinates to the Allspark. I wasn't able to finish scanning, but I am certain this is a sign from Primus."

Prowl sighed, "I will prepare for our arrival. We should arrive in a solar cycle." With that, Optimus and Jazz handled the controls while Prowl went to that warp core. When Optimus eventually explained to the Autobots why they were traveling to Earth, there were mixed reactions. Most were negative.

Sunstreaker sneered, "Earth? Ugh, organics are disgusting. Just bags for meat and fluid." He didn't like humans.

Sideswipe slapped his brother on the back, "C'mon Sunny. A new planet, how often do we get to see another intelligent race?"

His brother scoffed, "Intelligent? _Pfff…_ nice joke."

Ratchet and Ironhide looked uncertain, "Optimus, this seems very rash. We have no proof of such a discovery. Even if you were shown a vision by Primus, why now?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded his helm, "I understand this is a rash decision. But I am certain of what I saw. We must find this human femme, she is our only hope in finding the Allspark."

Sideswipe smirked, "Hear that, Sunny!? We get to meet a femme."

Sunstreaker groaned, "Ya, a _human_ femme. Sweaty, slimy, and greasy. My finish is gonna be ruined on that stupid rock."

Prowl stood next to Optimus, "Optimus, do you know the femme we are meeting? Or how to find her?"

"Her image is saved in my processor. We should be able to find her once we arrive." All they had to do was scan it though the humans, world wide web. Finding her should be, as humans say, a piece of cake.

* * *

**(1 Week Later)**

Optimus frowned as he stared at the monitor in front of him. They had been in Earth's orbit for a week and had run into a serious problem. When Optimus ran a scan of his processor and scanned the human femme's face, he believed they would find her immediately. But they kept turning up negative results. As far as the humans knew, this femme did not exist. Just having a name would be helpful. Around the ship, his fellow Autobots were getting worried. They hadn't found the femme and now their energon was depleted.

Prowl walking in and noticed Optimus still scanning the picture of the human femme. "Have you been able to locate the femme, sir?" Optimus didn't respond and typed away at the monitor. He'd been working tirelessly to locate the femme. She was their only hope in finding the Allspark. He wouldn't stop his search. Prowl walked over and stood next to the Prime, "Perhaps the human isn't on human records." If her face wasn't stored on this worldwide web, then the only hope of finding her would be to find her somewhere on this blue rock.

* * *

**(Samantha's House)**

It has been a week since her father promised to buy her a car and so far Samantha wasn't surprised by her father delaying it. Ever the cheapskate, he likes to hold onto his money for as long as possible. 'Note to self… never tell Dad how much I make.' Samantha was currently sitting in the kitchen, a small pewter cauldron was sitting on the counter with a few ingredients set aside.

"Sammy? Sweetheart?" Judy called.

Without looking up, she called out, "I'm in the kitchen."

Judy walked in and noticed the cauldron levitating over a blue flame, but there was no actual burner underneath. Just a flame appearing out of thin air. "Oooh! Is my girl brewing a new potion?"

"It's just a shrinking potion." Grabbing the rat spleen solution, she shook it and poured it into the cauldron. A white mist and sparks jumped out of the cauldron. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Say cheese." Judy grabbed her daughter by the shoulder and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture.

Samantha blinked from the unexpected flash, "What was that for?"

"Today is mother-daughter day, and I wanted to post something on Facebook."

Samantha gave her mother a deranged look, "Mother-daughter day? Mom, that isn't a real thing."

"Of course it is," Judy said with a smile.

"Wait… you're not getting this from the internet, are you?"

"Well, where else would I get it from dear?"

Samantha rolled her eyes, her mother was crazy at times, "Mom, you thought cupcake-day was a real holiday."

"It is. People celebrate it."

Samantha bit her tongue and refused to argue over something so ridiculous, "You're lucky I love you; otherwise, I would have died from embarrassment a long time ago." As much as Samantha loved her mother, she was the stereotypical mother that kids didn't want. The type of mother that unknowingly embarrasses you and your entire family. Despite that flaw, she still cared for her.

"All these other mothers are gonna be so jealous when they see how beautiful my little Sammy is." Judy posted the picture onto her Facebook page. A small yellow box outlined their faces.

* * *

**(Back on the Ark)**

Sunstreaker frowned as he laid on his berth. He was tossing a grenade up into the air and catching it. "Again, why are we coming to this fragging rock?"

Sideswipe, who was on the other side of the room, smiled, "Cause we're looking for the Allspark."

"You really think a mushy human can help? All I know is I'm not going down to that fragging planet." There was acid rain, dust, and worst of all, sand. He'd just buffed his finish, and he wasn't going to allow it to be ruined. Fixing a dent from a Decepticon blast was easier than getting human oils and pollutants off.

"C'mon humans aren't that bad." Sideswipe pulled up a holopad, "Did you know they have these things called instruments that create sound?"

"Like the sound that's comin' out of your fragging processor?" Sunstreaker commented.

"They have artists. Apparently, they use something called a canvas and throw paint on it. Here take a look." Sideswipe forced the holopad into his brother's face.

Sunstreaker took the holopad and looked at a few paintings. The mech sneered when he saw portraits of the humans, they looked just as greasy as he imagined. However, he found his optics zeroing in on certain paintings, mostly of nature. What surprised him was the amount of detail put into some of the paintings. Some looked so real he almost thought he was looking at a picture… not a painting. Rolling his optics, Sunstreaker threw the pad off to the side, "Looks fragging stupid."

"What!?" Sideswipe was confused, "What do you have against the humans? I thought those paintings were awesome. Reminds me of the stuff you used to draw back on Cybertron, but you know… without all that nature stuff." Cybertron didn't have paintings or canvases, but they did have holopads for sketching.

"Don't compare my work to that human junk!" Sunstreaker had a heated look on his faceplate. "I don't like humans because they're gross, oily, blood bags. If you step on them, your finish gets ruined and… ugh… those oily skins they have."

Sideswipe shrugged, 'Your loss then.'

Without missing a beat, Sunstreaker responded, "We share a spark you scrapheap. I can hear you. And I'm happy with not coming into contact with those fleshbags." The sooner they leave, the better. Sideswipe huffed and left their room. While he loved his brother, Sideswipe found the mech to be such a downer. Back on Cybertron, finding a mate was impossible because of his brother's sociopathic personality.

It wasn't uncommon for a mech or femme to have multiple spark mates on Cybertron, but he and his brother weren't able to find a nice femme to merge with. Sunstreaker had a… reputation on Cybertron. He believed himself to be the best frontliner for the Autobots. He radiated, inferiority complex.

Maybe he can talk to Jazz or Bumblebee, those were the only two who seemed excited to see Earth. Jazz had turned into the happiness mech in the universe when he learned how much music this species had. Not all of it was good, but there were still plenty of high-grade songs. As for Bumblebee, the scout had almost a child-like curiosity about humans. Ratchet and Ironhide didn't seem to care… no surprise. The only mechs he couldn't figure out were Prowl and Optimus. Prowl was all technical and didn't express his emotions, while Optimus was… Optimus. He spoke of freedom for all sentient life but hasn't commented on his opinion of the humans. No matter what his brother says, humans were interesting.

Heading into the Rec Room, Sideswipe immediately noticed Jazz sitting at a table. Music was blasting through his comm, and he was rocking his head back and forth. "Man, why haven't I been to Earth before?" Jazz stated as he turned the volume up. Sadly his fun was interrupted when Optimus's voice sounded.

" _Optimus to Autobots. We have located the femme. Report to the bridge_." When they arrived, Optimus turned from the monitor. "The human femme we are looking for is located in what the humans call… Nevada." Everyone was listening attentively, besides Sunstreaker. "Our mission is clear. Locate the human and retrieve the glasses."

Ironhide nodded his head, "What do you need from us, Prime?"

"For now… recon. We must know for without a doubt she has the glasses." Optimus looked at each of the mechs, "Given the severity of our situation, we will _all_ be traveling to Earth. We must maintain surveillance. Should the Decepticons know she possesses the Allspark's location, we must be there to watch over her."

A voice immediately protested, "Frag that!" Sunstreaker had a snarled expression, "I'm not going down to the planet full of blood bags."

"Sunstreaker, I am aware of your disdain of humans, but this is an order."

"And what about the Ark? Who is gonna stay here and look over it?" According to Prowl, landing the Ark wasn't an option. With such low levels of energon, they'd never be able to escape from the atmosphere, so it must be kept in orbit.

Prowl turned, "The ship's cloaking device will require little energon while we are away. We simply disable all essential systems."

"And how long do you think that will last? 12 solar cycles?"

Optimus's voice had a fiercer tone, "Sunstreaker, you will be accompanying us."

The mech growled before looking away with a glare, "Fine." Not wasting any more time, the Autobots prepared for their voyage to Earth.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Soundwave growled as he drove through the streets. His master Megatron was somewhere on this planet. The worst part was he was forced to work with some disgusting human called Dylan Gould. His family was influential in stopping the humans from traveling to the moon, but that was a story for another time.

The Gould family mistake his presence for watching them. He was not some mindless robot guarding them; in fact, he'd love to torture each and every one of them. They reminded him of the high ranking cybertronians before the great war that looked down on mechs like him. They flaunt their wealth and believe they're invincible. While the Autobots thought they fought for freedom, they refused to accept their role in the war. Most Decepticons were worker class bots, the underlings of Cybertron. And so the Decepticon cause has been slandered throughout the universe. They weren't monsters… they did have morals.

Like all cybertronians, one such moral was to not to harm sparklings. When Cybertron became uninhabitable for new sparklings, the Autobots blamed them. The very idea of hurting a sparkling had never crossed Soundwave's processor.

Starscream's voice echoed through the comm-link, " _Soundwave, have you discovered any new traces on our master's whereabouts_?"

" _Negative: Megatron's location unknown. Further reconnaissance required._ " Soundwave spoke in an irregular pattern. It also sounded like his voice went through an equalizer. While Soundwave could talk normally, he preferred not to. Keeping his sentences short and concise is what made him a skilled communications officer. Not bothering to hear Starscream rant, Soundwave switched off his comm-link. To a certain degree, he despised Starscream. He was angry lord Megatron had appointed that mech as his second-in-command. He had been at Megatron's side long before they met. Starscream didn't care about the Decepticon cause, only power.

Currently disguised as a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, he drove three miles outside of Tranquility, Nevada. It may seem belittling on his end… but he found a particular lake to be quite relaxing. Minus the humans that came to visit, it was pleasing to sit and stare at the surroundings. While Earth wasn't his favorite planet, he couldn't deny there was an elegance to it. Driving down the winding road, he growled softly at the sight of humans populating the lake. It was clearly a party.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Samantha looked at her watch and sighed," I need that valerian." The only place in all of Tranquility, Nevada, to find such a herb was near the small lake outside of town. There was only one problem. Samantha gave a silent prayer, 'Please, Merlin, don't let Trent be there.' She could handle his girlfriend, Mikaela, they didn't talk. But Trent acted like a jerk. Even after all these years, he had never grown up. The lake was his gang's usual hang out. "Mom, Dad. I'm heading out for the evening."

Ron yelled from the living room, "Alright. Just make sure not to come home drunk with a guy. I won't be afraid to kick him out."

Her mother's voice popped in, "Please use protection!"

"MOM!" Samantha yelled out. She quickly went out the door and started walking. Her cheeks were pink, 'At least it's a nice day for a walk.' Should could have apparated, but sometimes it was comforting to take everything in. She also didn't want to apparate to the lake and land right in front of someone. And broomstick riding was out of the question, MACUSA's new law forbids flying during the day. The only ones allowed to ride are Aurors and wizards with special privileges.

Samantha closed her eyes for a brief moment and reminisced about her past. Mainly the day she found out about being a witch. She was six years old and in her parent's living room. Her father had a bunch of moving boxes left over and allowed her to build a fort. It was just so unfortunate that while she was inside the fort with her father, she ended up sneezing… causing the inside of the fort to expand far beyond what was possible. The two of them became lost almost immediately in the ever-expanding fort, and their only outside help was Judy, who was struggling to contact MACUSA. After hours of searching, they finally found the exit, and the fort was dismantled by the accidental magic reversal squad. Apparently, she cast an extension charm, and it was quite an achievement from what she remembered. That is why one of the first spells she mastered was the spell, _capacious extremis_.

Samantha giggled as she remembered her father's reaction, 'Dad looked like he was so done.' Despite her parents being control freaks, they never prevented her from doing magic inside of the house. Sometimes asking her cast spells for a few selfish reasons, but she could understand. She used magic for the most mundane things, even tying her shoes. It was just so much fun being able to cast spells. Growing up, she used to run around the house, stating she was going to be just as powerful as Merlin. She missed those days.

* * *

**(1 Hour Later)**

Arriving at the lake, Samantha noticed all the people hanging around. The sun was still shining high in the sky. Scanning the crowd of college students, Samantha groaned, 'Great… Trent is here.' He was parked near the edge of the lake. 'Just get the plant and leave.' Walking along the swerve road, something immediately caught her eye. About 30 feet from Trent and his gang was a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. The car stuck out, and it put Trent's truck to shame. A few people had actually gathered around the car and took pictures.

Samantha silently looked over the lake for the herb she needed, she soon noticed it was sticking out of the ground next to the Mercedes… And Trent was next to the car. He was posing for a picture with a football in his hand. 'Let's just get this over with.' Normally, she'd wait until they left, but that could take hours. Heading the long way around, she saw the plant she needed, 'Just get it and go.'

"Hey! If it isn't, miss Witwacky." Trent called out.

Samantha internally sighed and turned around with a fake smile, "Trent, always a pleasure."

"What brings you here? Looking to spy on me?" He had a smirk.

Samantha frowned, "No, I~"

He interrupted her before she could finish, "Well, good. You have a nice rack but… man, when you start talking, it's such a turn-off."

"Excuse me?"

One of Trent's buddies laughed, "Looks like you made the kid mad, Trent."

Samantha just rolled her eyes, "It's pretty rude to be leaning against someone else's car."

Trent sat on the hood of the car and smirked, "It's my car, I can do what I want with it."

"You can afford a Mercedes?" She knew he was lying. The car was nicer than anything his family could afford.

"Got a problem with it? So where is your car? Or are you still walking everywhere."

Folding her arms, she huffed, "So what if I am? I have my own means of traveling, thank you." Samantha sighed when Trent and his friends started laughing.

"Hahaha~You're kidding, right? You don't even have your driver's license yet, do you? Fuck, that's sad." Trent sat down on the hood of the car, and unexpectedly, he flew over the roof of the vehicle, landing behind. Samantha winced, she may not like Trent, but that looked painful. Was the hood spring-loaded?

Trent got up and saw Samantha smirking, "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Marching over, he grabbed her by the front of her shirt. As Trent threatened her, his buddies stopped laughing when they watched a man step out of the Mercedes. The windows were tinted black, so they couldn't see inside. The man had a hood over his head. He also wore a strange yellow visor, and his mouth was covered.

"Uh… Trent?" His friend yelled out.

"Not now I'm ~" Trent turned around and found a fist colliding with his face. He immediately fell unconscious, and blood started to leak from his broken nose. Back near the Mercedes, the engine gave a loud rev, frightening everyone around it.

* * *

**(Beforehand)**

Soundwave shook in agitation as humans gathered around him. Some were taking pictures, and at one point, a human girl laid across the hood while her friend snapped a few photos. In the back seats, his mini-cassette Frenzy and Rumble sat in their seats. During the great war, he had found the two cassettes scrapping for energon in a warzone. Not wanting to see the young cybertronians to get hurt, he became a father figure for them. The cassettes were tiny compared to most cybertronians, and they only went up knee high for most humans. To humans, they were often mistaken for robot toys.

Rumble pulled on Soundwave's door handle, "Play?" Soundwave promised them they could go out and play if they behaved. The door didn't open.

Soundwave's voice sounded from the interior, " _Rumble and Frenzy: Stay / Unsafe for cassettes / Must be concealed._ "

The two cassettes started to whine. Soundwave promised they could go out and play if they behaved! The larger mech growled in irritation, not at Rumble or Frenzy, but the humans who decided to come to the lake. He promised his cassettes they could go out play around the lake. Usually, nobody was here during the week. He may be a ruthless Decepticon, but he wasn't sparkless. ' _Humans: Ruin day / Soundwave: Irritated.'_

For the next few minutes, Soundwave didn't move and let the humans touch him, much to his irritation. There was one human in particular with dirty blond hair. He kept boasting about owning the car. Soundwave was on the verge of transforming but stopped. His gears locked up, and his processor froze. Opening his intake valves, a sweet and exotic fragrance burned itself into his processor. Taking another whiff, he shivered. A growl erupted from his vocal unit, 'Humans: Block smell' Now, he really wanted to smash the humans. Their horrid cologne and perfume were blocking the sweet scene that had his spike aching. Using his mirrors, he tried to find where the scent was coming from… he **needed** to find it.

Soundwave's processor was on the fritz as he attempted to find the smell. His intake valves were funneling the air around his alt-mode. The scent was getting more robust, and his spark was pulsing. Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other, Soundwave was shaking, and they didn't know why. Rumble was still trying to open the door like a little kid.

Before Soundwave lost all cognitive function, the human male sitting on his hood spoke up, "Hey! If it isn't, miss Witwacky." He was speaking to a femme off to the left.

"Trent, always a pleasure." Even Soundwave could tell there was sarcasm in her voice. He took another whiff of the air, the divine scent was right next to him, but where!? He needed it. Never before had his processor been so set on getting something. His spike aching in pain.

"What brings you here? Looking to spy on me?" Trent asked.

The human femme frowned, "No, I~"

"Well, good. You have a nice rack but… man, when you start talking, it's such a turn-off." Soundwave growled at the poor manners this human had. Even a decent Decepticon would know not to address a femme in such a cruel way. Once, Megatron ripped another Deception's helm off for insulting a femme. A femme is to be respected and cherished, and from what Soundwave remembers about human biology, they were life-givers. The ability to create their _own_ sparkling was an honor. Unlike humans, all cybertronians came from the Well of Allsparks, and very few have ever been born from sparks being bonded.

Soundwave listened to the two converse and finally lost his patience. When the human male sat on his hood, he opened it with enough force, it sent him over the hood. Frenzy and Rumble stood on the leather seat and looked out the rear window to see what was going on. ' _Human: Irritating._ '

Pride filled the mech's spark when he saw the femme smiling. Soundwave took a final whiff of the air and shook… the smell was coming from he, the human femme. He needed whatever that smell was, it drove his circuits wild.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Trent had marched over and grabbed the femme by her shirt. A primal surge coursed through Soundwave as he activated his holoform. It was more complex than a hologram. With holoforms, they could see through them, interact with objects, and consume human food. It was a way of converting food into energon, but Soundwave had yet to eat any human food.

Stepping out of his alt-form, Soundwave glared at the humans leaning on him. They immediately backed up. Heading towards the human male, the scent the femme was giving off had his mouth-watering. However, this male's foul cologne was tainting it. When Trent turned around, Soundwave didn't waste a klick, and his fist came into contact with his face. Thankfully Soundwave was in a divine mood from the femme's fragrance. Had he punched Trent with all his might, it would have snapped his neck, killing him.

"Uh~" The femme looked nervous. This guy knocked Trent out in a single punch. For some reason, not being able to see his face put her on edge. He stood at around 5'11," and she barely reached his neck.

Soundwave turned around and noticed Trent's friends rushing towards him. "You're dead, buddy!" He lifted his arm back and tried to punch the man, but Soundwave caught his fist in his hand. With the twist of his wrist, he broke the guy's hand, likely dislocating it. The second guy attempted to punch him in the face, but he easily avoided it. Losing his footing, Soundwave took that moment to elbow the man in the face.

Samantha stood back and watched this stranger beat up Trent and his friends. In a matter of seconds, they were lying on the ground, some groaning and the rest unconscious. They never even landed a finger on the man.

Soundwave looked at his handy work, then turned to the femme. She backed up a little. Standing in front of her, the scent she radiated made his optics rollback. A soft growl erupted from his chest. Meanwhile, his actual body started emitting its own scent. But since she wasn't a cybertronian she couldn't smell it. He wanted to see her react to his own scent.

Samantha looked between Trent and the man, "T~thank you. I'm sorry you had to step in there." She had seen him step out of the Mercedes, likey the owner. "I~ I'll get out of your hair now. Thanks again for your help." Quickly, she walked away. A growl erupted from Soundwave's throat, she couldn't leave yet. The farther she got, the less he was able to make out her scent. Soundwave watched as she walked along the road leading out of the lake, and an idea manifested in his processor. Heading back to his alt-form, he got back in. In the back seat, Rumble and Frenzy had been leaning against the window, they'd watched the whole ordeal.

Soundwave looked at the cassette, "Rumble and Frenzy: Sit / Soundwave help femme." The cassettes sat down and felt the car shift into gear.

* * *

**(Five Minutes later)**

Samantha walked along the side of the road, 'What just happened?' Trent and three of his friends were just beaten to a pulp. She wasn't sure what to make of the man who helped her out of that bind, but she didn't want to stay. He was a big guy, he might have just been looking for a fight. If he was able to knock Trent out in a single punch, she didn't want to get on his wrong side. 'I guess I'll get the plant later.' Before she could slip her wand out to apparate, a car pulled up to the right of her.

It was the mercedes. Samantha stopped walking and watched the window roll down. The guy who helped her out slowly turned to look at her. 'What's with the mask and visor?' It didn't look bad, it was just strange.

The man slowly spoke, " _Ride?_ " his voice sounded odd, like it went through a voice changer.

"I'm sorry?" Samantha looked confused.

"Ride?" He asked again.

Samantha got what he was saying, "Oh~no, thank you. I really appreciate what you did back there, but I don't want to be a nuisance."

The man didn't budge, " _Not a nuisance: Ride?_ "

Samantha tilted her head, 'Why is he speaking like that? Maybe he's speech impaired.' She glanced at him, "You want to give me a ride home?" He nodded. Biting her lip, she thought it over, 'Well… he did help me out. And I don't want to seem rude.' Walking around, she was about to open the door, but it opened before she grabbed the handle. Strange, she didn't see the guy grab the handle. Maybe the door was automatic. Sliding down onto the seat, Samantha smiled, "Your car is very nice. Thank you for offering me a ride. Ugh," She slapped her face, "Where are my manners. I'm Samantha." The seat was warm to the touch and felt like it was vibrating. It was actually soothing.

The hooded man turned his head slightly, " _Witwacky?_ " that is what the human male called her, correct?

"It's actually Witwicky." Samantha looked up and tilted her head, 'Why are two toys in the back seat?' Looking back, the toys were quite large and extremely detailed. She looked at the man, "Your robots are cute. I've never seen toys look so detailed." He didn't say anything but nodded. Frenzy bounced in his seat. This femme thought he was cute. Rumble elbowed his brother, signally for him to stop moving. "So… what's your name?"

The man was focusing on the road and slowly responded, " _Soundwave._ "

Samantha nodded with uncertainty, 'Maybe it's his nickname.' From the corner of her eyes, she noticed him turn on the air re-circulation button.

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later)**

Samantha saw her house come into view, "Well, this is my stop. Thanks again for the ride." Grabbing the handle, she pulled, but the door refused to open. "I think your door is stuck." Soundwave looked at her, and the door strangely opened. As she got out, she couldn't help but miss the warm feeling the seat offered.

Soundwave watches the femme get out of his alt-form and walk to her house. The inside of his alt-form was now fermented with her scent. She was so preoccupied with getting home she never noticed the bulge in the man's pants. Groaning, Soundwave leaned back. His entire frame was shaking. Rumble and Frenzy didn't understand what was happening to Soundwave, but they liked wherever they were smelling. That human femme was incredibly kind. She kept mentioning how adorable they looked.

' _Soundwave… like femme._ ' Tilting his mirror, he took down the human's address before driving off.

High in the sky, what looked like eight meteorites fell towards Tranquility Nevada.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter**

* * *

**(Chapter 2)**

Samantha smiled as she tapped the opal necklace with her wand, "Interesting." To the right of her, a notebook floated freely while an enchanted quill wrote down her thoughts. "This definitely isn't a simple charm… or… is it more." Leaning her head back, she tried to theorize what the opal necklace actually was. The magic it radiated was quiet, but when touched had the ability to kill a giant. 'Okay, next test.' Turning around, she walked to the other side of her bedroom and grabbed a gold rod, more commonly known as a probity probe. It was used to detect dark magic. Walking back to the opal necklace, she waved the rod cautiously and felt it vibrate. The closer she got to the large opal in the center, the stronger the vibrations were. 'So the curse is in the opal but has a bleeding effect to the rest of the necklace.'

It was times like this, Samantha relished her job. It might seem tedious, but working with dark artifacts was always fascinating in her eyes. It also made her feel valid when developing a counter-curse, but that was laborious. The field of spell-craft wasn't something you do in a day. "Alright, that seems like enough for today." With her wand, she gave a flick and the necklace graciously laid down in its box. Without looking, Samantha set the probity probe on top of the box her father gave her. The second it came in contact, the rod was shaking as if there were an earthquake. Quickly, she grabbed the rod again and lifted it off the box, she had a bewildered look on her face. "What was that?" Cautiously, she lowered the rod back and felt it vibrate. She did this twice before deciding to remove the lid.

Leaning over to look into the box, Samantha tried to see if she'd accidentally dropped anything inside. Before emptying the contents of the box, she put on a pair of special gloves. The effects of dark objects were always unknown, and she wasn't about to take chances. Grabbing the papers first, she set them apart, then started on everything else. With the contents of the box laid across her desk, she grasped the probity probe. Slowly, she waved it over each item. When she got the glasses, the rod was on the verge of breaking from the amount of dark magic leaking from it.

Samantha's eyes widened, 'I put those glasses on.' Her body was filled with fear, who knows what dark spell or curse was placed on these glasses. Running to the mirror, she looked over her face trying to see if there was anything wrong. 'Wait… dad said he put on the glasses too.' Glancing back at the table, she felt uncertain about the glasses. Who knows what dark magic was concealed in those glasses. Some magic could take years to activate. She'd unknowingly broken her golden rule, never touch dark artifacts directly. "I should have known not to touch this stuff. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She hit herself on the head. "Okay, think… if I ask Dad, he might know, and if he doesn't, he'll freak out." With extreme caution, she picked up the glasses with a metal clamp, using magic to levitate it wasn't always safe. Looking towards her closet, she opened the door to reveal her massive lab.

The lab itself had a series of glass pedestals lined up, each holding rather ordinary-looking objects. Each item contained some form of dark magic that could kill someone if not appropriately handled. The cases were enchanted to keep anyone, besides her, from opening them, and keeping the magical artifacts contained. Outside of the cases, were a few different tables on either side of the room. Some had books, while another had a skeleton's hand, mounted on a plaque. The ceiling was gone and instead replaced by the sky.

Samantha walked to an empty case and placed the glasses inside. Closing the glass door, a few runes appeared on the wooden frame before disappearing. "Glasses sealed, check. Now time to investigate."

* * *

**(Later that Day)**

Ron smiled as he placed the rubber hose in the ground, Samantha had decided to help him in the backyard. As a father, he appreciated teaching her how to do housekeeping. "Enjoying yourself, Sammy?"

Samantha wiped her face, she'd been digging up small trenches throughout the yard, "Do I have to answer?" Sitting on the grass, she sighed, 'This is worse than when he taught me how to clean his car.' To get her father to talk about the history of those glasses, without him knowing, she had to regress herself to this. Working and sucking up to her father. "Hey, Dad, maybe later I can wash your car for you." She gave an innocent smile.

Ron raised a brow, "Normally, I wouldn't want anyone touching my baby. But… since you know how clean I like it, alright." When it came to his car, he considered it his most prized possession. It was so prized he had never even taken it to a car wash, he didn't want it to get scratched.

"By the way, I was going through that box you gave me. Just out of curiosity, where did your granddad get those glasses?" Samantha bit her lip, 'That was vague enough, right?'

Ron didn't look up as he covered the plastic hose, "Don't know. My Dad didn't tell me much about the stuff he gave me. Just that it was your great grandfathers." He poured some more soil over the rest of the hose, "Sammy before I forget. Your mother wants to talk with you when she gets home."

Samantha grimace, "Oh, please don't tell me she's giving me 'the talk'… she's already told me five times." Judy always tried to bring up embarrassing topics about sex and worst of all… masturbation. She once started this talk during dinner, and her Dad's face was as red as a cherry. Looking up, Samantha saw her father's face was slowly turning pink.

"Young lady, I thought we agreed never to talk about that."

Shrugging, "You're not the one talking with Mom about it. But, thanks for the warning, Dad. I'm gonna get started on the car. Do you know where the bucket is at?"

Ron nodded his head, "Garage, top shelf, left side."

'Note to self. Never move something, just ask Dad.' Maybe it was all guys, but if you don't move something, they could point out exactly where it is.

Heading to the front of the house, Samantha snapped her fingers, a small spark appeared from her fingertips, and the garage opened. "Bucket… bucket… where are you?" She scanned the top shelf.

"Hey, you're Sam, right?"

Samantha jumped out of her skin and spun around, a girl with tan skin was standing just outside her garage. "M~mikaela?"

She tilted her head a little, "We know each other?"

"Ya… we had first grade together. And Second… and third." Something clicked in Samantha's head, "Wait, if you didn't know me, how did you know my name?"

Mikaela scratched the back of her head, "I heard what happened at the lake with Trent."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to come by and say sorry. I know Trent can be an ass sometimes."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Sometime?"

"Trent is a great guy, he just… has some issues." She couldn't really judge her boyfriend, especially with her own past.

Samantha took a deep breath before responding, "You know what, I'm sure that he might be. I don't know what he's like when you two are alone. But with me, I'm not someone he likes."

Mikaela nodded; she actually thought she'd be angry. "I just thought I'd come by and apologize. He had no right to grab you like that."

"Well… thanks." An apology from someone was better than none in her mind. "So, how is his nose?"

"Broken, but he deserved it for touching you." Mikaela smiled, "Let's just say I gave him a long 'talk' for how he acted." And that talk involved using a wrench from her shop.

Samantha didn't know what to say. She and Mikaela rarely talked, and she was dating Trent. She actually thought Mikaela was another stuck up girl. 'Guess I was wrong.' Samantha stood up on a chair and grabbed the bucket, "If you did, then maybe I should make sure you're always around so you can give him 'talks' whenever he miss behaves."

Mikaela laughed, "Oh, he's in big trouble. If he picks bothers you again, just let me know. I may not be a great talker, but I know which tools hurt when they hit a guy's junk."

For the first time, Samantha broke out laughing. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If he really acts out, I give your boyfriend permission to punch him in the face."

Samantha stopped her laughing, she had a confused look on her face, "Boyfriend?"

"Ya… the guy who beat up mine."

"N~no, no, he's not my boyfriend. Actually, I don't know who that was. He just helped me out."

"Oh… well, _good_." Mikaela had a nervous look on her face.

"What?"

"It's just that, the word around the college is the guy who punched Trent was your boyfriend."

Samantha looked mortified and embarrassed, "No! I mean, he was friendly enough to give me a ride home, but we aren't dating. Again, I don't even know him."

"Got it, you know what, forget I said anything." Mikaela seemed embarrassed for bring the subject up. "Well I should go, I've got a car that needs fixing. Uh… say if you ever have car troubles, feel free to come by my Dad's shop, we'll give you a free tune-up. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Samantha watched as Mikaela got on her motorcycle and drove away. As she walked out of the garage, Samantha felt off, 'Since when did the neighbors get a Porsche?' A silver Porsche was parked right in front of her neighbor's house.

* * *

**(Across the street, Beforehand)**

Jazz smiled as he turned up the radio, "Man, if these humans keep pumpin' these tunes out, I ain't ever leavin'!" He was so caught up in the music that he didn't realize the human femme he was supposed to watch finally came out. Nor did he see how she opened the garage without touching a remote. The Autobot was pulled out of his fun when he saw another human get off a motorcycle, she was approaching the Witwicky girl. 'Scrap, when did the femme get there?' He's dozed off before, but not like this… blasted Earth music. It was so addicting. Having been on the ground for about two days, Jazz was the first bot to take recon on the femme. As for the other Autobots, they were getting accustomed to their new environment, but mostly. Learning how to drive with these apparent laws for the road. Within three hours of arriving, most of them had gotten this so-called 'ticket' for going too fast. Then, to make matters worse, they got in trouble for going too slow, and Bumblebee got another ticket for parking too close to a fire hydrant.

As so, Optimus demanded they all learn the human's rules of travel on the road. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe despised it. They have yet to find a road that allowed them to go faster than 60 miles. Though Sunstreaker has been complaining about everything since they arrived. As for Prowl, he had his alt-form ruined by human teenagers. They had graffitied his door wings. Something about 'f-the police,' whatever that meant: and Prowl still had yet to remove it. His door wings were sensitive, and he refused to have anyone touch them, Sunstreaker included.

As for Ironhide and Ratchet, they're learning the concept of parallel parking. It was ridiculous! What reason does a mech have to put himself between two lifeless protoforms? Ratchet got a ticket for not being close enough to something called the cub, and Ironhide was too close to the other car. Finally, Optimus got his own ticket for not making a wide enough turn at an intersection.

And last but not least, they got citations for not having license and registration. Earth was a strange place.

Jazz turned the music off in his alt-form and attempted to listen in on the human females. 'Let's see what these little femmes are up to.' Optimus made it clear to report any mention of the glasses. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker was insisting they should just steal them. If the femme does exist, then they could take the glasses. Optimus was against this. She was the only person who knew their _exact_ location.

Listening in, Jazz hummed softly as the human girls talked about some guy named Trent. 'Now what kinda guy puts his hands on a femme?' On Cybertron, there was a difference between attacking a warrior femme and a civilian. This human femme was definitely a civilian. When Mikaela said the word boyfriend, Jazz felt confused. 'Never heard that word before.' Dimming his optics, he looked up the human's definition of the word boyfriend. When his optics came back online, his faceplate burned. 'Oh, oooh! Little warning pretty femme.' The concept of a boyfriend or girlfriend didn't surprise him, it was virtually the same on Cybertron, but… he did too much research. He saw a few pictures of humans interfacing and felt embarrassed.

When Mikaela left, Jazz tilted his side mirror to get a better look at Samantha. 'Huh, a femme with a nice complexion like that ain't taken yet?' She may not be cybertronian, but it was easy for him to imagine her facial structure on a femme's body. Involuntarily, Jazz shivered and found the idea strangely appealing. 'I think my processor's gotta' glitch.'

A few minutes passed before the human came back. This time she was pushing another car up to the driveway. 'What's the little femme up to now?' A small gust of wind blew past her and over towards Jazz. Immediately, his servos locked up, and his spike hardened behind his interface plate. 'Primus! What is that!?' Opening his intake valve, the foreign scent made his body burn. Jazz tried to comprehend what this fragrance was, but he couldn't. He'd never smelt something this soothing before. 'Is~is that coming from the femme?' What he saw next caused his processor to go into overdrive. The femme began washing the car.

She took a sponge and dipped it in the bucket, and started on the hood. Beneath his alt-form, Jazz clenched his denture. Just then, Optimus's voice projected from his comm-link, "Optimus to Jazz. Have you located the human?" Optimus was currently looking through Samantha's legal records, and there wasn't much on her. It's as if she faded from existence after the age of ten. There was a strange sound coming from the other end of the comm-link, "Jazz? Have you located Samantha Witwicky?"

Jazz grunted in pain as he watched Samantha scrub the car's tires. The strange but remarkable scent was growing stronger. 'I've never been able to clean that part of my frame… Primus that looks good.' His spike jolted in pleasure. A soft but soothing growl erupted from his throat.

"Jazz? This is Optimus, do you copy?" Optimus was growing worried, why was Jazz growling?

Pulled out of his strange haze, Jazz jolted, and his car horn went off. 'Scrap!' Samantha had jumped from the sound and looked at his alt-form, but quickly brushed it off. Jazz grunted before responding, "Sorry, OP, my comm was on the fritz." He wasn't about to tell Prime he nearly overloaded. "I've got my optics on the femme… the _tiny little femme._ " The last part, he huskily mumbled out. The wind was starting to die down and with it that enchanting scent.

Optimus couldn't understand the last part of Jazz's sentence, "I've gathered some new intel of the femme. I need you to come back. I've sent Prowl to watch over the human." Optimus was surprised when Jazz's vocal processor jolted.

"N~na, I got this Prime. Besides, Prowl told me he's still learning how to drive on the road. I ain't got a problem looking after the femme." Jazz couldn't believe what he was saying. When Optimus told him to do something, he did it without question. 'F~frag… that scent. Primus, I need more of it.' In all his eons, Jazz had never heard of a scent causing his processor to go into overdrive, or his spike to ache.

Sadly, Prowl's voice appeared over the comm-link channel, "I will take it from here." He parked right in front of the Witwicky household. Samantha was so busy cleaning her father's car; she didn't notice the white patrol car parked out front. Across the street, Jazz growled… he didn't want to leave yet. That scent was too much, and he needed more of it. Prowl noticed Jazz hadn't moved, "The human will be safe under my watch. I will report any of my findings, sir." Jazz and Prowl were actually close friends, but technically the silver-mech was a higher rank than him.

Jazz finally gave up, "Y~ya, I'll see you later, Prowl." Activating his holoform, he started his engine and drove off.

* * *

**(Five Minutes later)**

"Done. Ugh! All this hard work to ask about those glass~what?." Samantha blinked when she noticed the white squad car parked a few feet away. 'How long has that been there?!' Though it wasn't the car itself that surprised her, but the spray-painted graffiti on the side door. Setting the bucket to the side, she walked over and leaned down, "Some people have no respect." She ran a finger across the paint, she didn't even notice the car was shaking like a leaf. "Well, the paint hasn't fully set in yet… I guess I can do the officer a favor." He was probably in one of the neighbor's houses.

Walking back to grab the bucket and hose, she grabbed the sponge and delicately ran it across the door. 'This is a lot of paint… huh… is the engine running?' The car felt like it was on because of how much it was shaking.

* * *

**(Prowl)**

When Prowl saw the femme approach him with a bucket and hose, he didn't know what to expect. However, as soon as she started washing his door wing, he felt like collapsing. For a brief moment, when the sponge touched his wing, he was afraid it would hurt, but instead, it felt soothing. The femme was being very cautious with cleaning his wing; he couldn't suppress his grunts of pleasure. Praxian wings were extremely sensitive.

Tilting his mirror, he watched her scrub away the spray-paint off his wing. 'G~gah! Primus, my wing, please!' It had been so long since someone handled his wing with such tender care. Prowl felt his optics roll into his helm, he froze when something sweet hit his nose. 'What is that?' Opening his olfactory sensor all the way proved to be his undoing. His spike quickly hardened and demanded the same service as his wing. Prowl tried to hold still and turn off his sensors, but the sensation was too much.

When Samantha stopped her scrubbing, Prowl felt as if his processor would short out. Sam looked at her work, "Good as new. Huh, I've never seen that before." There was a strange symbol that had replaced the police insignia. It was red and looked like a robotic face, it was hard for her to describe.

'I~is she finished?' Prowl's right door wing had gone numb with pleasure… he needed more. As Samantha packed up, she heard a strange sound from the other side of the car. Walking around, she gasped. The other door was worse than the right one. Not needing anyone's permission, she began cleaning the other wing. Prowl gave a silent prayer to Primus as the femme scrubbed his opposite wing. 'I had no idea humans could be so gentle.' He never allowed anyone to touch his wings, but this femme made him experience a pleasure he hadn't felt in eons. And adding to it was that alluring scent. It was clouding his processor. She pressed harder with the sponge, causing his spark to jolt. For eons, Prowl dedicated himself to his work, any Autobot could tell you that. His personal time was never spent for himself; he did everything for the Autobot cause. However, having this femme pleasure him, made him question his workaholic behavior, 'Yes! Primus! A~ahh!' behind his interface plate, his spike was on the verge of breaking out. He wanted to grab his spike and pleasure himself while she scrubbed his wings.

Samantha grabbed the hose and got the last of the spray paint off. "I can't believe someone would spray-paint a cop car, especially such an elegant one." When she pressed her hand against the door, she quickly pulled away. It was vibrating and felt like it was on fire. Brushing it off, she grabbed the bucket and started packing up. Glancing back at the car, she noticed certain parts were still wet, 'I shouldn't do this, but…' She glanced around and slid her wand out. " _extergimus aridam_ " the tip of her wand lit up. Sliding it horizontally, the wand gave a wheezing sound. In seconds the squad car was dry.

Prowl's processor crumbled as an invisible wave washed over him. His entire frame shook as the water vanished. ' _P~primus_.' He quivered in ecstasy. 'W~what did she do to me?' He saw and heard everything she did, but he couldn't explain it. Running a quick scan over his frame, he was shocked to find the water that had drenched him was gone… not a single drop. And his scanners were well equipped. 'Must… inform Optimus… grr~' But that would have to wait. His body had locked up from the pleasure, and his spike was seconds from breaking out of his interface plate. As for his door wings, they lost all sensation. Were the femme to come back and touch his wings again, he'd likely overload right there.

By the time he calmed down, the streetlights had turned on. Shifting into gear, he briefly glanced back at the human's home and drove off. Ratchet was going to hit him over the head with his wrench when he tells the medic what happened.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Soundwave growled as he drove through the streets. Ever since his encounter with that human femme, his processor had been teetering on the brink of insanity. That sweet scent she made was gone. Even Rumble and Frenzy had growled a little agitated from the lack of it. However, their reaction was far more innocent than his. Nevertheless, that would have to wait, he still had a mission… perhaps after he finds his master, he could take the human?

Arriving in a dingy alley, Soundwave pulled next to a police car, "Soundwave: Found intel. Rumble: Needed."

Barricade grumbled as he opened his passenger side door, Rumble got out of Soundwave and waddled his way over to the other Decepticon. "Let's find our master and leave this wretched planet. These humans annoy me." However, Barricade found his vocal processor shutting off when he heard Soundwave growl. While he'd never admit it aloud, Barricade was more frightened by Soundwave than Megatron. At Least with his master, you could tell where you stood. But Soundwave… he was not an easy mech to read. Worst of all, he was taking care of one of his cassettes. Not even Starscream would watch over them. If something were to happen to either Rumble of Frenzy, they'd find themselves torn apart. Soundwave may be the communications officer, but he was a dangerous foe to Autobots or Decepticons.

When Rumble got into the passenger seat, Barricade closed his side door. 'What's that smell?' There was a strange aroma coming from Rumble, but it was weak. "Where are you sending me now?" Instead of getting a response, Soundwave projected a screen across his optics. He saw a massive blue plane with writing on the side, "Air Force One?" Again, Soundwave didn't respond. Grunting Barricade drove off towards his new coordinates, all the while trying to figure out what that strange scent was.

Soundwave watched Barricade drive off with his mini-con and growled; he's been doing it a lot lately. " _Frenzy: Mission_ " The mini-con jumped in his seat, Soundwave hardly sent him or his brother on missions. If it were his choice, Soundwave would keep them locked in his alt-form. But he couldn't protect them forever. Once Frenzy calmed down, a photo of a familiar femme appeared on the front windshield. "Frenzy: Reconnaissance on Femme." Soundwave had taken the liberty of doing research on the human femme, and strangely, he didn't find much. This Samantha Witwicky seems to have disappeared after the age of 10, and her records haven't been updated since.

Frenzy felt ecstatic as he saw the femme. "Frenzy like femme. Femme, kind." And she gave of the most comforting scent. It reminded him and Rumble of Soundwave only… different. The mini-con couldn't explain it, all he knew was he felt safe around the femme.

Soundwave growled in approval, " _Femme: Soundwave's / Frenzy: Study human /_ ** _Human ours_**." That brief interaction of having her in his alt-form was too much. He needed the scent this femme produced, otherwise, his processor might implode. After explaining his plan to Frenzy, he drove off towards the femme's home. Once he finds his master, he'll gladly take the human as his reward.

* * *

**(Two Days Later, Tranquility College)**

Samantha groaned as she got out of her Mom's car. "Mom, why are we here?"

Judy smiled as she got out of the car, "I thought it would be nice if we hung out. You know, have some girl time."

"At the college?"

"It has so much to offer. Who knows what we'll find." Judy grabbed Samantha's arm and pulled her along.

Samantha gave a pathetic sigh, 'So that's why we're here.' Her mother wasn't a difficult woman to figure out. "Mom, just because you show me classes here doesn't mean I'll go to college." If she went to college here, then it'd be another reason to keep her around.

"Now Sammy, how could you think so poorly of me, your own mother?"

Biting her lip, Samantha refused to speak her mind. The last thing anyone wanted was to see a grown woman cry because her 'baby' won't stay. For the next two hours, Sam let her mother pull her towards different booths. Clearly, trying to spark some interest in a college course. Anything related to technology was the least interesting to her. 'I don't have the brains to do that math, and magic is far easier.' Why learn how the universe works; when she could cast a spell and alter it.

"What did you think of that engineering booth? Does my little girl wanna become a mechanical engineer? Electrical?" Judy was beaming with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, Mom… not my cup of tea."

"Come now. Who knows, you might actually like working with technology."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "I'm not against it. But you know how magic works with technology. They two don't like each other." Electronics tend to short out and catch fire, and it was too much of a hassle to enchant any type of electrical device. Just the process of enchanting a car to fly or turn invisible could take days, if not weeks.

"You know what, why don't you just explore. I'm sure you'll find something you enjoy, sweetie. I'm gonna go look at the culinary department."

"You're hoping they're making food and giving it away, aren't you?" Sam gave her mother a smirk.

Judy waved her hand, "Of course not. Now go have fun." With that, she went off towards the culinary department.

With her mother gone, Samantha chuckled, "What happened to our mother-daughter bonding?" Looking around, she shrugged, "I guess I can look around a little." For the next fifteen minutes, she walked around, and as expected, nothing caught her eye. Yet, she soon noticed a somewhat large crowd near the parking lot. Deciding to see what the commotion was about, her eyes widened as she saw the two Lamborghinis. Both were the same model, but they had different paint jobs, one was red while the other was yellow.

"Who's car do you think it is?" One girl asked.

Another girl with blond hair fixed her shirt, "Not sure, but I love guys who have style."

Samantha rolled her eyes, 'At this rate my eyes are going to roll out of my head.' Looking at the cars, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Like someone was observing her. Biting her lip, she studied the vehicles, "I think the yellow one looks better. The finish is cleaner, and it has less dirt." Nobody was listening, but she just felt like voicing her opinion.

* * *

**(Sunstreaker and Sideswipe)**

**: THEY'RE TOO CLOSE!:** Sunstreaker yelled out through his bond. They had followed the human under Optimus's orders, but now Sunstreaker was starting to regret it. There were a bunch of humans gathered around him and his brother.

Sideswipe could feel his brother's anger seeping through their bond **: Calm down. Don't tell me your afraid of a few humans.:** Though in his defense, most people compliment his paint job and not Sunstreakers.

**: I'm not afraid of a few fleshlings. Stupid race… they don't know what a good paint job is:** Sunstreaker clenched his dentures as more humans gathered around.

One guy with black hair elbowed his friend, "Who ruins a good car with yellow?" Sunstreaker felt a circuit pop under his frame.

The man next to him chuckled, "Right? What do you think the paint job is called… daisy yellow?" Sideswipe shook, these humans were going to die if they didn't stop. His brother was nearing his breaking point.

**:Stupid...Humans.:** Even Optimus knew not to insult his paint job.

Before he lost control, a single voice caught his audio receptor, "I think the yellow one looks better. The finish is cleaner, and it has less dirt."

Involuntarily, Sunstreaker yelled out through his sparkbond **:SEE! At least someone fragging gets it!:** But went silent when he realized what he said.

Sideswipe was laughing, **: That doesn't sound like someone who hates humans.:**

**:Shut your fragging processor!:**

**:Learn to take a compliment. Besides… it looks like the human we're supposed to watch, is the one who said it:**

Sunstreaker didn't respond. He knew who said it, but was too proud to accept a compliment from a human… even if she's the only one with a good sense of taste. His paint job and finish put every car in this lot to shame.

Sideswipe watched as Samantha walked away, **:Who knows, maybe she'll wash us like Prowl. Gotta say that femme knows how to clean a mech.:** When Prowl came back to their hideout, a storm drain fifteen miles outside of town, they were shocked to hear what had happened. Supposedly, the femme decided to wash his wings. While nobody mentioned it, Sideswipe was sure he saw a bit of lubricant leaking from his interface panel, but this was Prowl. He probably didn't know what interfacing was. What everyone had noticed, however, was how strange Jazz was acting. He looked almost… _jealous_ when he heard Prowl had been washed. Lastly, there was a peculiar scent lingering around the two.

**:Pfff~Like I'd let that human touch my armor. I'd sooner rust than let her touch me.:** Sunstreaker huffed.

**:I don't know, Prowl looked like his processor got reset.:** Sideswipe wanted to see what was so special about getting cleaned. **:Maybe we can find out what was so great about this scent Prowl was talking about:** They didn't hear much since it was a private talk between him and Optimus, but apparently, the femme had an intoxicating scent. Jazz had been mopping ever since and kept volunteering to look after the human.

When the crowd finally disbanded, the twins began their search for the human. And to their relief, she wasn't far off. She was sitting on a bench reading a book. Strange, she doesn't have a backpack, did she get it from a booth? Samantha was lost in her little world and didn't notice the two Lamborghinis from earlier. Sunstreaker sighed **:How long do we have to follow this~ gah!:** The yellow mech locked up when a familiar scent hit him. It was the same scent on Jazz and Prowl; only this time, it was extremely potent.

**: What's wrong?:** The wind shifted, and soon, Sideswipe felt his processor freeze. 'Primus, Prowl wasn't kidding.' No surprise, he and Jazz wanted to watch over the femme. This scent truly was intoxicating. Sideswipe felt his frame slacken, his spark pulsated.

**:F~frag… is that the femme?:** Sunstreaker didn't know he'd spoken through their bond. Apart of him wanted to deny that this joyous scent came from the human she… she was human! They're blood bags, they shouldn't smell nice.

Before the twins could drone on scent any longer, Optimus's voice broke through their comm-link, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Have you discovered the location of the glasses?"

Sunstreaker growled at the interruption, "No. Now, what is it, Prime?"

Optimus frowned behind the comm-link, "Sunstreaker, you would do well to address me properly." Of all the mechs on his current team, Sunstreaker was starting to wear on his last good circuit.

Sideswipe spoke up, hoping to save his brother from Optimus's wrath, "No, sir. We uh~we haven't found anything yet." It was hard for him to speak. The tantalizing scent was making his processor melt. Off to the side, his brother grunted.

Sunstreaker clenched his denture as his spike hardened from the fragrance. **:D~dammit, Sideswipe, stop that!:** Since he and his brother shared a spark, they also shared in each other's pleasure. And he refused to feel like this because of a disgusting Earthling. Everything about them was repulsive. He adamantly denied that what he was feeling was from his own processor, it had to be Sideswipe.

* * *

**(With Sam)**

"Sammy!" Judy called out while waving her arm. Samantha covered her face in embarrassment, people were looking at her.

"Mom, you don't have to yell." She said while her mother sat down next to her.

"Has my little girl found anything exciting? If not, we could head back to the culinary department, they have the best food."

"Mom… please… just stop. I don't want to go to college." Samantha fiddled with her fingers, "If I was going to do any post-education, it would be at Hogwarts."

Judy brushed her statement off, "You know enough magic. Why not 'get down' as you kids say, and experience the college life?"

"Because I don't want to dedicate my life to technology, cooking, or liberal arts."

"But, you love cooking."

"Ya, with magic", Samantha responded. Unknown to Judy or Sam, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were confused about what the women were talking about… what was magic? It was hard for either mech to concentrate, the wind had died down, and now they were left trembling.

Judy sighed, "C'mon, Sammy. You might like it."

"Can we not talk about this? Look, I wasn't going to tell you this because it was going to be a surprise but… I'm staying for another year."

As expected of her mother, Judy wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh Sammy, I knew you'd come around. We're going to have so much fun!"

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, **:This femme is annoying.:** His scanner was focused on Judy.

Sideswipe chuckled, **:I don't know… she seems nice. C'mon who wouldn't want to keep a femme like that around?:** A soft growl erupted from his vocal processor, **:Especially with a scent like that.:**

**:Has your processor glitched? She's a human!:** Sunstreaker did his version of a gag, **: They're such a primitive species. And what fragging human stays with their parents at her age.:**

Focusing in on Samantha, Sideswipe hummed softly, **:The femme sure doesn't look happy.:** She actually looked quite miserable, at least from what he could tell. Quickly, he gave a sniff of the air and grunted… he couldn't smell the femme anymore. He was almost tempted to drive onto the grass and get closer.

Samantha sat there with a blank expression as her mother hugged her, 'Ugh… I should have kept my mouth shut.' She then wormed her way out of her mother's hold, "Dad said he'd buy me a car if I stayed another year… not that I need one."

Judy wasn't phased by what she said, "This is perfect. You know it's about time you learned to drive."

"Seriously?" She looked at Judy with a shocked expression, "This is Dad we're talking about. He'll take me to the cheapest car shop in town."

"No, he~" Judy stopped mid-sentence and thought about what she said, "Okay… probably." Even she knew her husband was cheap. "But it will be such a great experience."

"How is buying a cheap car a great experience?"

"You'll have to learn how to manage it. You know… changing the oil, and~fixing the doo-hickey under the hood. I don't know what it's called, your father takes care of the cars."

Samantha got up and brushed her pants, "I'm gonna go for a walk." If she stayed and tried to comprehend her mother's logic, she might literally go insane.

"Alright, I can see you want to be alone. But I want you back home before the street lights are on."

"Mom, you do know I'm not a little girl anymore, right?"

"I know, I just worry."

Samantha gave her mother a look, "But you're not worried about setting me up with a random guy?"

"It's not a random guy. I think you'd like Trent, did you know his father just bought a beach-side house in California."

"I'll see you later, Mom." She quickly turned and walked away. 'I guess she didn't hear about what happened at the lake. Who am I kidding, she could see Trent hitting me over the head and still see him as an angel.' Though something about what her mother said did surprise her, 'How can his family afford a beach-side house in California?' They were rich but not that rich. 'Isn't Trent's Dad a cop? And his Mom is a realtor.' Stopping in her tracks, she thought about Trent's family, 'How exactly is Trent's family getting so much money?' Rolling her eyes, she sighed, 'Who cares. Why am I even thinking about that jerk?'

Stepping into the parking lot, Samantha noticed the two Lamborghinis from earlier, 'When did these get here?' She looked over the cars and smiled. Strolling over to them, she noticed they were shaking, 'Did the owners leave the engines on?' She stood there looking at the cars and noticed something. "They forgot to pay the meter." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some loose change and started putting it into the meters. "With cars like this, they could probably buy the meter." It's not like she needed the money anyways. And the last thing they'd probably want would be a $200 ticket.

Sunstreaker was confused as he watched the human, **:What is she doing? What's a fragging meter?:**

Sideswipe dimmed his optics **:Haha! I guess we owe the femme.:**

**:I don't owe her anything. Now what's a meter?:** He dimmed his optics and looked it up. **:Are you fragging serious!? You have to pay for a parking spot?:** Sunstreaker huffed as he watched the femme pay for him and his brother. She was saving them from getting another ticket and from having some human cop put his sticky hands all over him. The last cop who gave him a ticket had greasy hands and smeared his windshield. It took him hours to get it back to a perfect shine.

Sideswipe smiled as he opened his olfactory sensor **:See I told you all humans aren't bad. This one smells lovely, and she's paying for us.:**

Sunstreaker shivered in both ecstasy and anger. Samantha's strange but alluring scent was driving his processor into overdrive, and he hated it. **: She's a human. They're all selfish and gross.:** Though… this one didn't look as greasy as most of the humans he has seen.

After putting the last quarter in for the red Lamborghini, Samantha froze. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a truck pull up next to the yellow Lamborghini. " _Fuck me_." She muttered out.

The black truck's window rolled down, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Witwacky." Trent leaned out and glared at her. His nose was slightly swollen from when he got punched the other day.

"It's Witwicky." She huffed out. Looking back, Samantha noticed her mother was no longer at the bench, 'Of course, she leaves when he shows up.'

Trent got out of his car, "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here. Especially with what happened at the lake."

"I wasn't the one who sat on someone else's car."

"Your boyfriend broke my damn nose." He marched in front of her and glared down.

Samantha glared at him, "He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know who he was."

"Oh, ya? Then why did someone see you get into the car with him after you left?"

"He offered me a ride."

"Mhm~what are the odds some stranger gives you a ride?" Leaning on the meter, Trent smirked, "I guess if you aren't his girlfriend, then you've at least got to be sleeping with him."

"W~what?" Samantha shook her head, "No, I'm not! How can you jump to a conclusion like that." She wasn't entirely surprised he was acting this way. Trent was a stereotypical bully.

"Please save the innocent act for someone who cares. Now hand it over." He opened his hand.

"Huh?" She glanced around, "What are you talking about?"

Trent rolled his eyes, "Change, you airhead. For the meter."

"I don't have any change."

He pointed to the two Lamborghinis, "I just saw you pay for these two. Now c'mon I've got places to be."

"I don't have anymore."

Off to the side, Suntreaker and Sideswipe frowned as they looked at the boy. Why was he picking a fight with a femme? Even Sunstreaker found the human male to be bothersome... the femme did pay for him.

Trent huffed, "You'll pay for two Lamborghinis and not for me?"

"Yes." She replied. "Why don't you go to the student parking lot? It's right over there." She pointed to the lot across the street. "I mean, you are a student, so it's free."

Trent didn't say anything and smirked… that was never a good sign. He adjusted his football ring, "Alright, I see how it is. Well… since you're willing to pay for these two. Why don't you also pay for this since you're so courteous with your money."

Samantha watched with worried eyes as he walked in front of the yellow Lamborghini, "What are you~" She gasped at what he did next. Using his football ring, he dragged it hard across the hood of the car, leaving a jagged scratch. Trent lifted his ring and blew on it. Samantha felt her jaw drop as she looked at the scratch mark, "Why did you do that!?" Whoever owns this car was going to be furious.

Sideswipe gasped at what happened. **:S~sunstreaker?:**

The yellow mech was frozen, his processor trying to comprehend what had just happened. **:He… my… did he just?!:** He started shaking.

Samantha stood in front of the hood, her hands covered her mouth. "Trent, Why would you do that!?" She asked again.

Trent got into his truck and smiled, "Hey, you've got money to spare for them. You shouldn't have any problem getting that buffed out, or this." Samantha's heart dropped when he started his engine. As he packed up, he turned the steering wheel. An ear-piercing screech made her freeze. The stubbed spikes on the front of his truck scraped the side of the Lamborghini.

Running over to the side, Samantha's eyes widened. The entire side of the car was damaged. She was so shocked that she hadn't realized the car was quivering or that the engine had reeved.

Trent rolled down the passenger side window, "See ya later, Witwacy. Tell me how this goes." Honking his horn, he drove off towards the student parking lot.

Samantha stood there with her jaw dropped. "I can't believe he ruined this car."

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker felt a few circuits in his processor explode. **: I'm gonna crush that fragging human!:** Tilting his mirror, his rage reached a new level as he observed his side. It was going to take hours to buff it out and fix all the dents.

Sideswipe was trying everything to calm his brother down, **:S~sunstreaker you need to calm down.:**

**:MY FINISH IS RUINED!:** His brother shouted through their bond. The waves of anger coursing through him brought his energon levels to a boil. Adding to his rage, the human femme ran her hand across his door. **:GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!:** His hatred for humans had now reached a different level. Not even the scent this femme made could calm him down… though it did help a tiny bit. Despite his rage, having her touch his side made him feel weird.

Samantha sat there, crouched down, and ran her hand across the door. Glancing around, she checked to see if anyone had seen what had happened. "I hope nobody sees this." Reaching into the sleeve of her shirt, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the door. " _Reparo_." The tip of her wand lit up, and an invisible wave hit the door. Samantha watched and listened as the metal bent back into place, and the scratch marks faded away. In seconds, the door was back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Walking to the hood, she flicked her wand again before quickly putting it away. The scratch on the hood faded away. Looking around, Samantha looked nervous, "God, I hope nobody saw me." She quickly jogged away, leaving the two mechs confused.

Sunstreaker had stopped his shouting when he saw the femme pull out a stick. At first, he thought she was going to scratch his side, but instead, she did… he wasn't exactly sure. He saw the tip of the stick light up and then felt and watched as his door was fixed. **:How did she~?:** Then the twins watched as she repaired his hood.

Sideswipe's optics flickered as he watched the femme from his sensors **:What the frag was that? How did she do that?:**

Sunstreaker just stared at his side. He was confused by what just happened. How did the human do that? His anger was now starting to settle and was soon replaced with confusion. As the twins sat there trying to figure out what had transpired, they shivered when they got one last whiff of the human's scent. Explaining this to Optimus was going to be quite the conversation. However, before that happened. **_Sunstreaker wanted to pay this 'Trent' and his truck a visit_**.

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker returned to the Autobots temporary base. Which was a massive storm drain that had since been cut off from the main line. Thankfully, it was high enough for them to transform, and the smell wasn't too horrid.

Optimus stared at the twins as he listened to their report. "I do not understand."

Sideswipe sighed in irritation, "She fixed Sunstreaker's door. Sunstreaker said she pulled out a stick, muttered some word, and the next thing we know, his door was fixed."

Ratchet was off to the side, scanning Sunstreaker. "Whatever she did, didn't leave any damage or trace."

Sunstreaker growled as Ratchet touched his side, "Are we done?"

Optimus shook his helm, "I'm not sure what to make of this. But I want us to be cautious around this femme." From Prowl's report earlier, he had a similar experience with the femme. How a human was able to instantly fix Sunstreakers' armor? It didn't make sense. He was going to have to do more research on humans. As Optimus tried to understand what had happened, he sniffed the air. As a Prime, his sense of smell was better than most. 'What is that?' It was coming from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Opening his olfactory sensor fully, he sniffed the air. The fragrance was barely there, but it made him lick the roof of his mouth with his glossa. Optimus shook his head again, what was he doing?!

Sideswipe looked at Optimus, "We also smelt something from the femme, and it uh~" His faceplate heated up, "It smelled really good. Like a femme during her mating cycle only… a million times over." He could take a thousand cybertronian femmes in heat, and they wouldn't even come close to the scent of the human.

Ratchet scoffed, "Impossible. No femme, especially a human, could make a scent that strong." Jazz and Prowl made similar claims, but he had yet to believe them.

Optimus looked at the mechs around him, "Have you learned anything else about the femme?"

This time Sunstreaker spoke up, "Ya, apparently she's getting a car from her creator. Didn't look that interested if you ask me."

Optimus gave a deep hum. This could work in their favor, "Did she say where she would be receiving her car?"

Ratchet immediately caught onto Optimus's plan, "Optimus, you can't be serious?"

The Prime nodded, "These are desperate times Ratchet. And we must know the location of the glasses."

Sideswipe spoke up, "She mentioned her father would buy 'from the cheapest car shop in town.'"

Optimus nodded, "Then we must find where the femme and her creator will purchase their new vehicle."

After gathering the other Autobots and explaining his plan, Sunstreaker immediately voiced his disapproval. "Not happening! I'm not changing into a broken down scrapheap with the hopes the femme chooses me." She might have fixed his armor, but that didn't mean he'd allow her to drive him. 'If the femme hadn't even approached me, I wouldn't have gotten scratched in the first place.'

Optimus turned to Sunstreaker, "We are all going to change our forms, Sunstreaker." Even he was going to have to find a rusted up truck to transform into.

Ironhide huffed, "Why not send Bumblebee or Sideswipe. Frag, send Prowl and Jazz to do it. They're so adamant on watchin' the femme." Jazz and Prowl looked away, their faceplates were heating up. Were they that noticeable to the others?

"Enough," Optimus' voice had a sharp tone, "This isn't up for debate. I expect each of you to find a form appropriate for our setting." Turning, Optimus left the storm drain and transformed. Hopefully, they could all find a form appropriate enough for a cheap car lot. If one of them was able to be chosen by the femme, their chances of finding the glasses would increase exponentially. As Optimus drove along the dirt road, he tried to make sense of the twins' report. How had the femme fixed Sunstreaker's frame without any form of advanced technology? Even with Ratchet's own equipment, it would take some time to fix a mech's armor.

Finally, there was one more thing on his processor. What was that strange scent? It made his frame feel… _different_. Like when he was once with Elita-One. His frame had shifted uncomfortably, and dare he admit it. His spike had slightly stirred to life. But that feeling quickly vanished. Perhaps this war was starting to wear on his processor. He was a Prime, and it had been eons since he's even thought about interfacing. But there was something about that scent that lightly dwelled in the back of his processor. Maybe he should take an evening to patrol around the femme and see precisely what his fellow Autobots were talking about.

That would have to wait. For now, he needed to find a new alt-form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> P~few… and that is it for chapter 2. I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Hmm… I wonder what Soundwave has planned with his little mini-con. And primus! What did Sunstreaker do to Trent's truck!? Find out next time :D
> 
> And Optimus… I wonder how our loving Autobot leader will react when he smells this mysterious scent from Samantha.
> 
> Also, please forgive any grammatical errors or miss use of words when describing cybertronian body parts. And should anyone know a grammatical error that annoys them please don't feel like a stranger, if you notify me I will gladly fix it. For examples: if I put their instead of there. I'll gladly fix it. Sometimes this little errors slip past me XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

It has been a few days since the parking lot incident with Trent, and Samantha was happy to be far away from him. After what he did to the Lamborghini, she decided to stay far away from the college. Lifting her phone, Samantha looked at the picture of Trent's ruined car. The photo was blowing up across social media in Tranquility. In the photo, Trent's truck is utterly destroyed; the car's hood was crushed into a pancake, the sides were torn to shreds, and making matters worse, it looks like whoever vandalized the car spray painted it pink beforehand.

Samantha giggled as she studied the photo, "I wish I could shake whoever's hand did this." Setting her phone down, she turned back to the glass case holding her great-grandfather's glasses. It had only been a few days, and unfortunately for Samantha… she was at a loss. She had no idea what type of dark magic polluted the glasses. It was extremely powerful that she knew; but what it was _precisely,_ remained a mystery. There was one theory she had, but… no… she refused to believe it. Glancing over to her desk, she saw the black book she'd gotten from Dumbledore after she graduated. Owle Bullock's, ' _Secrets of the Darkest Art_.' It was the only one of its kind in existence. The spells inscribed inside were beyond anything she'd known about the dark arts. From breeding basilisks, making a person's skin turn inside out, and surprisingly, a way to rip your soul in half.

Heading over to the table, she lifted the book and flipped through it, 'How can a person even think of making such terrible spells.' While she found it interesting, some of these spells and potions made her stomach churn. There was even one to turn children into mindless slaves by sowing their eyes shut and cutting out their tongue. 'Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick.' There were a few detailed drawings that she wished she'd never seen. The only thing that didn't seem too terrible was the regeneration potion, which only required three main ingredients. 'I guess if the father is dead, you could just take the bone. The flesh of the servant… I guess if you're willing to give your flesh to regenerate a body, that is up to you. And last is the blood of the enemy.' That one seemed like the tricky ingredient, 'I guess if you took a small amount of blood from that person's enemy, it might work.' Though the book never specified how fresh the blood had to be. Overall, compared to the rest of the book, this potion seemed less painful than the rest; besides a person cutting off a pound of flesh.

"Samantha, can you come down here!" Judy's voice could be heard across the entire house.

Sighing, Samantha put the book down, "Coming!"

When she got downstairs, she noticed her parents were dressed up, "Your father and I are going out tonight, so we want you to keep an eye on Mojo."

"Oh… alright." And here she thought she'd done something wrong, "Where are you guys going?"

"Ron is taking me to a new french restaurant here in town… isn't that right, sweety?" She glanced over towards her husband. He looked like he was upset.

"H~huh? Ya, sweetie. Anything for my girl." His voice sounded coarse.

Samantha laughed at her father, "Dad, one fancy dinner with Mom won't kill you. Quit being cheap."

"Cheap? Are you forgetting who is buying you a car tomorrow?"

"Are you forgetting the country fair, churro incident?" Ron grumbled under his breath.

Judy grabbed her purse and turned, "Your father and I will be home late tonight. If you need~"

Immediately, Samantha stopped her, "Mom… just go. I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll call you right away." That was a lie, but she just wanted them to leave. Once her parents left, Samantha looked at the clock. It was only 4:30. 'Pretty early dinner if you ask me.' Knowing her Mom, she'd forced Ron to do more than just go out to dinner. Last time she made them go to an aquarium. Heading to the counter, she grabbed Mojo's medicine, "Mojo! C'mon, time for your medicine." She looked around, "Mojo?"

* * *

**(Outside)**

Frenzy parted the branches of the tree as he zoomed in on the pretty femme from before. Soundwave had ordered him to collect information on her. What she liked, hated, and everything in between. The only downside to this mission was he couldn't go exploring… This family's backyard was so fascinating. Lights were hanging from trees, there was a strange stone object shooting water in the middle of the yard, he just wanted to run around and touch everything.

Ever since he arrived, he'd smelt the scent of the femme, which made him feel safe. He even remembered Soundwave staying in front of the house for the longest time before driving off. Likely basking in the femme's fragrance. Leaning forward, Frenzy tried to get a better view of the femme in the kitchen but lost his balance when the branch he was standing on snapped. He gave a few whirls and beeps as he fell out of the tree. Landing with a hard thud, Frenzy clutched his helm… that really hurt. Regrettably, his troubles were far from over. A strange noise erupted from the bushes, it sounded like a growl. What happened next would haunt him for many cycles to come, a strange-looking dog ran towards him and started barking at him.

Jumping to his feet, Frenzy tried running away, but the dog was surprisingly fast and pounced on his back. In fear and shock, he curled up into a ball as the dog violently pulled on his arm. How was an organic being so strong? Unwillingly, Frenzy started beeping wildly as the small dog bit on a few wires in his arm. "S/Soundwave!" He kicked the dog, but it refused to let go of his arm.

"Mojo! Bad dog!" A voice shouted. Frenzy looked over and saw the human femme running over. She grabbed the dog by the collar and forced his teeth open, "Bad dog! No, let go! This is not a toy." When she got Mojo off, Samantha nearly jumped out of her skin when the tiny robot ran and hid behind her leg. She thought it was just a toy robot from one of the neighbors. Looking down, she gasped when the little robot hugged her leg… it was shaking uncontrollably as it stared at the dog in her arms. Mojo was growling at the robot and wouldn't stop wiggling in her arms. Growing tired, she gave the dog a quick pat on the back, "Stop. Bad dog. Growl again, and you don't get dinner." Immediately, Mojo stopped his growling. Setting her dog down, she pointed to the house, "Go inside." Without complaint, he followed her command and ran in through the doggie door.

Once she witnessed Mojo run inside, she looked down at the tiny robot hugging her leg, "Uhhhh." What was happening? Why was the robot hugging her leg? Not knowing what to do, she gave the frightened thing a few soft pats on the head, "There, there… uh… everything's gonna be okay." She quickly gave herself a pinch in the arm… so this wasn't a dream. A tiny robot was hugging her leg. Leaning down, she picked up the robot who started wiggling just as bad as Mojo. "H~hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Hmmm… you're covered in mud. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." While she was startled by the robot, the researcher in her was far more curious about what it was. 'I don't feel any magic coming off of this thing.'

Walking into the kitchen, she set Rumble down on the counter; he was frozen like a statue. Though there was the occasional turning of his head as he looked around. Frenzy watched as the human reached under the sink and pulled out a giant bottle, 'Aldio's Magical Soap… guaranteed to clean muggle technology.' It was a popular cleaning potion that young wizards used. It was mainly popular because it didn't make technology short out.

Pouring a few drops into the sink, Frenzy watched in wonder as the tub filled up. The bubbles were glowing different colors, almost like a rainbow. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Picking the bot up again, she gently placed him in the sink. He shivered as the liquid touched his protoform, it felt soothing. Frenzy couldn't stop staring at the bubbles as they changed color. Looking up at the femme, he shivered when she started washing the dirt and mud off. She was extremely gentle with cleaning his armor. A mountain of soap formed in front of him, and it quickly took the form of a hummingbird. The bird gave a few chirps before dissolving and changing into different animals.

Samantha giggled as the robot started playing with bubbles, it reminded her of a little kid. 'I don't know what this little guy is… but he looks so adorable.' Getting the dirt off his head, something clicked in her head, 'Wait, I've seen this before.' This little robot was in the back seat of the quiet guy's car. 'His name~well nickname was Soundwave, right?' Once he was clean, Samantha giggled at the robot's reaction, it looked embarrassed and tried covering his face with its tiny hands, "It's okay if you want to play with the soap." She grabbed a handful and blew it into the air. Bright bubbles of different sizes and colors illuminated above them. "See?"

The little bot blinked before grabbing a small pocket of soap and tried imitating her. Unfortunately, since he didn't have lungs, he couldn't blow air. Samantha gave him a pat on the head, "Oh, it's okay." After a few minutes of letting the miniature robot play, she lifted him out of the sink, and he dried off immediately. Setting him on the ground, she looked over him, "Hi… can… you can understand me, right?" It felt stupid for asking, but what else was she supposed to say? Frenzy nodded his head. "Alright… can you speak?" Again, he nodded. "Do you have a name?"

The robot seemed uncertain as it looked around, " _Designation: Frenzy_ " Its voice sounded a little frazzle and distorted.

"Frenzy?" She giggled at the name, "Well, that is a unique name." In the back of her mind, Samantha felt her mind going to melt, 'I'm dreaming. I have to be. I'm not standing in my kitchen talking to a sentient little robot. This has to be some form of magic… right?'

Before continuing their strange conversation, there was a knock coming from the front door, "I'd better go get that. Can you wait here, little guy?" He just nodded. Frankly, Frenzy didn't want to leave. This femme saved him from a vicious dog and gave him a bath, and the sweet scent she had made his spark shake. She made him feel safe. From the corner of his optics, he noticed the dog who attacked him earlier was snarling as it sat on the ground.

When Samantha got to the door, she peaked through the hole and saw nothing. 'Huh?' Opening the door, she almost jumped back when she came face to face with a tall man. "O~oh, it's you… Soundwave, right?" That was still such a weird nickname.

Soundwave slowly nodded his helm. He received a distress call from Frenzy and got here as fast as possible, even causing a major traffic jam. But he didn't care, his sparkling was in danger. From what his sensors were telling him, Frenzy was inside this human's house. " _Soundwave: Want Frenzy_ ," He responded.

'How does he do that with his voice?' Samantha was confident if she pulled the lower part of the cloth covering his mouth, she'd find a voice changer. Though, there was something oddly soothing about his voice. "Frenzy? I~i don't know… wait, you mean your little robot?" Samantha jumped when a pair of metallic arms wrapped around her legs, 'huh?' Frenzy had appeared out nowhere and was hugging her for dear life, Mojo was peeking his head around the corner and snarling. "Mojo, get outside!" She glared at her mother's dog as he walked off, 'I hate that dog sometimes.' She didn't actually hate dogs… it's just Mojo was a little devil in a dog's body.

" _Frenzy: Return_ ," Soundwave said as he watched his mini-con hug the human femme. Though he couldn't help but feel his optics widen, Frenzy knew better than to expose himself. Did he wash his armor? He looked cleaner than when he dropped him off.

"This is so weird." Samantha shook her head. "I… hope you don't mind, but I washed your little guy. My dog attacked him, so he might need to be repaired. Or whatever you mechanics do with robots." Frenzy let go of her and waddled over to Soundwave, why couldn't they stay!? This femme was nice. "Would you like to come in? I feel terrible for letting my dog attack your robot." Honestly, she just wanted to pick the little guy back up and continue playing with him.

Frenzy was jumping a little behind Soundwave's leg. Soundwave gave a strange hum as he thought it over, leaning forward, he took a whiff of the human, his processor practically melted. He wanted to transform and take this human… but that would have to wait. Once he found Megatron, he would take her. After that, he wasn't exactly sure, but it didn't matter. He wanted this human and her eternal scent. Soundwave nodded his head as he stepped inside.

Samantha sighed in relief, "Great, uhh… please feel free to take a seat on the couch." Once Soundwave and Frenzy sat on the couch, Samantha couldn't stop staring, "I… This might come off as rude, but what exactly is he?" She pointed to Frenzy, "How did you make him sentient? Or is it just acting like it has sentients." She'd seen videos of robots acting like they were intelligent, but in actuality, they were just answering pre-set scenarios.

Soundwave watched the human with a sharp optic, " _Frenzy: Intelligent / Frenzy: Mine._ "

"O~of course! I was just curious." Okay… touche subject. "So why was your robo~ I mean Frenzy, in my backyard in the first place?"

Soundwave didn't respond right away, " _Reasons: Irrelevant_."

"Alright, How did you know he was here?" His timing seemed strange. 'Why did I invite him in? I don't even know him.'

" _Response: Irrelevant._ "

'Irrelevant?' The air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "I'm sorry my dog nearly tore him to bits." Though she couldn't quite comprehend him being here. 'Is… is he stalking me?' It seemed idiotic, but what are the chances they meet again? Especially under such abnormal circumstances. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

Soundwave tilted his head slightly, " _Tea?_ " What was tea? Dimming his optics, he researched the word. When he didn't respond, Samantha just took that as a yes.

"I'll be back." Heading to the kitchen, she grabbed a kettle. " _Aguamenti_ ," she recited the spell under her breath, and water appeared in the small pot. 'What tea would he probably like? Earl Grey?' Opening the little cupboard, she looked at her collection of tea. 'Hmmm… maybe Da Hong Pao.' It was by far the most expensive tea she had, not even her parents would dare touch it less they want to be murdered. It was a gift from an old friend during her final year at Hogwarts. She only saved it for special occasions. Grabbing the small jar of tea leaves, she froze. Slowly, she turned around and jumped, "Jezz!" Soundwave was standing right behind her. "A little warning, perhaps?" Why was he so close?

Soundwave looked confused before taking a step back. Didn't she like him being close? On Cybertron, it was custom for a mech to invade a femme's personal space… it was how they show interest. Did humans not do this? If her scent wasn't that of a femme in heat, he never would have done so. Though Soundwave was more irritated that the human couldn't smell his scent. ' _Femme: lack smell / Soundwave: locate alternative means of mating_.'

When the tea was made, she pulled out a small cup and poured it. "This tea is probably gonna be bitter on your tongue at first if you aren't used to it." Heading into the living room, she handed him the cup. Soundwave studied the liquid before him. Taking a small whiff, his intake valve tingled, this beverage smelled delightful. He was curious what tea tasted like. From his research, the drink is supposed to taste bitter, but the more you have it, the better it tastes. Reaching his face, he pulled the white mask down to expose his mouth.

Samantha blinked as she stared at his mouth, 'So that's what he looks like without it on.' She felt her cheeks turn pink… the man was incredibly handsome. He had a strong jawline and lips looked rough but inviting. 'I'm such a damn pervert. I don't even know him!'

Soundwave brought the cup to his lips and drank the tea. Immediately, his optics widened. This tasted… he actually couldn't describe the taste. The only form of substance he'd ever had was energon, and it tastes nothing like this. For a brief moment when it touched his glossa, he'd wanted to spit it out, but the longer he let it stay, the better it tasted. Finishing the tea, he set the cup down and quickly lifted his mask. " _Soundwave… enjoy_."

Smiling, Samantha took his cup, "Would you care for some more?" She had just finished her own cup. Slowly, Soundwave nodded. "I'll be back again." There wasn't much talking between them, but he was probably just a shy person. That or he just didn't like talking.

When Samantha left, Soundwave looked around. " _Human's home: Fascinating._ " There was a lot of detail in the house, and he was curious, what purpose of having all of this stuff? Back on Cybertron, his 'home' as the humans would call it, did not have this much stuff. At most, he kept a few holopads and an energon dispenser. Frenzy was also looking around, but every time he tried getting off the couch, Soundwave put him back… he didn't know what around here was dangerous.

Just then, a strange vibrating sound echoed through the room. Looking across the table, Soundwave regarded the human's cellphone. It was a primitive form of communication, but perhaps this could play in his favor. Without wasting another nano-klick, he grabbed the phone and slid his sleeve down. The skin on his wrist warped before a metallic tentacle shot out and connected with the phone. Dimming his optics, he scanned the phone. There wasn't much information besides her contacts, which contained her parent's numbers. The screen of the phone became a jumbled mess of strange symbols as he uploaded a virus.

"Alright, here is your cup of tea." Samantha walked back into the room. With lightning reflexes, Soundwave brought his hand and the phone behind his back. He wasn't finished uploading his virus. Setting the tea down, Samantha raised a brow, "Huh… I could've sworn I heard my phone vibrating." Didn't she leave it on the table? Oh well, she'll look for it later. Sitting back down, Samantha raised a brow, "Are you okay?" His arm was behind his back.

Soundwave nodded as he leaned back. ' _Technology: Primitive / Upload taking too long_ ' The phone could only take so much information. How humans could work with something this primitive? It made him feel irritated. Once he takes this human for his own, he'll have to give her something far better and more secure. Even a sparkling could invade her phone. Once he finished uploading the virus, he smiled behind his mask… now keeping tabs of the human would be far easier. He now had access to her phone calls, location, and everything she could possibly do. He also took the liberty of improving the security with his own code.

* * *

**(Autobots)**

Optimus was starting to regret his plan. He'd just scanned a rusted old truck he found in a scrapyard, and he felt disgusted. His protoform was covered in rust, and this armor offered minimal protection. 'May Primus lead us in the right direction with this human.'

" **Frag me!** " Sunstreaker shivered as he looked over his armor, "This fragging human better be worth it, Prime!"

Ironhide rolled his optics, "Quit being a sparkling. What mech can't handle a little rust?" He wasn't the least bit bothered by being covered in rust. He'd been through worse.

"My protoform is ruined! And for what? A primitive human?"

Off to the side, Jazz and Prowl glared at Sunstreaker. A possessive feeling was coursing through their sparks, they didn't like how Sunstreaker was insulting the femme. Before either one could speak, Sideswipe beat them, "Calm down Sunny. You act like being covered in rust is the ugliest you ever looked." A fist hit him over the helm. "What the frag!?"

"My name is Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe knew better than to call him Sunny.

Optimus let loose an irritated sigh, "Enough. Ratchet," He turned to look at his medic, "Have you heard back from B-127." He was the only one not with them.

Ratchet nodded his helm, "He just finished changing his protoform and is on his way back. And his designation is Bumblebee, remember?" The scout decided to change in designation many cycles ago, but with Optimus, old habits die hard.

"Affirmative." He turned to look at the rest of the Autobots, "Tomorrow, the femme must choose one of us. I require each of you to take extra caution around the human, we don't want to risk alarming her." Much less destroying the glasses by accident.

Sunstreaker scoffed, "I still think we should just go to that femme's house and take the damn thing. Who's gonna fragging stop us?"

"Sunstreaker, you will do no such thing."

Sideswipe smirked at his brother, "I still don't see why you're angry at the human. I mean, she did fix your armor." The Autobots still had no idea how. Ratchet was certain she had some type of electronic device, but even he admitted the idea was idiotic… humans were not advance enough to fix a cybertronian's frame in seconds. As for Optimus, he was overly curious about how she did it. The researcher inside himself wanted to run some scans, but he knew that would never happen.

* * *

**(Back with Samantha)**

Leading Soundwave to the door, Samantha couldn't help but feel his eyes staring straight through her. "Sorry again about your robot." Soundwave looked at her briefly before nodding his head and walking out with Frenzy. He was holding the robot in his arm. 'Can this night get any weirder?' Closing the door, she spun around. "Alright, now where is my phone." Reaching down her sleeve, she pulled out her wand and flourished it, " _Accio phone_." Immediately, her phone came flying from the living room. Catching it, she frowned, "Huh? Wait, it was in there?" Maybe it fell under her seat.

She hit the power button and frowned again, "Ugh… please don't tell me I forgot to charge it." The screen was blank. Hitting it one more time, it turned on. 'Strange… Why are all my apps organized?' It was probably from an update. "Let's see… one missed call." Checking the number, she hummed, 'Don't know that number.' Turning the screen off, she slipped the phone back into her pocket. For some reason, her phone felt extremely hot. As if it had been running with the screen on for a half-hour. "I'd better get some rest. I have to go pick out a car tomorrow… _yay_." Her voice was devoid of emotion.

Outside, Soundwave had deactivated his holoform and had a wire running into the back of Frenzy's helm. He was replaying everything that had happened before he arrived. Seeing his sparkling attacked in the recording made him want to transform and stomp on that rodent. The human called it Mojo, correct? Once he takes the femme, that rodent is the first thing to go. From how she yelled at it earlier, she might be proud if he eliminated it. His spark rumbled at the idea. Looking further into Frenzy's processor, he stopped. So the femme did wash his sparkling, and by the looks of it, she was extremely delicate. Despite her gentleness with his sparkling, he was baffled. Those 'bubbles' as humans called it, how was she making it move and change shape? Could all humans do that?

Frenzy jumped in his seat as he replayed the memory, " _Frenzy like femme. Go back?_ " Maybe, if he throws some more of that dirt on his protoform, the femme will clean him again.

Soundwave growled as the smell of the femme once more took control of his processor. The fact that his sparkling liked the femme made him want to snatch her up. Though as delightful as the idea seemed, he had to wait. Right now, he needed to check on Rumble.

**(Air Force One)**

Rumble peek around a large crate and watched the humans work, "Rumble: In position."

Barricade growled through the comm-link, "Just hurry up sparkling, I don't have all mega-cycle."

Looking around, Rumble waddled his way across the airstrip. The humans ignored the tiny robot walking… one woman even mistook it for a toy. It wouldn't be the strangest thing they've seen walk across the airstrip. Getting into the aircraft, Rumble looked around. " _Elevator: Located_ " Heading to the elevator, he looked up and glared at the call button. Jumping up, he tried desperately to press the button, but he just wasn't tall enough. Stomping his foot, he turned around and grabbed a small crate, pushing it in front of the panel. Climbing onto the container, he pressed the button and smiled behind his faceplate. " _Rumble… victory._ "

Heading into the elevator, his victory was short-lived… wait… humans had a panel in the elevator too!? Before he could run and grab the small crate, the elevator slammed shut. " _Rumble hate heights._ " After a few minutes of trying to reach the button, he gave up. However, before all hope was lost, the elevator started moving again. " _Human: Incoming_ " Not knowing what to do, he stood perfectly still with his arms at his sides. When the elevator opened, a blond woman wearing a blue suit stepped in. Primus must have been on Rumble's side because she pressed the bottom floor. ' _Victory for Rumble… again._ '

"I'm heading down to storage." The flight attendant said to her co-worker. "Huh?" The attendant looked down, who left the toy in the elevator? Picking up the blue robot, she looked it over, "These companies… Making their robots more detailed by the day." After getting to storage, the flight attendant stepped out and placed the bot on a crate. 'Mister President wants a Ding-Dong… ugh, I hate my job.'

Rumble jumped off the crate and waddled away. Before going any further, he saw another small box and immediately grabbed it… humans made things too fragging high! At least on Cybertron, there would be an access port for a minicon of his height. After dragging the crate to the server tower, he got up and inserted a rod from his finger. Immediately, he started scanning the human's servers. Soundwave was going to be proud of him! If he finds Megatron, maybe he'll take him to see the femme from before.

* * *

**(Pentagon)**

"Someone! They're hacking Air Force One! We need a senior analyst." Maggie shouted out. Immediately, security personnel and different analysts were rushing towards her. "I think they're planting a virus."

"A virus?" The cadet beside her asked. He couldn't make sense of what was being projected on the screen.

"They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time." Maggie typed as quickly as she could, but there was nothing to be done. She had neither the speed nor knowhow to stop something like this.

A high ranking officer to her right grabbed his headset, "Code Red, we have a breach."

Maggie shook her head and turned, "You've got to cut the hardlines."

"What?"

To emphasize her point, she tapped the screen, "Whatever they want, they're getting."

Turning around, the officer looked to his superior, "Sir?"

The one-star General frowned as he looked at the screen, "Get the flash drive from my office… now!" Everyone turned to look at the General with uncertainty… flash drive? What flash drive?

The senior analyst looking at the screen turned to look at his superior, "Sir, if we do that, we could lose everything." The upload was at 52 percent.

"Cutting the lines won't do us any good. We need to stop them from receiving the data." A low ranking analyst came running over with a small briefcase.

Maggie spun around and pointed at the screen, "Sir, if we don't cut the line now, they will get~"

The General ignored her and opened the small briefcase, inside laid a tiny flash drive. There was a strange symbol on the top of it. "Run this now." He handed Maggie the drive. Maggie blinked in confusion but did as she was told. Sticking the flash drive into the computer, the screen flickered. "What happened?" Everything froze. Moving the mouse, nothing happened. All they could see was the upload screen at 89 percent.

The flash drive was created with a joint agreement with MACUSA. To protect national security, very few people besides a few senior analysts and high ranking generals knew about the magical community. The thumb drive was enchanted with the sole purpose of wiping their systems and recollecting lost data from its unintended source.

On the screen, they watched as the upload percentage went backward. 73 percent, 68 percent… unfortunately, using the flash drive came at a high cost. Sparks shot out of the keyboard and screen. Nobody was prepared when the screen exploded and not only the screen they were looking at. All the monitors in the room started sparking.

Maggie shook her head in shock, 'What the hell is happening?'

* * *

**(Back on Air Force One)**

Rumble jumped in joy as the upload almost finished, Soundwave would really be proud of him now. As he searched the files, he recognized the pictures of Megatron, or as the humans called him N.B. . Strangely, there was mention of a human named Witwicky… Wasn't the human he met the other day named Witwicky?

Just as he uploaded the last of the virus, he jolted. A few sparks shot out of the server tower. A strange feeling engulfed his spark. Against his better judgment, he attempted to pull his hands out of the tower, but… he was stuck. "Rumble: Require assistance."

To make matters worse, the box he was standing on slid away. So now he was stuck dangling from the server tower, desperately trying to unpatch himself. Unavoidably, Rumble whirled in pain as he felt the data he'd just downloaded get ripped out of his processor. No words could describe the pain the minicon was experiencing. Looking up, Rumble noticed the screen turn black before a liquid started pouring out onto his faceplate. This was impossible, liquids couldn't come out of screens! The black goop covered his faceplate, and he shook his helm, trying to get it off. "Rumble… scared!" He wanted Soundwave! He was in pain, covered in a black slimy liquid, and dangling from a server.

Once all the information was deleted from his processor, Rumble whined. Whatever the humans were doing, it wasn't just removing the data, it was attempting to erase his entire processor! In fear of becoming a mindless husk, Rumbled slammed his arm. A bit of energon shot out of his wound. In quick succession, he slammed on his arm before finally breaking it off, severing his connection. Rumble shakenly stood up and cried, though he lacked tear ducts, energon was gushing out of his now severed arm. " _Rumble want Soundwave!_ "

Reaching up, the minicon attempted to pull his arm out of the server, but it was still stuck. He was afraid to think about what would happen if he kept himself connected. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Rumble ran off. All the while, trying to keep the energon from pouring out of his missing arm.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Soundwave revved his engine. He'd gotten a distress call from his sparkling, but it was far worse. He could feel his sparkling calling out through their bond. A seat belt wrapped around Frenzy and his tires squealed as he shifted into gear. If anything has happened to his sparkling, Barricade will pay dearly for not looking over him.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

Barricade was terrified. No, mortified!

Rumble was in his back seat, bleeding energon. His entire fragging servo was missing! Soundwave was going to murder him. It was hard to understand the sparkling from all his crying, but he was able to get a general idea of what happened. Though it didn't make sense. Meeting at a barren lake, Barricade watched as Soundwave sped down the road. The mech's anxiety shot throughout his spark.

When Soundwave reached a close enough distance, he immediately transformed. Frenzy was kept safe inside his chest plate. " _Rumble: Now!_ " He held his hand out to Barricade. Where was his sparkling!? Soundwave found his frame and spark lock up when he saw Rumble step out of Barricade and run towards him. Snatching up the minicon, Soundwave immediately looked over his injured sparkling. His fragging servo was missing! Bringing his own servo up, he transformed it into hundreds of tiny wires and began cauterizing the sparklings wires. " _Rumble: Safe / Soundwave: Protect Rumble._ " With the wound sealed, he opened his chest plate and put the sparkling inside… he'd wash him later. And work of making him a new arm. But right now, he needed his sparkling safe inside his chest plate. His energon levels were far too low.

"Soundwave I~" Barricade flew back when a servo hit him. Grabbing the mech's vocal unit, he was on the verge of making Barricade as obsolete as B-127, the Autobot's scout. If his intel is up to date, the scout now identifies himself as 'Bumblebee.'

" _Rumble Injured: Report_ " He tightened his hold on Barricade's neck.

Barricade was struggling to speak, his vocal processor was on the verge of breaking. "F~frag if I know. The minicon was collecting the data you wanted, and he said it was forced out of his processor. He broke his servo off because he couldn't disconnect from the fragging server."

" _Report: Illogical._ " Felling a bit of mercy for the terrified mech, he threw him to the ground again. " _Sparkling Injured: Barricade responsible for sparkling's safety._ "

Barricade got up. Dirt was covering his armor. "Don't blame me. It was the human's technology that forced your minicon to break his arm off." The mech backed up when he met Soundwave's visor. While he couldn't see his optics, he felt them piercing his frame. Not wanting another thrashing, the con transformed and drove off. He'd have to wait until Soundwave was calm.

Inside his chest, Soundwave connected a wire into the back of Rumble's helm, much like he'd done with Frenzy. Replaying the minicons memories, he growled as he relived the sparklings nightmare. So Barricade was telling the truth when he said Rumble couldn't disconnect from the server. However, he was more concerned with what his minicon was saying through their bond. Whatever the humans had done almost wiped Rumble's processor. Crossing his arms, Soundwave stood there next to the small lake. Inside his chest plate, he brought his sparklings closer to his spark. Frenzy got attacked by a rodent, and Rumble was forced to rip his servo off. No words could describe his rage as he stood there shaking. He remained emotionless about most things, but not when it came to his sparklings.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Samantha tapped her fingers against her leg. "So which dealership are we heading to?" She looked at her father, who was busy driving.

"You'll see." He turned and started driving next to a porch dealership. "Surprised?" He smirked at her, but it quickly vanished when he saw his daughter's glare.

"We both know you'd never buy me that type of car."

"How do you know? Maybe I've had a change of heart for my little girl."

Samantha gave her father a cruel smirk and produced a small bottle, "Just because you're my father doesn't mean I won't force you to tell the truth." It was a small amount of veritas serum.

"Alright~alright… what happened to the little girl who loved my jokes?"

Chuckling, she gave her father a deranged look, "I'm not sure what little girl we're talking about. But I never liked your jokes."

"Well, you can't blame a father for trying." He drove across the street to a rundown dealership. Samantha was too busy reading the sign, she hadn't noticed the cars or rusted up truck following them from behind.

Getting out of the car, she looked at the sign, "Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo?" Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the ostrich. "This can't be legal or sanitary." What car dealership has a petting zoo?

"Hey, Manny! Get your cousin out of the costume, he's scaring all the white folk." A man yelled as he leaned out of a doorway.

Samantha looked at the man dressed in clown makeup, "Okay… I'm officially uncomfortable." The man with clown makeup on was staring at her.

Ron smiled at Samantha's reaction, "You know when I was your age, I'd be happy if it had four wheels and a motor."

"Alright… but your first car wasn't half a piece of crap." Samantha presented the car next to her, "You've heard of the 40-year-old virgin, right?"

"Ya?"

"Okay, this is the 400-year-old virgin, or to better explain, the broken down car that caused a major traffic jam."

Ron chuckled, "C'mon, you're just difficult." He stopped laughing when the rim of the car she was pointing at immediately fell off.

Samantha stared blankly at the fallen piece of metal, "Did… did he glue the rim on?" She could see the traces of super glue on the inside. 'I'm gonna die, aren't I?' She was terrified of what nightmare car she was going to get. 'I can just see it now. Young woman died in a car crash because her father bought her a cheap car.'

"What have I told you, Sam? No sacrifice, no~"

"Victory, I know. The old Witwicky motto." Despite hearing that motto since she was a little girl, Samantha never understood why it was their family's motto. At least, until she learned what her grandfather was willing to sacrifice to expose magic. From old articles she read at Hogwarts, he was just as big an influence as Geralt Grindlewald was. Thankfully, nobody came to the conclusion she was Archibald's granddaughter.

Before Sam and Ron could dwell on the broken rim, a man came running over. "Bobby Bolivia," He kicked the rim under the car with the back of his foot. "Like the country, but without the runs." He shook their hands. "How can I help ya?"

"Well, my daughter here is looking to get her first car." Ron patted her on the back.

"You come to see me?" Bobby pointed to his chest before smiling, "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby!" Walking over, he swung an arm over her shoulder, much to her displeasure. "What's yer name, sweetheart?"

"Samantha." She felt uncomfortable with him touching her. 'Personal space much?'

"Samantha? Can I call ya Sam for short? Of course! I know ya won't mind." He pointed across his lot, "Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods."

Sam looked around the lot and raised a brow, 'It should be a crime for letting such beautiful cars get busted up.' She noticed a Porsche, an old Peterbilt, two rusted Lamborghinis from the 80s, and… was that an ambulance and police cruiser? The only one that didn't seem out of place was the yellow Camaro.

"Let me tell ya, sweetheart. A driver don't pick the car… the car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Biting her tongue, Samantha tried to be kind, "Thanks… I'll~uh… I'll keep that in mind." She forced herself from rolling her eyes. This man was clearly going to try and swindle her. 'Cars pick the driver… pfff… they aren't wands.' She also didn't like how he used the word mystical. 'I shouldn't be hard on him, but he doesn't know a thing about something being mystical.'

Bobby began giving her a sob story about trying to make his mammy happy, which in turn, Samantha smiled when she watched his 'mammy' flip him off. "Aw, c'mon, don't be that way."

Heading to the police cruiser and ambulance, Samantha looked uncertain, "Not to be rude or anything, but isn't it illegal to drive these?"

"Huh?" Bobby looked at the cars, "Hey, Manny! Where did these cars come from? You know I can't sell this!" He pointed to the ambulance and cruiser.

Manny shook his head and shoulders, "I don't know nothing about that. That locco!" As Bobby left to go reprimand his mechanic, Samantha approached the front of the ambulance.

'Is the engine running?' Placing her hand on the hood, it felt warm. Walking to the side door, she opened it and peeked inside. The ambulance was shaking violently, 'I think that Manny guy never turned it off.' Sam looked to her father, "If this ambulance were street legal, I might ask you to get it. Then I could turn the sirens on and just get everyone out of the way." She also liked the interior, it looked cozy. Running a hand over the leather seat, it felt just as inviting to sleep on. "Oh, well."

Bobby was still yelling and now hitting Manny over the head with a newspaper, "Do you want the police to come after us again?"

Samantha pretended she hadn't heard him and went to the police cruiser. "I feel like I've seen this before." Leaning down, she ran her thumb over the strange symbol on the door. Like the ambulance, the car was shaking only far worse. Trying to see the insignia better, she started wiping her hand softly across the metal, trying to get the dirt and rust off. 'Okay, I know I've seen that symbol before.' Perhaps it was an old auto company? When she went to walk away, the door swung open. 'Huh?' Ron was too preoccupied with looking at the ostrich, he hadn't noticed. Heading back to the cruiser, she peeked inside, "At least the interior is spotless." It's as if someone with OCD had cleaned the interior. 'How does the outside look busted up, but the inside look brand new?' Not wanting to damage the door, she grabbed the handle and softly closed it. Next to her, the ambulance's sirens went off. "Uh?"

Bobby and Ron immediately looked at Sam, and the sirens turned off. Heading back over, Bobby brushed his shirt, "Sorry 'bout that, I'll have Manny take a look at it. Sorry if it startled you, sweetheart." The police cruiser's sirens also went off, causing the three humans to jump. Ron was now glaring at Sam. "Alright, how about these two beauties?" He led her to the Lamborghinis.

"These are racing cars." Samantha looked between the red and yellow sports cars. They were old, but still clearly designed for a race track.

"Well, they used to be." Bobby leaned his hand on the yellow hood and immediately took his hand off, "Ah~sorry." He laughed the pain off, "Hot day, you know?" The hood was blazing hot.

Looking at the red Lamborghini, Samantha smiled, "One wash of this car, and I might be tempted." She scratched some of the rust off. "If this were my car, I'd never let such amazing vehicles get rusted up." She mumbled under her breath. "If only you were street legal." Bobby would obviously try to scam her, but she knew this car wasn't legal. _At least in Tranquility_. Street racing was popular here, so all racing vehicles of this type were not allowed to be driven. Heading to the yellow Lamborghini, she used her sleeve to wipe off the dust on the side mirror. "Ugh… so much rust. Poor thing, what happened to you?"

"Ah! I see this beauty caught your eye, huh?" Bobby asked as he walked to the other side.

"Yes, actually." She looked over the car and shrugged, "But I can't drive it. Not street legal here in Tranquility, you know?" She gave him a look.

Bobby chuckled, "Ah~smart, girl." But behind his smile, he was annoyed she knew the car wasn't legal. "Well, let's not despair. We have a beauty right here." He presented the small Porsche beside the yellow Lamborghini.

Walking around the front of the car, Samantha froze. Glancing down, she noticed the yellow car was humming. "I think the engine is running."

Bobby spun around and realized she was right, "Hey, Manny! What have I said about leaving my cars running? You're wasting my gas!" He attempted to open the door, but it refused to budge. "Manny! I need a crowbar, the door is stuck again!" The engine revved as Bobby kept trying to open it.

Walking to the door on the opposite side, Samantha waved her hand, " _Alohomora_." A golden light shot from the small lock, and the door opened. Leaning into the car, she saw the car keys and turned off the ignition. But the car was still shaking. Before getting out, she looked over the interior. "Holy… this interior is amazing." It almost put the last few cars to shame. Closing the door, she went to Porsche. Bobby was giving her a strange look.

"Uh~right. Here we have a beautiful Porsche." Ironic since his lot was right across from a Porsche dealership.

Getting in the car, Samantha gripped the steering wheel, "Feels cozy." Leaning back in the seat, she was sure the seat was vibrating. It was incredibly soothing. She almost wanted to take a nap. Looking out the window, she turned to Bobby, "So how much for this?"

"Well… considering the car's rareness, I'd say it's worth $12,000."

Samantha nearly choked on her spit, "$12,000?!"

Ron was already shaking his head, "Sorry, not paying over $4,000."

Getting back in the car, she ran her hand over the steering wheel, "Welp, sorry. Maybe someone without a cheap father will buy you." Grabbing the handle, she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Bobby walked to the door, "Alright, c'mon sweetheart, get out."

"The door is stuck." It took Ron and Bobby's strength, as well as Samantha's, to push the door open. After getting out, Samatha brushed her pants, "Sorry, I don't know what happened there."

"Nothing to worry about. Manny! I need some oil, we got a faulty door!" Samantha covered one ear. If she heard him yell for this _Manny_ guy one more time, she would lose it. "Alright, small cars are not your thing and a bit expensive." He then led her to a black truck. Like the rest of the cars, it was covered in rust.

"Now, this beast might be worth enough for you." He turned to Ron and tried swindling the truck for $8,000.

Sam rolled her eyes, Bobby had yet to realize he'd never swindle her father. 'When Dad says $4,000, he means it.' Heading to the black truck, she opened the door and hopped in. "With a beast like this, I bet driving over other cars would be fun." She smirked at the idea of driving it over Trent's truck, his was a baby compared to this. "I definitely would feel safe riding around in this beast." She leaned back and smiled. The AC was on, and the seat felt warm. Like the last car, she had a little trouble opening the door, but eventually, she was able to open it. And as expected, Bobby was refusing to lower the price.

It was telling the car dealer was getting a little irritated, "Okay, okay… $4,000. Hmmm… how about this bad boy?" Bobby pushed Samantha in front of an old Peterbilt truck. The thing was an eyesore to him and a gas guzzler. He'd gladly sell it for $4,000.

Samantha stood there, staring at the truck's grill, she felt so small compared to it. 'Then again, it is a truck.' Leaning close to the grill, her hair lightly blew towards it. Almost as if it were breathing. But unlike the last few cars she looked at, the truck immediately came to life and started swaying. Bobby was too busy talking to Ron to notice. Since it was Ron who was paying, he'd lost almost all interest in Sam. Opening the door of the Peterbilt, she sat down and shivered. Being in the truck made her feel… weird. Safe… but weird. Looking around the interior, she ran her hand across the dashboard. "So much dust."

Leaning back, she giggled, "I feel so small, just sitting here." She was so preoccupied; much like Bobby, she hadn't noticed the door had closed and locked itself. A blush filled her face as she hugged her midsection, she crossed her legs, 'W~what the hell is happening to me?' She felt turned on, and the vibrating seat wasn't helping. "T~too bad, I can't drive this big guy." The truck immediately stopped shaking, almost as if it had heard what she'd said. "If only I had a class A driver's license." Sitting up, she grabbed the handle and pulled. "Again?" She kept pulling the handle, but the door wouldn't open. 'Where's the lock?' The door didn't have one. "C'mon, open up." But the door refused her attempts to open it.

"Sam? Everything okay?" Ron noticed Sam was struggling with the door. For the next few minutes, Ron and Bobby tried to get the door open; they even tried using the crowbar, but it refused to budge. The strangest part was no matter what spell Samantha cast on the door, it worked only for a few seconds. At one point, they opened the door, but it immediately slammed shut. Growing tired, Samantha slipped her wand out and pointed it at the door, " _Relashio_." A light emitted from her wand and blew the door open. Jumping out, Sam turned to Bobby, "Do I have to worry about being locked in your cars?" This was becoming ridiculous.

Bobby felt his anxiety rise, "Sorry, sweetheart, Not my intention." If he lost these customers, he'd be furious. "What do you think? Will you take the truck? I'll have Manny fix the door before you leave."

Samantha raised a brow, "That would be great. But… I don't have a Class A license. So I can't even drive it. Also, it might be a bit excessive if I drove this everywhere." She wasn't going to deny the truck was a beauty, despite all the rust and worn out parts. "Anything else?"

Bobby led them to the last car in the line, "Uncle Bobby B, will find you a car, little lady, don't you worry."

Looking over the yellow and black striped Camaro, she ran her hand over the hood. 'The hood feels warm.' She stopped moving her hand when she felt a strange beat from under the hood. Keeping her hand still, 'That feels like a heartbeat.' But instead of two beats, like a human heart, there were three. Getting in the Camaro, she clutched the steering wheel, "Feels good." Wiping the dirt off of the horn, she noticed that symbol again. 'Maybe Dad knows what brand this is.' Running her hand across the seat, the heat spiked, causing her to jump. 'O~oh no, it's happening again.' Crossing her legs, she tried to ignore the pool of lust building between her legs.

"Considering the classic nature of the car and the custom paint job." Bobby began.

"But it's faded." Bobby leaned down to look into the car.

"Ya, but it's custom."

Her jaw dropped, "Custom faded?"

"It's your first car sweetcheeks, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He stood back up and smiled, "Girls and cars, am I right?"

Samantha felt her jaw drop again, 'Does he think because I'm a girl I don't understand cars?'

"Five grand." Bobby was smiling. Hopefully, he could get this guy to go up a little on the price.

Ron shook his head, "Sorry, not going over four."

Bobby looked irritated and leaned back into the car, "C'mon kid, get out."

"Kid?" She loathed being called a kid, "Also, what happened to your little saying, cars pick their drivers."

"Sometimes, they pick the driver with the cheap-ass father." He waved his hand, "And little lady, I said, 'Man and machine.' Not a woman and machine." Bobby pulled back and winced when the seat flung forward and hit him in the face. "Ah~son of a~bgilal" He stopped himself from cursing.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, Bobby Bolivia is always okay!" He went to the next car. "Now, this is a fighter right here." He got in the crappier yellow car, "This is a classic engine right here." Sam shut the door, and the other side opened up.

Ron immediately looked at Sam, "Samantha!" He clenched his teeth.

Leaning close, she whispered loudly into her father's ear, the red truck behind them was in earshot, "Don't look at me. I haven't cast a single spell since we got here. You think I don't want to transfigure him into a chair?"

Looking back, Ron looked over at the other car, "Are you alright?"

Bobby nodded as he got out the other side, "Ya! Hey Manny! Come tell your cousin to get out of the clown costume and bang this dent out, baby!" He started laughing.

Samantha walked around to the front of the red Peterbilt and leaned against the grill, "Ugh… Please, Merlin, let's just get this nightmare over with." The truck rumbled behind her. A strange sound caught Sam's ear, 'What is that?' The next thing she knew, the windshields from most of the cars had exploded. When glass from a busted up, Mercedes came towards her, she instinctively held her hands up, " _Immobulus_." A blue wave shot from her hands, and the glass shards became frozen in mid-air, 'Shit! What am I doing.' Without bothering to look, she quickly slid her wand out, " _Finite_." she muttered the spell, and the glass fragments fell to the ground. Thankfully, _nobody_ had noticed her.

Bobby got up and looked around his lot with wide eyes, "Four thousand." His voice was cracked, and he held up four fingers.

* * *

**(Beforehand; Autobots Perspective)**

Following the human's car, Optimus felt his spark jolt in fear, "Sideswipe, you stated the humans would be going to a terrible car dealership." He stated throughout the comm-link.

Sunstreaker was growling, "Are you fragging kidding me!? I got rusted up for nothing!?" And if this is the car dealership she was going to, then the human femme was fragging spoiled. 'Worst auto shop, my scrapping aft!' However, to their relief, the parental unit was only trying to pull a prank on the human femme. Though the Autobots had the same expression as Samantha. They were not pleased about this prank, not even the twins.

Getting into place, the Autobots waited patiently for the humans. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker was praying to Primus the human wouldn't pick him.

Ratchet frowned behind his form, "What is this scent you were talking about? I don't smell~gah!" He choked on his words when Samantha approached him and Prowl. Her scent was sweet and had his mouth watering. 'Primus… they weren't fragging with me.' When the femme opened his door, he shivered when she ran a hand over his seat. The medic felt his sensors peak. Something she said before approaching him finally clicked in his processor, 'What does she mean it's illegal to drive me?' What was wrong with his alt-form? Upon researching the specific ' _function_ ' of his alt-form, he frowned. Human customs were ridiculous.

Though deep down, he was a bit let down on knowing he wasn't even an option. Then again, that also applied to Prowl.

When Samantha got to Prowl, she brushed the mech's wing, trying to get the dirt off it. Prowl bit his glossa, and shivered, 'M~my wing. Pl~please don't stop.' If he ever acted like this in front of the others, he'd be mortified. When the femme tried walking away, he instinctively swung his door open, almost hitting Ratchet.

Ratchet's voice echoed through the comm-link, "Prowl, what are you doing?" The other bots were confused, what was he doing? Also, why did Ratchet's voice sound deeper? Was he in pain?

Prowl choked a little, "Forgive me, my wings are sensitive." Samatha was looking inside his alt-form, and his spark swelled with pride when she complimented how clean it was. If she liked how organized he was, he'd relish seeing her reaction to his office on the Ark. He'd willingly watch over this femme… which surprises himself. With a scent like that lingering around him all day, it made his processor calm down.

Samantha closed Prowl's door, the scent that had been blowing in Ratchet's direction made his frame melt. He was so lost to his pleasure he didn't realize he'd turned on his sirens. Once he came to his senses, he quickly turned them off, "My apologies Optimus. I believe my processor is fragmented."

However, before Ratchet could say anything else, Prowl's sirens went when he saw the man, Bobby, attempt to put his hand on _his_ femme. He was tainting her scent with his vile stench.

Sunstreaker growled through the comm, "What the frag is wrong with you two!? Will you fragging stop!" It wasn't a question.

Optimus hummed softly. It was bizarre to see Prowl and Ratchet act so strange. _Especially Prowl_.

When Samantha got to the twins, Sideswipe was already shaking, **:F~frag, Sunny… can we keep the human?:** He asked through their bond. Optimus and the others didn't need to hear them.

 **:Are you out of your processor!?:** Sunstreaker yelled. His anger shot up when Bobby leaned on his hood. 'If another fragging human touches me, I'll squish them!' He burned the man's hand and growled.

Samantha leaned inside Sideswipe and smiled, "If this were my car, I'd never let such an amazing car get rusted up."

Sideswipe shook **:Please, Sunny! She thinks I'm amazing! I'll give you all my high-grade energon.:** He wouldn't say it, but Sideswipe was confident he felt a twinkle of jealousy from his brother.

 **:No! No shut your fragging spark up:** As Samatha walked over to Sunstreaker, the yellow mech was growling. 'I swear to Primus if you~' She instead did something unexpected. Using the sleeve of her shirt, she started wiping the dirt off his side mirror.

"Ugh… so much rust. Poor thing, what happened to you?" She asked while getting a bit more of the dirt off.

Sunstreaker bit his glossa as the human got the dirt off of him. He refused to say anything as he tried blocking the femme's scent, but it was too strong. ' _F~fragging human._ ' The smell was making his spike throb. And his brother wasn't helping at all. **:Will you stop inhaling her scent!:**

 **:No!:** Sideswipe shuddered, 'Primus what I'd give to have this femme.' Never had a femme made him this close to overloading. Especially with her scent. Were she cybertronian, he would stop at nothing to mate with her… _then again_.

 **: Don't you fragging think about it! I'm not taking some filthy human for a mate.:** Sunstreaker yelled.

**:It was just a thought, cool your circuits.:**

Bobby attempted to open Sunstreaker's door, but the mech refused to let him in. At the mention of prying his door open with a crowbar, the mech was on the verge of transforming. However, before he could, Samantha had walked to his door and waved her hand over the lock. " _Alohomora_."

Sunstreaker clenched his denture as his lock was forcibly opened. 'What did she just do!?' When she got inside his form, the scent became too much for the mech, and it fogged his processor, 'Sweet Primus that scent.' Sideswipe was laughing at him.

"Holy… this interior is amazing."

'Damn right, femme.' The sociopath inside him appreciated the compliment. She may be human, but… at least she recognizes greatness when she sees it. Once she turned his ignition off, she left the car and carefully closed the door.

Heading to the Porsche, Jazz was practically having a spark-attack. He wanted the femme to pick him so badly. 'I'll take this little lady on a ride any day of the week.' The fragrance she had graced his nose. When she took a seat, he softly vibrated her seat, 'Feel free to take a nap, little femme… I won't mind.' Seeing that tired look on her face made him swell with joy. From the other end, he could feel Ratchet and Prowl glaring at him. They wanted the femme to sit in their alt-forms.

Sam looked at Bobby through his window, "So how much for this?" Words couldn't describe how ecstatic the mech was. The femme was gonna buy him! Nothing could ruin this solar cycle.

Bobby looked him over, "Well… considering the rareness of the car, I'd say it's worth $12,000."

Samantha nearly choked on her spit, "$12,000?!" Hearing this made Jazz freeze. Was that a lot?

Ron was shaking his head, "Sorry, not paying over $4,000."

She ran her hand over the steering wheel, "Welp, sorry. Maybe someone without a cheap father will buy you." When she attempted to open the door, the mech kept it closed.

"Frag-naw! I deserve to look over the little lady." Jazz yelled through the comm-link.

Optimus frowned, "Jazz, the humans have decided. Release the femme."

"Not happening, boss bot. I deserve to watch over the femme." This 'Bobby' guy could frag off for all he cared. 'She ain't leavin', and that's final.' The mech clenched his denture as the humans forced his door open. Once they finally got it open, Jazz was shaking in rage. If it weren't for the thought of scaring the femme, he would've transformed and ran off with her. The second in command gave a silent pout as the femme went to Ironhide next. If that parental unit of hers wasn't cheap, then he could've been her guardian. He was so close to being surrounded by that femme's scent.

Ironhide rolled his optics, "Quit acting like a sparkling." As Samantha drew closer to him, an unusual fragrance hit his nose, 'Huh? What is that?' Was… was that coming from the human? She opened his door and closed it. His insides were now being fermented with her scent, 'Primus, does this femme smell nice.'

As Sam gripped his steering wheel, he growled softly; but it wasn't out of anger. "With a beast like this, I bet driving over other cars would be fun."

Ironhide suppressed a chuckle, he liked this femme. 'Run them over? Why do that when I have giant guns in my servos?' He was one of the few mechs who had his guns installed into his arms. The other Autobots preferred to use blasters and handheld cannons. This was mainly because having blasters in your arms uses more energon. Much like Jazz, when Samatha tried leaving, he refused to open the door. But eventually. He came to his senses. Though he ached to see her reaction as he showed off his cannons. What femme wouldn't be impressed?

When Ironhide heard the car dealer refusing to lower his price, he clenched his denture. 'Fragging pest.'

While Ironhide was growling across the comm-link, Optimus was growing worried. They needed one of them to be chosen, otherwise obtaining those glasses would be impossible. Tilting his mirror, Optimus couldn't help but admire the femme's complexion. 'Perhaps I may finally uncover what this 'scent' is.' Ever since he'd gotten a small whiff of it from the twins, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Bobby pushed Samantha in front of Optimus's grill, which led directly to his nose. Prime's optics widened, and his spark ignited. 'D~dear, Primus.' His optics rolled back into this helm as he inhaled the femme's sweet scent. He'd never smell something so strong and intoxicating before. Not even Elita-One could produce something this magnificent. Beneath his interface plate, his spike hardened to the point in which it hurt. He felt the human open his door and sit down in the driver's seat. Without thinking, he closed the door and locked it. Jolts of pleasure shot across Optimus's body. 'It has been eons since I've felt like this.' When she brushed his dashboard, Optimus jumped a little. Can… Can she do that again?

"I feel so small, just sitting here." Samantha giggled as she looked over the hood.

Optimus was panting as the human touched his seat. He needed more~huh? 'What is she doing?' Why was the femme crossing her legs and arms? Taking her scent in again spelled the Autobots doom. The femme was wishing to mate, and Primus, he couldn't think straight with that corruptive scent. Tilting the vents, he released his own scent into the cabin. To his shock… the femme was now blushing, and her fragrance was growing stronger. Vibrating the seat, his spike was on the verge of breaking through his interface plate.

Samantha shivered as she hugged herself, "T~too bad, I can't drive this big guy." Optimus stopped shaking, what was she talking about? "If only I had a Class A driver's license."

'Class A drivers license?' He attempted to research what this was, but the essence was making his processor and sensors break. He needed more. _So much more_.

When she attempted to open the door, he kept it shut. ' _The femme would be safe with me._ ' Optimus's body was quivering. 'Those clothes she is wearing… they are confining her scent.' He'd rather she didn't wear something that would conceal her scent. When the two human males attempted to open his door, a snarl erupted from his throat. These weak creatures were trying to take this scent away from him. Allowing his door to open for a brief second, he hit the two men before slamming it shut. ' ** _The femme is safe with me._** ' A few of the other Autobots were trying to talk to Optimus, but he'd turned off his comm-link. Speaking would make him think about anything other than this sweet and delicious scent. Licking his denture with his glossa, he turned the key in the ignition. Fully intending to drive off.

However, before he could, the human pulled out a stick and pointed it at his door, " _Relashio."_ His door blew open, and she got out. Shaking, Optimus turned off his motor… Why was she leaving? Didn't the femme appreciate his strong scent? **Did she even smell it?** Shaking his helm a bit, he came back to his senses and turned on his comm-link. At the same time, he was confused about how the human could force his door open.

"Prime! What in Primus's sake are you doing!?" Ratchet shouted.

"Optimus, couldn't you tell the femme wanted out?" Prowl asked.

Jazz huffed. He knew why Optimus wouldn't open the door. And he was jealous the Prime had a longer experience with the femme.

Bumblebee was confused, even scared. What was this scent they kept talking about, and why was Optimus acting so strange? When Samantha got inside his alt-form, Bumblebee froze. Much like the rest of them. His spark was pounding in his spark chamber. Emitting his own scent, a few of the other mechs were growling at him… Optimus included. But he couldn't help it. Having interfaced with a few femmes back on Cybertron, the scout definitely wasn't a virgin. Then again, none of the bots were. Bumblebee even lost a bet with the twins when he thought Prowl was a virgin, he'd lost three cubes of high-grade energon. What femme in her right processor would frag Prowl!?

Samantha grabbed the steering wheel "Feels nice." Like the rest of the cars, she tested the seat. The cars might not look nice, but she was sold with the seats. They were all extremely comfortable.

Bobby ran his hand over Bumblebee, "Considering the classic nature of the car and the custom paint job."

"But it's faded." The female said.

"Ya, but it's custom."

Bumblebee watched her jaw drop, "Custom faded?"

"It's your first car sweetcheeks, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He stood back up and smiled, "Girls and cars, am I right?"

All of the bots growled at that comment, even Sunstreaker. So what? Because she was a femme, she didn't understand someone was trying to scam her? Cybertron wasn't much different, and swindlers like him existed.

Ironhide was growing tired of this, "Prime, can we just shoot this fragging human?"

Optimus wouldn't lie, the idea was tempting. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans." Samantha's fragrance was starting to disappear from his cab, and like a tick digging into his mind, it drove him insane.

"Five Grand," Bobby said. All of the bots froze. Bumblebee was their last hope.

Ron shook his head, "Sorry, not going over four."

When Bobby made a remark to Sam, after leaning back in the car, Bumblebee hit the man with his seat.

Bumblebee started to panic, and his anger was rising. He wasn't done with the femme! He should be her guardian, her scent had his door wings twitch. While his wings were sensitive, they were nothing compared to Prowl's. Praxian door wings were delicate to another level. Once Samantha shut his door, he swung the other door open.

"Samantha!" Ron growled at her. Why was her creator getting mad at her? Bumblebee was tempted to open his back door and hit Ron.

"Don't look at me. I haven't cast a single spell since we got here. You think I don't want to transfigure him into a chair?"

Bumblebee chirped through the comms, 'What is a spell?' That was something all the bots were thinking. When the car dealer attempted to show off another car, Bumblebee tuned his radio to a high frequency. All the windshields exploded, besides the Autobots. However, what happened next left all the bots confounded. Sunstreaker's jaw had dropped, and Ratchet's scanner was going crazy.

Samantha held up her hands, " _Immobulus_." The glass shards that were coming towards her face froze in mid-air, other shards floated off. Waving her wand, she recited another strange word, " _Finite"_ She looked at Bobby and everyone else in the lot. It seems they were the only ones who saw her.

Bobby got to his feet and looked horrified, "Four thousand!"

Bumblebee started cheering silently, he'd gladly hand over all his high-grade energon if it meant he could be her guardian. Despite his excitement, the scout could feel the other bots glaring at him.

Optimus remained quiet about the entire ordeal. He was trying to understand what Samantha had done. His scans showed she didn't have any type of technology on her, so… how could she stop the shards of glass mid-flight?

This human… something tells him she was special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> And that is chapter 3! I hope all of you enjoyed it, as you can see, it was extra long because I wanted to include each of the bot's reaction. Poor Ratchet is left confused, Prowl needy, the twins angry and excited. Jazz going full possessive while Ironhide wants to show off. And then we have Optimus and Bumblebee... ahhh... these mechs are going to be the death of our little Samantha. If you see any grammatical errors, please forgive me, it is not my intention to leave those and I really do my best to fix them before publishing.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Samantha skimmed the enchanted newspaper from the Daily Prophet, an international news outlet for wizards. "Please take caution when going out at night as there is a feral vampire warning." Flipping to the next page, "Knight Bus fares have now dropped to nine sickles per-rider." A smile crept onto her face when she saw the article below, "After numerous protests at MACUSA Headquarters in New York on the relatively new law about illegal flying, the Wizengamot has declared it is the right of wizards to be allowed to fly on brooms during the day. Beginning next month, after the official ruling, wizards will be permitted to take to the skies again."

" _Sam_ ," Ron walked into the kitchen, he was covered in dirt, "Did you walk on my grass last night? A huge patch of grass is missing from the lawn." Almost as if there was a struggle.

Lowering the newspaper, she shook her head, "No." Technically, the patch was there from the other night. "Maybe it was that raccoon that has been getting into the trash." She knew it wasn't. 'He'd never believe me if I say I saved a tiny robot from our demon-dog.'

Ron sighed, "Alright, but then can you explain why I found this around the edges of our house?" He pulled out a red mushroom with white spots on the top. Unlike most mushrooms, this one had a perfect shine to the top.

"It's toadstool." She gave a nervous smile.

"Yes… so why is it in MY backyard."

"It's enchanted toadstool. You know, for protection." It was an old form of protective magic. When placed in a circle, it acts as a barrier for magical and non-magical beings.

"It's ugly, and your mother is beating down my neck. She thinks I'm growing shrooms." Ron spent ten minutes explaining it wasn't that type of mushroom.

"I'm sorry, but you know how self-conscious I am about someone breaking in. Besides, you refuse to let me cast the fidelius charm. Or some other form of protective magic on the house."

Shaking his head, he dropped the mushroom into the trashcan. "Okay. Next time, young lady. You ask me. If it means that much to you, it can stay. But I don't want you casting the fidelius charm on my house." As a squib, he was familiar with a few spells and what they did.

Samantha shook her head. 'Why does he have against that spell?' It provided the ultimate protection. Nobody would ever be able to enter their house, and it would be unplottable, disappearing from all maps. She imagined it had something to do with her mother and wanting to throw her usual block-party.

Ron washed his hands in the sink, "Have any plans for today?" He would be spending most of it on his hand and knees, digging up dirt.

"Well… I need to get some valen root from the lake." There were multiple plants by the lake." I also need to wash my car and repaint it." She sent an owl and ordered some parts for her car, including two tubs of enchanted paint. "A house elf dropped the paint and booster off this morning. So I think my afternoon will be busy."

Ron turned to look at his daughter, "Booster?" He didn't like where this was going.

"An invisibility booster. What? I could have ordered a booster to make it fly, but I didn't."

Ronald shook his head, 'At least she's gonna drive it.' And his money then wouldn't be going to waste. Once he left, Samantha went to her bedroom and grabbed the items she ordered. The invisibility booster was a silver cylinder with blue etchings scribbled across it. Also, running along the cylinder was tubing filled with different colored liquids.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Bumblebee groaned in delight. Ever since he came to the femme's home, his processor had been surrounded by nothing but her alluring fragrance. 'Primus, I hit the jackpot with this femme.' His vocal processor may be broken, but that didn't mean he couldn't speak inside his mind. Back on Cybertron, before the war, he was quite the chatter-bot. At least… that was before the war and the Autobots.

For the longest time, Bumblebee had remained neutral in the civil war. Before joining with the Autobots, he was an energon scout just trying to survive. Many bots, even the twins, branded him a coward, but he didn't care back then. But trying to survive on his own grew difficult, and the Decepticons, mainly Starscream and his seekers, saw neutrals as enemies. He belatedly joined the Autobots after being saved by a few of them. Over the eons, he's come to cherish being an Autobot and held the utmost respect for Optimus.

Growing bored, Bumblebee blindly flipped through different radio stations, 'When is Ratchet gonna fix my vocal processor?' He kept holding off and kept trying to use different excuses… though deep in his spark, Bumblebee knew why. His vocal unit was beyond repair, and Ratchet didn't have the spark to tell him. 'I gotta stop thinking like that.' Tilting his side mirror, Bee noticed Samantha walking towards him. She held several things in her arms. A shiver ran down his form as she stood next to him, 'F~frag me… best mission ever.' The sweet and mouth-watering scent was making his spark beat faster. 'What she's doing.' Samantha opened the tub of paint and threw it over his hood. Bumblebee froze. What was this femme doing!?

Samantha stood in front of the car and began waving her hands in mid-air. 'I'm glad I don't have to use a spray-gun.' The yellow and black paint started spreading itself around the Camaro. Walking around the car, she continued to silently cast the spell. The paint filled itself into place and covered the rust as well as missing patches of old paint. Not a single drop of paint touched the ground as it encompassed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was panicking; how was the femme doing this? Looking himself over, Bee found his processor fragging-up. He looked brand new. The coating on his armor had a high shine, and all the rust was gone. Trying to keep his shaking under control, Bumblebee gave Primus a silent cry as the femme stood in front of his hood. Her scent was now beating down his sensors. When she opened his hood, he heard her gasp.

Samantha blinked in confusion, "Jeez… I'm not a mechanic, but I'm pretty sure this engine is top tier." She wasn't expecting a pristine engine like this. There wasn't a trace of rust or motor oil insight. "Okay, let's see here." Grabbing the invisibility booster, she placed it vertical to the pistons, right atop the engine. The runes on the cylinder glowed before it slammed onto the machine. The colored tubing branched off and started wrapping around the engine, spread across the inner workings of the car.

Bumblebee locked up; it felt like something was spreading underneath his protoform. 'What's happening?' His radio turned on and tuned to different stations. Once she was done, Samantha closed his hood and opened the door. In her hand was a silver button, sticking it on the dashboard, it vibrated before merging with the car. 'What is the femme doing? I feel different.'

"Alright, invisibility booster installed. Hopefully, this works." Pressing the button, Bumblebee shivered. A cold wave passed over his protoform. Within seconds he vanished.

Looking through his mirror, Bumblebee was panicking, 'Where did I go!?' He still felt his body, but he couldn't see it. 'I'm… cloaked?' The femme used the word 'invisibility,' but there was no such thing. Was there? Cloaking is entirely different from invisibility. Running a scan through his mirror, Bee attempted to scan himself, but his scanners were picking up nothing. The scanner's rays were passing _through_ him.

Hitting the button again, Samantha watched her car fade back into existence, 'Did I hit the mirror?' It definitely wasn't in that position before she got in. "And~done!" A smile appeared on her face. "I love magic." She ran her hand over the door… strange, why was the car shaking? Were all cars like this?

Bumblebee grunted as the femme ran her hand over his door-wing. 'Scrap! She knows just where I like it.' His spike slowly pressurized beneath his interface plate. 'Not again.' He spent the entire night trying to cool himself down after their drive from the car dealership. 'You got this Bee… you've dealt with femmes in heat before.' Though something was telling him, she wasn't in heat. If this was her normal scent… Primes! One could only imagine what would happen if she were in heat. Having interfaced with a few femmes back on Cybertron, no scent from those other femmes could compare with this human.

"Dad, I'm going to the lake. I'll be home later." Opening the door again, she got in and jumped a bit. Her seat was hot! Sitting down, she shivered from the warmth… 'Maybe wearing a skirt was a bad idea.' Covering her mouth, her blush deepened. The throbbing between her legs was growing. 'What is happening to me?' Grabbing her raven-black hair, she ran her fingers through it. 'I really need to get a boyfriend.' She wanted someone to hold her and whisper comforting things in her ears. Compliment her stupid jokes and make her feel special. But there was a problem with all of it… she was terrified of asking _any_ guy out. Should she even make the first move? What if she finds a guy, and it ends up like her last boyfriend? Her first, and only boyfriend, cheated on her with a girl from Ravenclaw. 'That's what I get for dating a boy in Slytherin.' They were both in the same house together, so seeing each other was difficult. At least of her.

Slytherin… despite what others thought, most wizards in her old house were actually very kind. But a few bad apples slandered their house's name. But besides all that, Merlin was once a wizard in Slytherin. He was the kindest and most powerful wizard of the age. When she found out, she'd been the happiest girl on Earth. She always wanted to be as strong and powerful as him. 'Though… I think the reason I got into Slytherin is because of~'

"Sammy, there you are!" Judy stepped out of the house and saw Samantha sitting in her car.

Before she finished her thought, she turned on the engine, "Gotta go, Mom! Love you!" Putting her foot on the gas, she drove away. "Does she ever take a break? I mean, I love her, but why can't she just leave me alone?" Her mother drove her insane. She once tried to get them to compete on Family Feud… apparently, she has an old friend from high school who works on the show.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee stared at the femme as she drove him. It felt strange having the human control him, but strangely it felt soothing. 'I better tell Optimus what happened.' Maybe later tonight, he could sneak away and have Ratchet look at what she installed into his chest. Whatever it was, his sensors couldn't pick up any form of advanced technology. It was just a hunk of silver with detailed tubing.

* * *

**(Autobots)**

Optimus finished scraping off the last of the rust beneath his servo. Getting rust off the armor was easy, but getting between the wires was a nightmare. 'That femme… how was she able to halt those shards of glass?' And that wasn't all. According to Sunstreaker, she muttered a word, and it opened his door. Then again, she also blasted his own door open with that wooden stick. Dimming his optics, he scanned the internet, hoping to find an explanation. But he kept pulling up sites on something called magic. It was the only thing that fit the description.

"Optimus?" Prowl was behind him. His leader turned around, "Have you been able to understand what the femme had done?" Prowl was officially confused and couldn't explain it. She emitted no signs of energy, magnetic fields, and her vitals were normal.

"No… but I am certain this is not something most humans can accomplish." He hadn't seen any other human do this. "My findings are minimal. I keep stumbling across a word called 'magic,' but I am unfamiliar with it." When he searched the word, he also produced a few more words he didn't understand, such as 'witches' and 'wizards.' When he saw a picture of a _supposed_ witch, he felt disgusted. Most of the photographs depicted an ugly woman with green skin and a crooked nose. Nothing like the beautiful femme.

Prowl's optics dimmed as he researched this so-called magic, "Hmmm… fascinating." His optics lit back up, "From what I've gathered, this 'magic' as humans call it, is but a fictional idea. Though I find it quite fascinating." It apparently involves using 'charms' and 'spells.' There were plenty of words he needed to research to finally _understand_ magic. "Humans use to believe in magic. Though I doubt such a thing could exist." It defied science.

"I assumed as much." Optimus nodded. He'd been researching magic, and frankly, he was astonished by this type of thinking. He'd never considered such things like 'conjuring' or 'enchanting' to be thought of. But since humans lacked science, it was to be assumed they would believe in something that couldn't exist. The humans also wanted to believe in 'superheroes,' individuals who had special abilities. Earth was a strange but fascinating place.

Off to the side, Sideswipe was leaning against the wall with his brother. "You still have a bit of rust on you." A fist hit him in the side.

"Frag off!" Sunstreaker yelled. Sideswipe knew how much he hated rust and dirt, "How can Bumblebee stand having that human roam hin inner workings?"

"Aw~Don't tell me you're jealous, Sunny." Sideswipe started laughing at Sunstreaker's glare.

"Pff~as if." Scanning around, Sunstreaker raised his metallic brow, "Where's Ironhide?"

Ratchet finished getting the rust out of his faceplate before turning, "He went on reconnaissance." He was charged with following Bumblebee and the human. Just in the event of a Decepticon attack. Getting up, the medic went to their leader and handed him a holopad. "Optimus, you might want to take a look at this."

Looking at the holopad, Optimus looked confused, "I do not seem to understand, old friend." It was a picture of the femme and her facial structure.

"I was running scans over the femme's face and noticed this." He tapped on the screen, and different measurements appeared, "Her face has perfect symmetry." Optimus still looked confused; why was this important? "Optimus… her facial structure is symmetrical down to the atom. Not even we Autobots have such perfect symmetry, and especially not a regular human." It was almost disturbing how aligned and perfect her form was. Ratchet was curious about what else he'd find out about this human. Hopefully, Bumblebee could get him a sample of her DNA. One could only imagine what he'd find.

* * *

**(The Lake)**

Samantha drove down the road, the lake was in sight. And so was Trent, 'UGH!' However, as she parked her car along the sidewalk, she noticed Mikaela. 'At least she is here.' Trent wouldn't try something if she was here. At least, she hoped. Pulling on the handle, Sam struggled to open the door. "Again?" Getting the door open, she stepped out. She tested the handle on the outside, "Hmm… Maybe the inner handle is broken." Glancing around, Samantha noticed Trent playing football with his buddies. A few of them still had bruises on their faces, and one guy had a cast. Heading to a small tree, she looked at the base and saw the plant she needed. As she ripped it out of the ground, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"You know if you wanna pick weeds like a fourth-grader, I have some at my house," Trent called out as he leaned against his truck.

Samantha stood up and brushed the dirt off the roots, "Clearly, you don't know the difference between a plant and a weed." However, she stopped suddenly and looked at his truck, "Wasn't your truck destroyed the other day?"

Trent sneered at her, "Ya… it was." Marching over, he poked her in the chest, "And I'm pretty sure I know who did it."

"Do I look like I could destroy a truck?" If it was with magic, then yes. But she didn't ruin his truck. "How can you afford a new truck so soon?" Where was his family getting all of this money from?

Trent didn't answer her question and glanced over at her car, "Looks like you got yourself a Camaro. Or is that your boyfriend?" The vehicle was too pristine, and he didn't believe it was hers.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Trent chuckled, "Ya, you know what you're right. Uhhh… what, sugar daddy?" Before he could continue to insult her, he found someone grabbing him by the ear.

Mikaela was glaring at him, "Trent… truck… **NOW**!"

"Aw c'mon babe, she knows I'm playing. Right, Witwacky?"

"It's Witwicky." She hissed out. Thankfully, Mikaela took Trent away. From where she was standing, Samantha could clearly tell the jock was being yelled at. 'Why is she with him?'

Heading back to her Camaro, she opened the door, "I guess I can pick up some more valen root while I'm here." She didn't like having to be here.

Meanwhile, across the street, Ironhide watched the femme as she collected a strange plant. He didn't know much about humans, but he knew they used plants for different things. He was actually shocked to learn that the clothing they wore came from something called a cotton plant. 'Heh~little femme looks angry.' He thought her angry-face was cute. Looking over at Bumblebee, Ironhide froze, "Bumblebee, is that you?" The scout's armor looked brand new.

Bumblebee beeped through the comm-link. His vocal processor didn't work, so he couldn't even speak through the comms.

Ironhide frowned as he listened to Bumblebee's story, "You expect me to believe all that?" Bee whine, he knew he sounded insane, but what else could he say!? Looking at Sam again, he activated his holoform and stepped out of himself.

Samantha tugged at the valenroot lodged in the ground, "C'mon." No matter how hard she pulled, it refused to move.

"Need some help?"

Sam jumped and looked up. There was a tall man in a tight black shirt standing next to her. He had short black hair, and a few scars could be seen across his arms. There was a single scar running down the side of his mouth. But there was something that made her eyes widen… the man was ripped! She tried not to stare at the muscles being hugged by his shirt. "Uh… no. I… I mean, yes." Her cheeks caught fire.

The man chuckled at her reaction, "Alright, move aside, little femme." He reached down and grabbed the plant, pulling it out in one swift move. He handed it to her.

Grabbing the plant, she noticed how close he was to her, 'Is he sniffing me?' No, she just imagined it. "Thank you. I'm Samantha, but most people call me Sam."

"Samantha?" He knew her name, but he gave her name a test. He liked how it rolled off his glossa. "Now, what is a little femme like yourself pulling up weeds?"

"It's a root, and it's for… uh… medicinal purposes."

Ironhide laughed at her quick response, "Normally, I don't like it when a femme lies, but your cute, so I'll let it pass."

Her cheeks caught fire. She was a terrible liar. She looked at him and tilted her head, "Femme? Is that like a new saying?"

Ironhide felt his optics widen. Scrap! He forgot human terminology. "Ya… it is." He tried to play it subtle.

"Now, look who the liar is." She gave him a playful smirk.

He chuckled, "Alright, you got me." He offered her a hand, "Ironhide."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name." He replied.

Samantha raised a brow, "I'd say I'm surprised to hear a name like that, but I've already run into someone with an _equally_ weirder name." It had to be a nickname. She refused to believe someone would name their kids Ironhide or Soundwave.

Nodding his head, Ironhide looked at the plant in her hands, "I've got some of that plant you're ripping up over by my truck." His gruff voice made her knees weak.

"Really?" She looked at the plant in her arms, "I guess I could use a little more. I don't like having to come here."

Ironhide raised a brow and crossed his arms, "I'd say a femme like you should show yourself around here more often." He growled silently as her scent perforated inside his nose. 'Primus… how can she smell so sweet and divine.' He's met countless femme who have gone into heat. And he'd never acted like the twins wanting to interface when he smelt it. But this femme was on a different level. His spike was throbbing, and he wanted to interface like never before. Not even Chromia could make him ache with need.

Back on Cybertron, he had interfaced with quite a few femmes in his time, but he'd never settled down and taken a sparkmate. The only femme he'd thought of doing it with was Chromia… but she was didn't want to merge her spark with his. Apparently, he was too gruff for her. It tore his spark up, and he'd nearly scrapped Sunstreaker when he found out the blasted mech decided to interface with her a few solar cycles later. Frankly… Ironhide was sick of femme. Moonracer was annoying, Chromia broke his spark and interfaced with a moron like Sunstreaker. And the last femme that irritated his was Elita-One. Stuck up, femme. Everyone knew her and Optimus were exclusive, but they never sparkbonded. 'Damn femme always thought she could toss her opinions in because she was fragging Prime.'

Samantha waved her hand in front of Ironhide's face, "Hello? Are you still there?" Should she call an ambulance?

Ironhide came back to reality, "Huh? Scrap, spaced out. Sorry 'bout that. C'mon, my truck is over here." He led her to his altform, and the closer she got, the more his actual form shook. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't sparkbond with Chromia. Otherwise, he couldn't indulge himself with this human's scent. Like before, when she couldn't get the root out, he helped her.

"Thanks. Ugh… can't even pull a stupid root out. I'm so weak." Brushing the dirt off the plant, she made sure not to get any on his truck. "I like your truck." It was black and had two smokestacks. She touched the giant wheel and noticed Ironhide choke a bit, "Bet you enjoy running people over, huh?"

Ironhide clenched his jaw, "Run people over? Thought femmes were supposed to be all gentle and kind." He wanted to throw her in his altform and drive off.

"I think the word you're looking for is feminine. And I am… most of the time. What?" She shrugged, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna gasp because someone mentions something violent. If I had it my way, I'd drive over Trent's truck." She pointed her truck over to where Trent was.

Ironhide scoffed, "That's a truck?" She was joking, right?

"I think he's trying to make up for what he's lacking… _if you know what I mean._ " She chuckled while looking at Trent.

Unfortunately, Ironhide didn't know what she meant. "Don't think I get you, little femme. What's he lacking?"

Sam turned, "Uh… you know. When a guy like him gets a big truck, he tries to compensate for his tiny penis. At least… that's the joke."

Ironhide thought it over and looked back at Trent… For the first time in almost 50,000 solar cycles, he gave a hearty laugh. "Hahaha! I like you, little femme." He was definitely going to use that joke on Sunstreaker. 'Frag me, I wonder what other jokes these humans have.' He smirked at her, "What about me?"

Samantha cleared her throat, "What?"

"I gotta bigger truck than his. You think I'm trying to compensate for something." Her blush made his spike harder.

"Uh~I~ I' don't.. I mean I don't think you have a tiny penis... Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed." With how massive Ironhide was, she could only imagine what he was hiding beneath his pants. He was probably one of those guys who was big everywhere… _literally_. Though she couldn't help but imagine seeing him without that tight shirt on. 'His muscles are practically threatening to rip his shirt off!'

"I'm just pulling yer servo." He gave her a pat on the head with his massive hand. 'This femme really is small.' Even in with his holoform, his entire hand could cover half her face. 'I like it when they're small.' It was his preference, but he loved it when a femme was smaller than him. 'Usually, a smaller femme has a tighter port… wonder if humans are the same.' Though he wasn't the only one. A long time ago in _Swerve's_ , a high-grade energon bar on Cybertron, he'd gotten Prime to open up. This was long before the war, but Ironhide couldn't believe he'd gotten Optimus to talk about his interfacing preferences. Apparently, he likes tiny femme's as well… and Optimus was far bigger and taller than him.

Across the street, Bumblebee was growing irritated. Ironhide was hogging his charge. He wasn't even supposed to approach her. And he couldn't even use his own holoform for several reasons. It would be strange if he got out of himself, he couldn't speak with his holoform, and… he was nervous. He wasn't great at talking with femmes. Especially when this one had a scent that made his protoform quiver in ecstasy. A smug feeling overcame Bee as he looked over his plating. It was far shinier than Sunstreakers. That hot-headed mech was going to be furious. Frankly, Bumblebee didn't care for the twins. He and Sideswipe were on talkable turns, but Sunstreaker was another story. The only bot Bumblebee talked to was Jazz. He was probably the only mech that didn't look at him like a sparkling. He'd survived long for a long time before joining the Autobots.

Samantha pulled her phone out and looked at the time, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I actually have some things I have to go do." From the corner of her eye, she could see Mikaela storming off while Trent called her.

Ironhide smirked, and leaned down, "C'mon, can't spare another few cycles?" He liked teasing the femme. It was the most fun he's had in solar cycles… then again, shooting Sunstreaker in the aft is fairly entertaining.

'Cycles?' He was using slang she didn't understand. 'Maybe I am out of touch with muggles.' Thinking it over, Sam glanced back to where Mikaela was walking. "Ya, I should go. Thanks again for your help." When she turned, she didn't notice the glum look on his face. Why couldn't she have bought him at the car dealership… this femme was a keeper.

* * *

**(10 Minutes later)**

Samantha slowed down as she noticed Mikaela, "Hey, you need a ride?" She sort of felt responsible for her and Trent fighting.

Mikaela looked at Sam before getting in, "Thanks… sorry about Trent." He kept calling her his little bunny and that he was just playing with Sam.

"It's fine." Shifting into drive, Sam bit her tongue, "Can I ask you something? Why are you with him?"

Mikaela bit her lower lip, "You know, I don't know. I guess I'm just weak for guys with big muscles and tight shirts." To her surprise, Samantha was giggling.

"I second that." She gave a funny look, "What? I like guys who are ripped. Is it wrong to have a preference."

"No… I just never thought." Sam always seemed so put together, uninterested in guys. Then again, she didn't know her all that well.

"But really, why are you with him? He's a total douchebag. I'm not trying to pry for gossip. I just don't understand how a mechanic like you ended up with a dumb guy like him." Even she knew Mikaela was a genius when it came to fixing cars.

Mikaela looked out the window, uncertain what she should say, "Uh… You know my Dad?"

Samantha raised a brow, "Ya, he tried stealing my Dad's car, and my Mom and I had to pull my Dad off of him… why?"

Mikaela's eyes widened. She never knew that. "Well… you just kinda said it. My Dad steals cars, and he was in jail. I didn't have money to pay for his bail, so Trent paid for me." The car came to a sudden stop as Sam slammed on the breaks.

"Hold on… you're telling me. Trent is blackmailing you by paying for your father's bail?" Never had Samantha been so infuriated by that blond idiot. She was almost tempted to turn around and drive back just so she could cast a few spells on him.

"Look, it's not that bad." Mikaela felt uncomfortable. Samantha had a type of motherly aura about her.

Samantha shook her head, "Tell yourself that, but look at Trent's family. Don't take this personally, but you're on the road to domestic abuse." She started driving again. "It's none of my business, but you shouldn't be dating a guy like him. Trent and his family are nothing but trouble." She didn't trust his mother or father. "If you want, I can get him to break up with you."

Mikaela shot her head to Sam, "I don't think that'll ever happen. Trent's pretty hard-headed."

A mischievous smirk appeared, "I have my ways of doing things. Let me ask one important question. Does he genuinely love you?" If he did, then no spell would affect him or his thoughts when it came to Mikaela.

She choked a bit, " _Love_ is a strong word. Now we just fuck a few times." Samantha's expression was priceless.

"Okay, too much information!" She shivered in disgust at imagining Trent naked, "Alright, I have to ask… Does he have that truck because he's trying to compensate?"

Mikaela covered her mouth and held back a laugh, "It's like a fucking grain of rice." Both of them started laughing uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was confused. What was the joke?

* * *

**(1 Hour Later)**

Pulling in front of her house, Mikael looked to Sam, "Hey, thanks for listening."

Sam shrugged, "No problem. Oh, by the way…" Mikaela looked back after she got out, "My Dad said, if your dad ever touches his baby again, he'll torch your house."

Mikaela laughed, "Y~your joking, right?" Sam wasn't laughing.

"No… he will really burn your house down. Likely while you're all inside, so… please tell your Dad." Her father might seem fun-loving and goofy, but his golden rule was to never touch his car. Once Mikaela left, Sam leaned back and rested her head against the seat. "I'd better get home." Making sure the coast was clear, she hit the booster on the dashboard. The car shook before the outside disappeared. This booster was also enchanted so drivers wouldn't hit her car, similar to the notice-me-not charm.

Bumblebee found his spark pulsing. The human was driving him at an alarming speed. At one point, he'd thought another driver was going to hit him, but they simply swerved back into their lane. By the time they got back to her house, Sam was just sitting inside of him. "Oh… Mom called." She was looking at her phone. An idea popped into Bee's processor. Dimming his optics, he attempted to connect with her phone… but he couldn't.

'What the scrap?' Bumblebee tried again, but the security was far too complicated for him. Her phone was more secure than the mainframe for the Ark. Focusing, his processor attempted once more to break into the phone, but it was hopeless.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Soundwave saw a notification appear on his windshield… someone was attempting to hack into _his_ femme's phone. However, he couldn't leave his current location.

Off to the side, Dylan approached Soundwave and started snapping his fingers, "Hey, Soundwave, I need you to pick up an associate of mine."

Soundwave growled… he was only listening to this human temporarily. Once he finds Megatron, he'd crush this despicable human, but not before torturing his family. They were all snobbish and believed themselves to be better than other humans. He wasn't there to protect them. They just served as a tactical advantage. They were just like those cybertronians in Iacon. Sipping energon while the working class toiled in misery.

"Hey? Did you hear me?" Dylan snapped his finger again but stopped when Soundwave transformed. The Gatling gun on his shoulder started to spin, but no bullets came out of the chamber… yet.

" _Human: Learn place/ Soundwave: superior_." It was taking all his strength not to smash the human. They were currently outside his estate, and the other humans, mainly his family, backed away. He's already made an example by murdering this pathetic human's grandfather after he attempted to assault Frenzy. All they found was the bloodied remains and millions of bullet holes piercing his pathetic flesh.

Transforming, Soundwave drove off. His armor shined before turning blue and white… This is how he liked it. Being completely silver bothered him. A screen appeared on the windshield, and a growl erupted from his vocal processor. What sniveling human was trying to gather his human's information? Raising an optic, he frowned. Whoever was attempting to crack her phone was doing it externally, but it was right outside her house according to the GPS. Another growl erupted. Was some human stalking his femme? It was only a matter of time before he took the femme, and that sweet scent would be his forever. This very idea made his frame quiver.

His research on Samantha had been very minimal. There wasn't much information in her personal records. She didn't even have a social media account like most humans. While part of him hated the idea, since it made collecting information harder, he was also glad. She wasn't posing for pointless pictures and posting them like some human femme. He didn't understand the point of it. However, Frenzy's intel has been quite insightful. A final growl echoed from him, " _Samantha Witwicky is mine. Soundwave will make certain of it._ " It had been millennia since he spoke naturally. Though his voice still had that filtered sound to it.

* * *

**(Midnight)**

Samantha turned in her sleep. A squeaking sound was hurting her ears. Almost as if someone were scratching glass with a distant scream in the background. Cupping her ear, her head started to hurt. Sitting up, she clutched both sides of her head, "Ah!" An indescribable pain erupted inside her mind, and the squeaking was getting louder. "My mind feels like it's splitting." As quickly as it appeared, the pain vanished. "What the hell?" The last time she felt such pain was when she was in divination and tried to force a crystal ball's prophecy.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Looking herself over, she sighed in relief, 'It doesn't look like anything has happened.' Leaving the bathroom, she bumped her side on the table, and a picture frame dropped. "Damn it." Grabbing the broken frame, she picked up the photo. It was her sitting in a chair and behind her was a very notable wizard, Albus Dumbledore. During her final years at Hogwarts, he had done something unheard of and even made headlines for the Daily Prophet. He'd taken her on as his apprentice. She'd learned so much from him, not only in the dark arts, but all forms of magic. Next to where the picture had been was a small rectangular case. In addition to the book she'd gotten from him, this was his final gift to her.

Setting the photo down, she opened the case and looked at the wand lying inside. He'd given her his wand. Why? Even she wasn't sure, but nevertheless, she cherished it. Frankly… he almost seemed happy to be rid of it. He now went back to using his wand that he'd gotten as a child. 'I always thought this was the wand he'd gotten as a child.' Grabbing the white wand, she clutched it. She had minimal idea of the wand's true power. Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about its origins, but on a different date. He seemed on edge when giving her the wand. As if he were afraid someone was spying on them.

Before Samantha turned off the light, she heard a familiar nose, 'Is… is that my car?' Running to her window, she cautiously leaned out and saw her car's headlights turn on. She could make out the shadow of someone behind the wheel. Frowning, she quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her broom from the closet. Looking back at the table, she grabbed the white wand, 'I am too tired to deal with this.' Stepping on the window frame, she jumped forward and took off. The wind blew past her face as she flew high into the air.

After getting to a reasonable high, she saw her car speeding down the road. 'Idiot.' She was the last person they wanted to steal from. Keeping to the clouds, she stayed high and followed her car. A haunting glare was on Samantha's face. 'Ugh~I should have tied my hair into a ponytail.' Flying with it unkempt was bothersome, especially when it was windy.

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later)**

After following her car to the outskirts of town, she noticed it pulling up to an old junkyard. A little farther, she could see a massive storm drain. "Maybe a week as a toad will be punishment enough. Or what about binding his legs together." Looking around the scrapyard, she found a suitable place to land and hide her broom. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she leaned around the metal beam and watched her car drive closer to the storm drain.

Looking at her wand, Samantha bit her lip. While she'd love to make herself entirely invisible, she knew that casting that spell on the human body was risky. 'I guess I could use the disillusionment charm.' The difference between the charm and invisibility was her skin and clothes would be similar to a chameleon. If cast correctly, it would grant a wizard something _close_ to invisibility. Sliding her wand out, she made a downward arch. The tips of her wand lit up and gave a low whistle. Slowly, her clothes and skin faded. 'Okay, this should work.' She touched her body despite not being able to see her hands. 'I swear if I drop my wand.' The last time she cast this spell on herself, she spent three hours trying to find her wand. And she couldn't cast the counterspell without it.

Sneaking to the cave, she silently muttered another spell under her breath to silence her footsteps. Peaking into the storm drain, her eyes widened. Her car was in the middle of the drain… and it was starting to transform. She was also surprised by the other seven mechanical beings standing there. 'I should've stayed in bed.'

* * *

**(Beforehand)**

Activating his holoform, Bumblebee turned on his engine and drove from the Witwicky's house. He was going to see Ratchet. Hopefully, the medic could explain what the human had done to him. As he reached the end of the road, he failed to notice a shadow take off into the sky.

'Primus, I hope I didn't wake the femme up.' Driving down the street, Bumblebee felt like someone was watching him. And he knew better than most mechs to listen to his senses. As a former energon scout, it saved him countless times.

After getting out of town, Bumblebee tuned his sensors, 'No Decepticon signature.' If he was in his standard form, he'd be shaking his helm. Why would the Decepticons come to Earth? The only reason they were here in the first place was because of Optimus' superstitious vision. 'Maybe Ratchet can see what the human put in me.' He attempted to activate the button now on his dashboard, but it refused to budge.

Once he arrived at the storm drain, he slowed down, 'I smell the femme.' Or at the very least, the sweet scent that made his servos lock up. But he'd just driven to the outskirts of town. There was no possible way a human could follow him on foot. Going into the storm drain, the rest of the Autobots turned to look at him.

Ratchet was growling, "Alright, explain again what happened?" Transforming, Bee looked at Ratchet. In a series of beeps and clicks, he quickly explained his dilemma. Ratchet frowned, "Open your chest plate."

Sunstreaker was off to the side, growling, "Couldn't this wait till I've had a solar cycle of recharge?" He was in the middle of recharging.

Optimus and Ratchet looked into Bumblebee's chest plate and saw the cylindrical object sitting above his spark chamber. Aiming his arm, Ratchet scanned the device, "According to these readings… it's just a hunk of silver." The medic looked unamused. Did Bumblebee really wake them all from recharge for this? And the very notion that it turned him 'invisible' was just ridiculous. He was reaching behind his back to grab his wrench.

Bumblebee clenched his fist. He hated being branded a liar. Opening his side, he shot a small rod from his servo and felt around his dashboard. 'Where is it?'

Optimus shook his helm, "Bumblebee, if you are unfit to take care of the femme then~" He couldn't finish his sentence when he hears a clicking sound come from Bee. Everyone froze when Bumblebee started to disappear.

Ratchet blinked and reached out to where Bee was just standing, "Impossible." His servo pressed against Bumblebee's helm. So he was still there.

Optimus looked to his medic, "Ratchet?" Perhaps he could explain. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots were walking over. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were poking Bee, though they still couldn't see him.

Activating his scanner again, "Don't move." When the beam scanned across the air, it passed right through Bumblebee. "I said, don't move!" How was he supposed to scan the fragging scout if he moved?

Sideswipe looked to Ratchet, "Hey, Doc. He's still standing here." His servo was resting on Bee's shoulder, or at least he assumed it was.

Bringing his scanner closer, he got the same results. "This isn't camouflage."

Optimus was trying to comprehend what Ratchet was saying, "Perhaps a cloaking device?" Decepticons had such technology. For a brief moment, a fragrance hit his nose, 'What is that?' It smelled familiar. Unknowingly, the rest of the Autobots were having similar reactions. Each of them found their frames getting warmer. Off to the side, Prowl's door wings were twitching as he attempted to cover his face. Why did he feel so hot? His spike was throbbing behind his interface plate.

Back to the conversation at hand, Ratchet shook his helm, "Unlikely. Whatever this human has installed in Bumblebee has rendered him… _invisible_." He shivered at saying that word. He despised it.

The bots all stared at Ratchet. He did not believe in concepts of invisibility. He once hit the twins over the helms with his wrench when they argued it could exist. Cloaking and camouflage, yes. But he's always been adamant among them how the concept of 'invisibility' was impossible.

Sunstreaker was smiling, "Looks like you owe Sideswipe and I a few cubes of energon, Doc. What happened to, 'Invisibility is a sparkling's idea?'" Ratchet was glaring at him. Meanwhile, Bumblebee hit the button on his dashboard again, and he slowly faded back into existence.

Just as Optimus was about to question his scout, there was a crashing sound by the storm drain's entrance. Immediately, the bots looked towards the exit.

* * *

**(Samantha)**

Samantha's eyes were wide, and her heart was pounding inside her chest. There were giant robots in the storm drain. Her car was a giant robot!? Listening to their conversation, she was confused and somewhat scared. 'Holy crap! I'm dreaming.' She covered her mouth and attempted to control her breathing. She didn't know how fair their hearing was. 'Calm down. Just calm down.' It was apparent that they weren't created by magic. One law of magic is its inability to work with technology and grant sentience. The theory has been tested and failed countless times. Muggle technology, perhaps?

Leaning too far, she lost her balance, and her arm knocked over a pile of trash. The robots looked towards the commotion. 'Shit!' The Autobots pulled out their guns and were aiming at the entrance. 'Please don't see me. Please don't see me.' She repeated the phrase in her head.

The largest mech made a motion with his hand, "Autobots, be on guard." He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun… was that inside of his back?

Samantha stood still as they approached the entrance. Jazz looked at the trash, "My scanners ain't picking up anything, Optimus." Looking a bit closer, he tilted his helm, "Hold up a click." The wall looked distorted, and he almost didn't notice.

Sunstreaker saw the distortion as well, "What the frag is that!?" Aiming his gun, he fired at the distortion, which quickly jumped out of the way. "Come out, Decepticon scum!"

Samantha was panting as she avoided the blast. "Shit." Gripping her wand, a small light emitted from the tip before exploding into a blinding light.

The Autobots were unprepared when a light knocked them back. The force was strong enough to knock Optimus back and into the wall.

Not wasting any time, She got up and ran, " _Accio Nimbus_." She extended her wand as she ran. Back at the storm drain, the giant robots were coming out. The yellow one that shot at her looked furious.

"Where are you, you fragging con!?"

Optimus activated his faceplate, "Autobots, find the scout." Jazz jumped out and transformed, speeding down the dirt path looking for the distortion again.

Ironhide cocked his hand cannon, "Been a while since I've blasted a minicon." The rest of the bots ran out of the drain and transformed. Splitting up, they started to comb the junkyard.

Samantha looked up and saw her broom flying towards her, 'Yes!' She was too panicked and confused to apparate correctly, she might splinch herself. Her broom graciously floated toward her, 'What was that?' Mounting her broom, she froze when headlights shined on her. Shooting her head to the left, she saw the semi-truck just a few feet away, looking directly at her. She was still transparent.

Optimus had noticed the distortion running and quickly decided to catch up to it; however, what he stumbled upon confused him. Switching his headlights on, he saw a broom floating in mid-air. The light shined on Samantha, making her shadow appear on the wall. "Halt!"

Gripping her broom, she took off into the sky, the enchantment on her skin slowly faded away.

Transforming, Optimus stood up and looked at the sky. 'A… human?' He was confident it was a human, but she was too far away for him to recognize her. Optimus had a blank expression on his face. He was speechless. They've been discovered by a human, and she escaped on a broom.

Ratchet and Prowl approached Optimus, "Prime! Did you find the con? Prime?"

He spoke through the comm-link, "Autobots, we have a situation… we've been discovered by a human. She escaped."

Ironhide immediately shouted, "It's a human prime! Just drive after her."

Optimus watched silently as the human faded from eyesight; she became lost in the clouds. There was a sinking feeling in his frame. They needed to find a new location to hide. But the question still rang in his head, how can a human fly on a broom? According to his search on its purpose, it was used only to sweep the ground. His processor had never become this jumbled before. Meanwhile, his nose indulged in the bewitching scent that made his spark pulse.

Ratch and Prowl stopped yelling at Optimus and sniffed the air. Their faceplates heated up, and Ratchet crossed his arms. 'F~frag me... Where the hell is the scent coming from?' His spike was begging for attention. As for Prowl, his processor was having a mini-crash as he indulged in the sweet fragrance. His glossa fell out of his mouth as he gave a few pants. He needed to interface with the femme making this scent.

Optimus turned around and noticed the two Autobots here just as shaken as he was. "The human has escaped into the clouds. We must hide somewhere else." Meanwhile, Prime was trying to keep himself together. His spike was fully pressurized, and he wanted to interface. Normally calm and collective, the scent made Optimus weak. He wanted to find the femme that made this scent and interface until she was coated with his scent.

Optimus and Ratchet watch Prowl fall to the ground as his processor crashed. His wings gave a few twitches. Ratchet growled, "You just had to crash here of all places, didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for chapter 4. I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. As you can see, I'm not following the traditional story scene-by-scene. Also, sorry for the long wait; I've been rather busy with personal matters (College classes), So my time is being eaten a lot. Though the good news is that by taking my time with this chapter, I can notice all the grammatical errors I made in it. Though, if you do see any grammatical mistakes, please forgive me. I try to get all of them, but a few escape my sight. It is usually easier for everyone else to notice because they didn't write it. But I always make sure to edit my stories before submitting. Nothing ruins a story quicker than horrible grammar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter

**(Chapter 5)**

**(Cybertron During the Middle of the War)**

Bumblebee frowned as he scoured the ruined crossroads of Iacon. He was looking for energon, _like most mechs_ ; however, his reasons were different. He wanted nothing to do with this war and was only trying to survive. The price of energon was worth more now than ever before. Scanning his surroundings, he saw the ruined remains of Iacon. In the distance, he could see the Autobots capital; it was the only building that had power for miles. Bumblebee huffed, "This is all their fault. Them and the fragging Decepticons." He didn't care who won.

Turning away from the gaping hole in the building, he walked towards a loose panel. Inside were a few cubes of energon he stored away, "At least this beats going back to the Sea of Rust." It was the uninhabitable part of Cybertron. Before the war started, unexplainable rust was picked up by a cargo ship. Their race tried to stop the spread of the rust from reaching Cybertron, but it was too late. A quarter of their planet was now a sea of blazing hot rust. A mech of his size didn't have much problem traversing the sea searching for energon, but that doesn't mean he liked it. This was about survival.

Looking over the cube of energon, Bumblebee put it back and sealed the plate. "I wonder who the highest bidder will be this time." He traded with both factions, usually the Autobots, but the Decepticons had some value. He was labeled a coward by both sides, but that didn't bother him. Besides, his services were valued because of his ability to sniff out energon.

Bumblebee stood back before jumping out of the building. He fell rather far before transforming and speeding down an inclined ramp. As he sped through the ruins of Iacon, he couldn't help but reminisce about the once majestic city. The city was the crown of Cybertron, and it used to be every cybertronians dream to live here. Of course, there were other notable city-states like Praxis and the Crystal City.

**(End Of Flashback)**

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Samantha never went to sleep; how could she? Her car transformed into a giant robot, perhaps not the most spectacular sight in the world, but still impressive. Just as she calmed herself down, she heard a strange sound, "Is that the car?" Peeking her head out the window, she saw the yellow camaro park itself and turned off. Unfortunately, Samantha already knew its secret.

Walking downstairs, she saw her parents having breakfast. "G~good morning." She peeked out the window and could see the hood of the car.

Judy smiled at her, "Morning, Sammy. You're father, and I are going to be heading to the store today. Did you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Samantha was still looking out the window. "I~I have to go." Without warning, she left the house. Her parents looked at each other in confusion but quickly brushed it off. Samantha peaked around the corner and saw her demon car. Still as can be, at least until the wind picked up. She was entirely unaware that her scent was causing Bumblebee to lose his processor. ' I~I need to take a walk.' She quickly shuffled away, oblivious that Bumblebee had caught onto her looking at him. 'Okay, I'll go for a walk and then come back. Do I… talk to him? Wait, is it a he? Do giant robots have a gender?' It was finally sinking into her mind what happened the night before, 'My car is a giant damn robot!'

Across the street, Soundwave growled as he watched the femme leave her house. So it seems the Autobots are stalking this human as well. But why? While Soundwave wanted nothing more than to transform and shoot the Autobot scout for following _his_ femme, he couldn't risk being exposed. In the back seat, Rumble and Frenzy were getting antsy from being so close to the femme's scent. Rumble especially wanted to go and have the femme hold him. His new servo felt strange. After the server tower incident, Soundwave constructed him a new servo out of his own wires and protoform.

Bumblebee stared at the femme from his side mirror, 'Optimus does want me to keep up on the femme.' Also, why was she walking? Did she forget she now had a car, or was this something humans did? Sliding a rod out of his steering wheel, he pressed the silver button on his dashboard. Once more, the strange wave of energy washed over his body before he turned invisible. 'Primus, that feels weird.' Who knew a human would give him a fantastic upgrade! Jazz was definitely jealous of his new ability to turn invisible, but the mech was too proud to admit it. Driving off to follow his charge, he was unaware that Soundwave had witnessed his vanishing act.

Soundwave's processor went into overdrive, 'Where did the scout go?' More importantly, why weren't his sensors picking him up? He was a master of camouflage, and no mech could hide from his scanners, not even Shockwave. The mad scientist may be a grand inventor for the Decepticons, but his understanding of camouflage was unparalleled to Soundwave's. He needed someone to follow the femme… if the Autobots were here, or at least their scout, he couldn't have them knowing of his presence. As Megatron's communications officer, they knew how devoted he was to finding mech. He wouldn't be on this rock full of organics if it were for nothing. **:Barricade:** He flipped on his comm-link, **: Redemption; New directive:**

Barricade, who was only a few blocks away, growled **:What is it? Not another human I need to torture.:** He wasn't fond of torturing organics, despite his sadistic personality. He hadn't joined the Decepticons to exhibit pain on a species that was far weaker than himself. What honor or respect could be earned from harming those that never stood a chance? Not all Decepticons thought like this, but those were his ideologies. Toiling away in the energon mines does make one humble.

* * *

**(30 Minutes Later)**

Barricade growled, 'I'm not a damn babysitter!' Soundwave ordered him to follow this human. Samantha Witwicky? 'Didn't the sparkling say something about a human named Archibald?' It was the only lead they were able to find, and that Frenzy was able to save it in the back of his processor. He also saw a pair of glasses but was unable to retain an image. Barricade watched the femme turn into an underpass.

Samantha sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay, you can do this. Just go home and… question your car. Can this day get any weirder?" The revving of an engine caught her attention. Looking back, she saw a squad car parked with the headlights on. The cruiser slowly approached her, "Can I help you, officer?" The windows were tinted, so she couldn't see inside. Looking at the hood of the car, she saw the motto was wrong, 'To punish and Enslave?' The car revved its engine before carelessly bumping her legs. "What the hell?" Again, the vehicle pushed her as she tried to maintain balance and knocked her down. "Have you lost your mind!?" If this muggle didn't stop, she'd turn their head into a pumpkin.

However, things took a drastic turn when the headlight stretched out, 'W~what the hell?' Nothing prepared her for the car to transform into another giant robot.

Barricade wanted answers, " **Are you Ladiesman217?!** "

"W~what?" Samantha shook her head, 'Who the hell is ladiesman!?' She cautiously reached into her sleeve.

Barricade's optics dimmed. Did he look up the wrong human? He scanned the internet again and realized he was looking up the wrong person. It was strange; there was nothing about this human on this so-called internet. "Are you Samantha Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky!?" He yelled out. He wouldn't torture her, but scaring was a different subject.

Samantha looked perplexed and was slowly becoming irritated, " _Yes._ "

Barricade was also confused. Why wasn't she screaming? Most humans screamed when they saw him. "Where are the glasses!?"

"The what?"

"Where are they!?" He shouted out. A bit of lubricant escaped his mouth.

The femme slipped out a stick and pointed it at his face. How cute, the femme thought a twig would~ " _Confringo!_ "

A fiery and powerful wave of heat hit the mech in the face, making him topple backward onto a broken car, "Gaah!"

Doing what anyone in their right mind would, Samantha rolled off the car and ran as swiftly as she could, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." She recited as she ran. Glancing back, she saw the mech getting up, and he chased after her. Flourishing her wand again, a white bolt hit a few trash cans and discarded rebar. The bits of metal and garbage rose into the air before slamming into the mech.

"Fragging, femme!" Barricade tried wiping the garbage off his armor, but it was stuck to him. As for the rebar, the metal pieces started hitting him as a person would with a stick. He tried swiping the metal rods away, but they dodged his servo and continued striking him. 'What the frag is happening!?' He roared and transformed, continuing his chase for the human… though the shrapnel still followed him.

Samantha wheezed as she ran into the street, "Oof!" She slammed right into Mikaela, who was riding on her moped.

Mikaela grunted when she fell to the ground, "What's wrong with you, Sam!?"

"Get up!" Samantha looked back and saw the giant mech still running after her, "C'mon, there is a giant robot chasing me."

"What are you~" A look of terror filled her face when she saw the robot with red eyes.

"I've got you now femme~Gah!" The trashcan Samantha enchanted from before came flying from the side and hit him across the helm.

"W~What the hell!?" Mikaela's heart was skyrocketing. 'Is that a trash can?' She didn't have time to dwell on it as Samantha pulled her.

"C'mon! Stop standing there." Samantha shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'I get that it's scary but don't just stand there.' If defense against the dark arts taught her anything, it was never to stand still. Just as Sam got her off the ground, a yellow car appeared from nothingness and quickly transformed, grabbing the two femmes before changing back into his alt-form.

Samantha grunted when her back slammed into the soft driver seat, "What the hell?"

Mikaela was now having a panic attack as she tried to open the door, "We're gonna die! Oh my god."

All the screaming was giving Samantha a headache, "We're not gonna die. Mikaela, look at me, calm down. Just… let the robot get us away." If it wanted to harm them, it would have done so. At least that is what Sam was telling herself. Looking behind the rear window, the girls saw the police cruise chasing after them. "I should've just transformed him into a rat or used the rust spell when I had the chance."

Mikaela quickly glanced at her, "What the hell are you talking about, Sam? Oh my god!" She screamed when Bumblebee drove straight through a window into an abandoned building.

The rocking of the car made Samantha's headache worse, "You know, your paint job wasn't cheap, buddy!" It was a travesty to see scratch marks on the hood of her car. 'Oh my god, I'm my father.'

The radio turned itself on and turned into several stations, " _Forgive me/ Hot Stuff baby!_ "

Samantha and Mikaela looked at each other, "Is that Donna Summers?" Sam asked aloud. They jumped through another window, and Sam recognized where they were. "Hey, take a right. There is a warehouse right there." The road was very narrow and had she not mentioned it, Bumblebee was certain he'd miss it.

Bumblebee backed himself up and watched as Barricade drove past. 'Smart femme.' If he still had a mouth, he'd be smirking. The scavenger in him admired that she knew her surroundings. Knowing how to hide and where was all he did on Cybertron. Then again, it could just be pure luck, but he didn't care.

The three of them watched as Barricade floored it and drove in a circle. The enchanted barrels and pipes had caught up to him and were once more pound on his armor. Sam leaned back and sighed in relief, "Well, I'm happy to know the spell hasn't worn off yet."

Mikaela turned her head and was breathing heavily, " _Sam, what the hell is going on._ " She tried to ask as calmly as possible.

Samantha winced and knew she couldn't avoid this, "Okay, okay… I'll explain everything as soon as we're away from all of this. I don't think the car is going to hurt us."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee watched with confused optics as Barricade was chased around by garbage. 'What the frag did the femme do?' Barricade grew tired of whatever was following him. Transforming into his larger self, he slammed the garbage that had been assaulting him.

"Gah! What is this!?" He changed his arm into a saw and sliced the barrel that hit him in the helm. Wait till Soundwave hears his report on this.

Sam and Mikaela jumped when their doors locked. A seat belt came across Samantha's chest and clicked into the buckle. "What are you doing?" Bumblebee took off and attempted to seize the opportunity. While they're hiding spot was good, the only exit was where they came in. If Barricade corners them, this will turn ugly.

Mikaela looked in the side mirror, "I think he saw us."

Samantha growled her frustration, "We could have used the invisibility booster!" What was this robot doing!?

Bumblebee gave a sad and embarrassed whine. "Sorry babe/ Don't go breakin' my heart!" He forgot he could turn invisible. Was there a limit to its ability? Driving a bit further, he slammed on his breaks and opened the doors throwing the femme's out. He felt bad seeing them land in the dirt, but Barricade quickly tackled him. He needed them out of the way.

Samantha and Mikaela got up and quickly took cover behind a shed. Both of them had to cover their eyes when the two mechs hit a power line. The light was blinding. "A~are you okay?"

Mikaela gave her an irritated look, "Do I look okay?"

"I was just asking." Sam gave a little pout. So much for being concerned.

Bumblebee got off the ground and punched Barricade in the jaw. The scout may be smaller, but he knew how to fight.

"Blasted, Autobot!" He returned the punishment and gave Bee a quick uppercut. Bumblebee landed on his wings and growled. That hurt. Before he could get up, Barricade slammed his foot onto his chest plate. "I'll make your death swift." He reached behind his back and pulled out a blaster.

Samantha watched with dread, 'H~he's about to kill him!' She might not know the robot, but it was kind enough to try and save her. "I'm gonna get into so much trouble." She turned to Mikaela, "Wait here."

Mikaela gave her a deranged look, "Are you insane!? C'mon, let's go!"

"Just wait there!" She pulled her wand out and arched it over her head.

Bumblebee closed his optics and waited for his spark to be extinguished. So this is how he'd become one with the Allspark. He could still smell the sweet and alluring scent from that femme. At least he'd die having that scent fill him with content. Just before Barricade pulled the trigger, a blue bolt hit him in the side. The Decepticon slammed into one of the silos, and his blaster fell to the ground next to him.

Bumblebee looked over and saw the human standing there with a stick in her hand, "Are you okay?" Samantha asked while giving him a concerned look.

Barricade quickly gained his composure and grabbed his blaster, "Earthling, this doesn't concern you anymore!" He pointed his cannon at her, but she waved her wand again.

" _Evanesco_ ," She quickly said the spell. A quick light flashed from the tip of her wand.

The gun Barricade was holding vanished. Literally. "W~what did you do!?" Where did his blaster go!? He couldn't dwell on it because Bumblebee punched him. This sent him a few feet in the opposite direction. A primal possession filled the scout's spark. Seeing Barricade point his blaster at the human filled him with such a raw feeling of passion and rage. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, _but he did_. Scuffling to his feet, Barricade transformed and drove away. This wasn't a fight he was going to win.

Samantha and Bumblebee watched Barricade speed off. Sam sighed in relief. This could have turned out far worse. 'At least I didn't use the rust spell on him.' Being entirely made of metal wouldn't serve that robot well, but she wasn't afraid to cast the spell on him. "Um.. so… this is weird." She said to Bee. What was she supposed to say?

Bumblebee kneeled down and made a happy clicking sound. This femme saved his spark, and he owed her. Their little moment was ended by the voice of reason that was Mikaela, "What the hell was that!?" She yelled out. 'What is going on!?'

Bumblebee's radio turned on, " _Let's just relax, my man_." He turned into some random station.

Samantha ignored Mikaela's yelling, "Why was that other robot asking about my great-grandfather's glasses? So… do you talk through the radio?" She just needed to make sure.

Bee started clapping and pointed at her, "You're wonderful, you're wonderful." He gave her a wink.

A deep blush filled Samantha's face, 'D~did he just wink at me?' She cleared her throat, "So what was that last night?" She now gave him an annoyed look. She didn't appreciate being spied on. Bumblebee brought a servo up to his head and looked confused. What was this femme talking about? Samantha could see he was confused, "Last night, I followed you to that storm drain when I saw you leave my house. Would you care to explain why you were disguising yourself as my car? And who were those other bots?" She only got a brief look at them.

Mikaela came up next to Samantha, "What are you doing? You met him before?" Did she have a death wish? Who in their right mind would demand answers from a giant robot?

Bumblebee was shocked to hear what the femme was saying, 'She saw me already?' He transformed and opened his side doors, " _Any more questions you wanna ask?_ " Came from the radio. Was she the one who attacked them last night?

Samantha nodded, "So long as I get some answers." She started walking towards Bee and was about to get in but noticed Mikaela hadn't moved. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head, "Are you crazy? Do you even know where it wants to take us? And what about me? Don't I get some answers."

Samantha gave Mikaela a sympathetic expression, 'I can't imagine what she's going through right now.' As a muggle, this was probably more traumatic for her. "Mikaela, I promise I will explain everything. Let's just get in the car, and I can explain everything to you on the way." Trying to lighten the mood, she smiled, "Besides, 50 years from now, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in?"

Mikaela gave a pathetic laugh, "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met."

After getting into the car, Samantha sat in the driver's seat. The seat belt once again put itself across her chest. "Oh… thank you." As Bumblebee shifted into gear, he also vibrated the seat. Sam chuckled, 'Well, someone is kind. This day is so strange.' Leaning back, she looked at Mikaela. "Okay. I promised you I'd explain everything to you." She took a deep breath, "I'm a witch." She wanted to tackle this head on.

Mikaela shook her head, "I shouldn't have gotten in. You're what?" Meanwhile, Bumblebee had shifted into gear and contacted Optimus to explain the situation.

Samantha slowly nodded her head, " _I'm a witch_. You know, flying on brooms, brewing potions, magic, ringing a bell?"

"You expect me to believe you're a witch?"

Samantha pointed to the car, "Well, we're in a transforming robot. Do you really think that's the strangest thing you've heard all day?"

Mikaela leaned back and bit her finger before speaking, "Okay. Hypothetically speaking, you are a witch. Do you have proof?"

Sam chuckled, "You literally saw me cast a spell at the robot. Also, all the garbage that was chasing him." Mikaela just leaned against the dashboard. This was a lot to take in. Not only was she inside of a giant alien robot, heading in some unknown direction. But she was also sitting next to a witch, _or so she claims_.

* * *

**(5 Minutes Later)**

Samantha and Mikaela were silent as Bumblebee drove. Samantha was sinking back in the seat and relished the smooth vibrations of the seat. 'This feels really nice.' She almost wanted to take a nap and never wake up.

Bumblebee swayed a bit as he drove. The femme's scent was utterly intoxicating. Having explained the situation to Optimus, they were en route to an alley just a few miles away.

Across the comm-link, Sunstreaker was complaining **:You already exposed yourself!? Leave it to a sparkling to frag this up.:** From the other end, he heard a loud clank. Prowl was already growing irritated by Sunstreaker's constant complaints about this planet. **:Hit me again, Prowl!:**

Jazz chuckled, **:Looks like someone's just jealous he wasn't chosen as her charge.:** He definitely was, **:C'mon Bee let's meet this femme already.:** Why of all the mechs that were chosen was it Bumblebee and not him? If it weren't for the femme's cheap Creator, then it would've been him. At least now, he'd finally be able to smell the femme's remarkable scent. He was already losing his processor from being without it, and he wasn't the only one. Prowl had been glaring at everyone as of late; Ratchet was studying the human anatomy, wanting to see if all femme produced such a sweet aroma. And Ironhide and Optimus were dangerously quiet about what happened at Bolivia's Car Shop. Though Jazz could see the brief flash of ecstasy on their faceplates when Bee blew his cover, now they HAD to meet her. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were just bickering amongst themselves, though Sideswipe kept teasing his brother about how Sunstreaker reacted at the lot.

Ironhide touched his antenna, **:Just keep the femme in one piece. She's a human:**

Sideswipe spoke up **:What's this? Is our grumpy gunner going soft for a human? And here I bet, Jazz, you didn't have a spark.:** Ironhide's fist collided with the mech's faceplate, sending him to the ground, **:Shut it, you scrapheap.:** Ironhide's voice sounded gruffer than usual, almost as if he were embarrassed.

* * *

**(15 Minutes Later)**

Mikaela glanced at the steering wheel, "He's a pretty good drive." Samantha nodded, "You know what I don't understand." She leaned close and whispered, " Why, if he's supposed to be this super-advanced robot, _does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro_." Samantha sat up and gave Mikaela an irritated look.

'What the hell!? Why would you say that!' Sadly, Bumblebee heard her and slammed on the breaks. The seat belt was tight and kept her from hitting the steering wheel. However, Mikaela ended up having to put her hands forward to stop herself from hitting the dashboard. The doors opened, signaling for them to get out. The two got out, and Sam gave Mikaela another irritated look, "I think you hurt his feelings."

A driver behind them honked his horn, "Move it, you moron!" Bumblebee slammed his door open and scrapped the guy's car as he drove down the tunnel. Samantha covered her mouth. She wanted to giggle at seeing this robot get angry. However, Bumblebee was more panicked than angry. He didn't want to look ugly in front of such a beautiful femme.

"My Dad is going to be pissed when I come home without this car."

Mikaela huffed, "Well, just do your bippity-boppity-boo and make him come back."

"That's not how magic works." Samantha looked around, "Besides, we're in a public place. I'd get in trouble. I can just obliviate 30 muggles."

"Obliviate?" Mikaela asked. At the end of the tunnel, they didn't see a blue flash.

"Uh… it means to wipe someone's memories." Samantha looked embarrassed, "Don't take this personally, but when this is over, I'll have to wipe your memories."

"What? Why?!"

Samantha felt bad when Mikaela backed up, holding her hand, "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just the law, okay? You aren't allowed to know." She didn't want to erase her memories, yet there was no choice in the matter. Before they could continue, a car horn drew their attention. "What?" Parked before them was a brand new 2007 Camaro. The entire build of the car had changed, and the paint job looked brand new.

Bumblebee gave an excited beep through the radio. He liked seeing the surprised look on his charge's face. 'Like I'd just leave a femme on the side of the road.' Bee thought as he opened his doors. " _Baby, come back!_ " Came from the radio, " _You can blame it all on me._ "

Samantha and Mikaela got back in, "Thanks for not leaving up. Did you need us out so you could change yourself?" She looked at the sleek interior.

" _Roger, Ma'am!_ " Was his reply. Samantha ran her hand over the sleek seat, making Bumblebee quiver. 'Primus, don't stop femme.' He locked the doors and drove off.

* * *

**(Alleyway)**

Samantha stared out the window, "Where are we?" The doors opened, and she got out. She watched as a large semi and a few other cars drove towards them from the slight mist. Behind, two corvettes and a Porsche approached. The red and blue semi stopped abruptly in front of Sam and Mikaela. Just above the grill, Samantha noticed the strange red symbol. 'There it is again.'

The semi shook before it started to slowly transform. Samantha watched with wide eyes as the cars around her did the same. Optimus stretched back and gazed down at the human, "Are you Samantha Jane Witwicky? Descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He had kneeled down, and his face was right in front of them. Optimus inhaled the air and repressed a shiver. The human's scent seemed more potent than before.

Samantha felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. His voice was deep and practically radiated authority. She also looked over his face and thought he looked rather handsome… for a robot, 'What the hell? He's not even the same species as me.' She nodded, "I am."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet said as he did a silent scan of the humans from his optics. Off to the side, Sunstreaker huffed. He didn't want to be here. And these humans were covered in dirt.

Jazz made his presence known by doing a flip, "What's crackin' little bitches?" He was gonna try and use human slang. This was how humans talked, right?

Optimus nodded his head, "My first lieutenant, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He used the car behind him as a seat.

Samantha looked over the black and white robot. He had two square horns on the top of his head and a blue visor covering his optics. She could only see his mouth and the massive smirk he gave them. 'He seems fun.' Just his personality alone had her smirking back. "We're fine. Though for the record. Calling us little bitches is rather rude."

Jazz had a shocked expression, but it vanished quickly, and he licked his lips. "I'll keep that in mind, hot stuff." Her scent finally reached him, and Primus the smell was making him heated. Beneath his interface panel, his spike was fully pressurized and begging for attention.

Samantha looked back at Optimus, "How did you learn to talk like us?" She doubted English was their native language.

"We have learned Earth's languages through the world wide web," Optimus said.

She nodded, "You can just call it the internet."

Optimus dimmed his optics as he searched the word. That was far easier than calling it the world wide web. He extended his hand behind them, "My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

Samantha looked back and saw Ironhide's arms change into cannons, "You feelin' lucky?"

Several growls could be heard from the bots as they glared at Ironhide, "Easy, _Ironhide_." Optimus's voice had a sharp tone to it.

Ironhide shrugged and looked away, "I'm just kidding… I just wanted to show her my cannons."

Mikaela backed up. Meanwhile, Samantha was smiling, "Those sure are impressive. Do you have any more? You know there is an abandoned warehouse outside of Tranquility you could use those."

Ironhide puffed his chest plate, "I like this femme." Dimming his optics, a soothing scent hit his nose, and his spark jolted. His glossa licked the roof of his mouth… this femme's fragrance was better than last time.

Optimus then pointed to the next mech, "My medical office, Ratchet."

The white and red mech sniffed the air and choked, "Good evening." It was hard for Ratchet to speak as he inhaled more of that tantalizing scent the femme produced. He must research her. "I have some questions I would like to ask you, femme, but we will do so later. I do hope you are not against me running a few tests."

Samantha looked to Mikaela, "Tests? Uh… why?"

A servo pushed Ratchet away, and a red mech with horns was smiling brightly at her, "Sorry about Hatchet here. He's not the shiniest bolt of the bunch." Ratchet glared at him.

Sam tilted her head, "Doesn't seem that way to me. At least he was kind enough to ask." She smiled at the medic. Ratchet avoided her gaze as his faceplate heated up. Was that a yes to his examination of her?

Sideswipe shrugged, "Names Sideswipe, but you can call me the handsomest damn mech you'll ever see." He winked at her and pointed to the side, "And this aft is my brother Sunny."

Sunstreaker hit him over the head, "My name is Sunstreaker." He gazed at Samantha with a cold glare.

"Sunstreaker? Wait… you were at the college, weren't you?" Samantha asked, "I fixed your door when Trent scratched it with his car." She was certain these were the same Lamborghinis she ran into the other day.

"What's it to you, fleshbag?"

Samantha raised a brow, 'Fleshbag?' It became increasingly clear that this mech didn't like her. "I was just making sure." She looked him over, "I… like your finish, by the way. Did you do it yourself?" Kill them with kindness, as her father taught her.

For the first time, Sunstreaker smirked, " _Obviously_. Like I'd ever let a _human_ touch my armor."

Sideswipe pouted, "Hey, what about mine?" Why was his brother getting her recognition? He didn't even like humans.

Samantha gave an embarrassed laugh, "Yours is nice too."

Sunstreaker scoffed, "As if."

Frowning a bit, Samantha looked towards Sideswipe, "But I'm guessing you have the better personality of the two?" Mikaela looked at Samantha with an insane look. Why would she say that?! Does she forget they're ten times their size?

Sideswipe laughed, "See, Sunny? I told you she was a smart human." Sunstreaker was clenching his denture. Just before he went off, Samantha quickly responded.

"Yes, but he is clearly the more handsome of the two."

Sideswipe stopped laughing and saw Sunstreaker giving him a cruel smirk, "Ya… smart femme." At least she recognized who was the better looking of the two.

Sideswipe once more pouted, "What!? I'm way better looking than this aft. Why don't I show you, Sweet Spark?" He gave a playboy smile.

Optimus spoke out, "Enough. Forgive them. Sunstreaker is not fond of your species as his brother." He went to the next mech, "My strategist and surveillance specialist, Prowl."

Prowl inclined his helm, "Good evening, Miss Witwicky." His wings had risen from his back and twitched. He wanted to transform and let this femme rewash his wings. Never had someone been so gentle with them that they caused him untold pleasures.

"You can just call me Samantha." She hated being called by her last name. "Are you okay? Your doors are shaking." She wouldn't think much of it except they were shaking as if there was an earthquake.

Prowl looked back, "Y~yes. I seem to be shorting out." Ratchet came over and shot a laser into the side of his helm.

"What have I told you about your condition worsening?" If Prowl's glitches were now affecting his wings, then Ratchet feared for the mech's damaged processor. Samantha watched as Ratchet performed scans on Prowl. The mech was clearly irritated. There was a deep fascination as she looked at the wings; they were built differently than the yellow mech who brought her here.

Optimus stood up, "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." He waved his servo to the yellow mech, who started punching the air.

"Bumblebee?" Samantha asked while looking at him, "You're my guardian?" Since when did she need a guardian? Not that she wasn't grateful for him trying to save her, but she could handle herself.

Jazz spoke up immediately, "Never mind him, I'd be a way better guardian than him." He grinned, showing off his handsome smile. "Whatcha say, little lady?"

Ironhide scoffed and hit him over the helm with his cannon, "Like she'd choose a pipsqueak like you. She needs a guardian with firepower. I'm the mech you want."

Soon the other bots, even Ratchet and Prowl, were voicing who would be suited as a better guardian. Samantha and Mikaela were utterly confused as the mech bickered amongst themselves. "The femme would be far safer in my charge." Ratchet stated.

Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Like she'd want to spend all day around rusty Hatchet. You'd just put the femme in recharge with your medical jargon or like Prowl with his holopads." Prowl frowned. His holopads didn't put mechs to sleep, did they? His reports were long, but they had to be. He needed to cover every conceivable outcome for a mission.

Optimus grew increasingly irritated by the behavior of his company, "Silence! Bumblebee is her guardian." Though behind that facade of leadership were the small embers of jealousy he had towards the young bot. Bumblebee whirled his displeasure in a series of clicks. The femme was his charge!

Ratchet lifted his arm and shot a laser at his neck, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Poor Bumblebee was left coughing and hacking from the pain the laser left in his throat.

Mikaela looked up towards Optimus, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron."

Samantha frowned, "Mega~what?" What kind of name was that?

Optimus pressed something on the side of his head, and beams of light shot out of his optics. The ground beneath the two humans fell away as massive spires rose from the ground. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just."

'An empire can't be peaceful,' Samantha thought as she looked at the wasteland that was Cybertron, 'Empires work under a single ruling authority.' At least, that was the technical definition here on Earth.

"Until we were betrayed by Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our civil war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." The hologram showed Megatron taking aim at another bot and shooting a hole into his chest. "Megatron followed it to Earth. Where Captain Witwicky found him."

Samantha looked up at Optimus, 'How could he possibly know this?'

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system, and the coordinates to the cube's location were imprinted on his glasses."

"How do you know about his glasses… or that Megatron met my grandfather?" Something wasn't adding up. "My great-grandfather despised technology and was born before it was used by muggles." At least, that is what her father and uncle have stated. Just thinking of her Uncle made her eyes roll. Unlike her father, Uncle Charles was also a wizard. He always teased her father for being born a squib and saw him as a stain in the family.

The bots looked at Optimus, waiting to hear his excuse to the femme. They still had doubts about his vision. However, Optimus was confused by Samantha's words, "I can not find anything on this 'muggle' you mention." Even Mikaela was confused by the word.

Samantha looked around her and saw all the bots staring at her. "Okay… A muggle is someone who can't use magic. Like Mikaela here." All the bots were not looking at the other human.

"I am uncertain of what you mean. What is this magic you speak of?" He'd already searched before but still couldn't comprehend it. Samantha and Mikaela gave him a strange look. Even Mikaela knew what magic was, but she didn't believe in it till an hour ago.

"I'll try to explain this as best I can." She was talking to an advanced race of robots, so she needed to word this in a way they could understand, "Magic is a hereditary trait and is the ability to alter reality at a fundamental level. I can make objects move without touching them. I can turn living creatures into inanimate objects. I can even make things disappear into nothingness and reappear." Optimus was fascinated as he listened to the human's speech.

Sunstreaker immediately scoffed, "As if. Any intelligent race knows matter can't be destroyed or created."

Samantha grew irritated with this mech, "Alright, you want proof?" Looking to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, right? Can you kneel down a bit?" The yellow bot bent to her level and watch her pull out that stick from before. "This might hurt." Arching her wand, she pointed at his throat, " _faucium reparo_." Golden light erupted from Bumblebee's throat, and he jumped up coughing.

The Autobots watched as the metal speaker dissolved away to take the form of a mouth. They could see his glossa. And for the first time in ages, they heard the impossible, "S~scrap that burns." Bumblebee coughed a bit more and stopped. His servos reached up and touched his mouth. Samantha was surprised to hear his voice. It was not what she expected. It was deep and sounded like that of a man in his late 20s.

Ratchet was the first to move and pushed his way past the shocked Ironhide and Sideswipe. "Move!" His arm transformed and connected with Bumblebee's vocal processor. "Hmm… his vocal processor is back." Though their _magic show_ was far from over.

Taking a deep breath, Samatha blew the tip of her wand, and a gold mist with flakes filled the alley. Mikaela watched the flakes with wonder and held her hand out as if it were snow. Optimus attempted to scan the fragments, like the rest of the bots, but his sensors kept shorting out. Samantha lifted her wand and dropped it to the ground. "I suppose this is enough proof for you." Stepping back, they watched as golden rays of light emerged from the ground around them. There were humans, almost like blind phantoms, wandering the alley before them. Optimus looked towards Samantha for an explanation. "This is a tracking charm. It shows everyone who was here within the last few hours. It is used so we can see meetings people have had in the past. If you don't believe me, lift your foot."

Optimus lifted his right foot and saw the golden impression of his servo, "Fascinating." For the first time in eons… Optimus Prime was at a loss for words. Slowly the golden light that filled the alley faded away.

Sideswipe got down to the human's level and was brimming with excitement, "Is that it? C'mon, femme, don't just leave me hanging. What else can you do?" His optics dimmed as he read into magic. Behind him, Sunstreaker was still trying to process what this human had done. No… she was a human! There was no silly concept like magic.

Samantha felt embarrassed having the mech so close to her. He was rather attractive for a robot, "I~I'm not sure what else I can show you. But I shouldn't be casting spells out in the open. I'm already in trouble for having Mikaela see me."

Jazz pushed Sideswipe away and took the mech's place, "Why is that, little lady?" Taking a deep breath, his processor melted from her scent. However, he wasn't the only one. The rest of the Autobots, Sunstreaker included, all covered their mouths, each fighting back the enchanting scent of the human. Whatever she had done with this so-called magic opened the flood gates to her strange but remarkable smell.

Optimus drew his head back and sighed. Beneath his interface panel, his spike throbbed in pain. 'Primus, what has happened to me?' Licking the roof of his mouth, he couldn't stop the lustful stare he gave Samantha. And he wasn't the only one. Ironhide was flexing his arm and showing off his cannons again. Ratchet coughed as the mouth-watering scent consumed his sensors… he needed more.

Samantha noticed the strange look the bots were giving her, "Are you guys alright?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes. Now about those glasses." He would continue his conversation about magic later, but he needed them to get back on track. The other bots were still costumed and lost to their sensors. Prowl's processor was glitching up, and his wings were quivering in delight.

Samantha shook her head, "Wait, I'm not just handing you my great-grandfather's glasses." Mikaela looked nervous. Was she really telling this massive bot no?

Ratchet spoke up, barely able to realize where he was, "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"Okay. But can I just ask you one question, Optimus?" The large Autobot kneeled down and nodded, "Why should I trust you? _I don't know you_."

Optimus sighed. He knew this would be a possibility. At the same time, his spark was glad to see the human was diligent with who she trusted. "You have my word as a Prime, Samantha Witwicky. We mean you and your race, no harm."

Samantha avoided Optimus's gaze. Her heart was pounding. How can a robot have such an attractive and powerful voice? "So I have your word then?" She twirled her wand in her hands and eyed Optimus.

He nodded, "Yes."

Lifting her wand, she waved his horizontally across his mouth, "Alright then. I'll give you the glasses." Optimus's servo dug into the ground as a strange wave passed over his protoform. His spark was wanting to reach out and grab the femme. Never in all his cycles had his spark burned just by smelling a femme. Samantha gasped when a giant hand picked her up. She was brought right in front of Jazz's face.

"Why don't you let me drive you home. C'mon, I know I'm the mech you want." Behind his visor, she could barely see his optics, but he winked at her. However, she was quickly snatched away by Ironhide, who kept her close to his spark chamber.

"Nice try. The human doesn't need to be in an accident." Jazz was growling at him and had a murderous look.

Again, Samantha was stolen away, surprisingly by Prowl, "Forgive these sparklings. Allow me to accompany you home, Miss Wit~ Samantha." He used her name as she asked.

"Uh?" Samantha was confused about why they all wanted to drive her home. Mikaela was awkwardly still standing on the ground, watching the situation play out.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker soon came into play, though Sunstreaker didn't look interested, "I've got the femme. I know she'll like my interior, right, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker gagged at the idea of having the human inside of him, "Why would any of you want that oily fleshbag inside of you?" She smelt nice, obviously, but she was dirty and would get dirt all over his insides.

Samantha grew embarrassed by his cruel words, "Hey, I didn't ask to be thrown into the dirt. I'm usually very hygienic. And stop calling me a fleshbag. It's mean."

Sideswipe hit his brother's side, "Damn it, Sunstreaker, stop insulting the human."

Sunstreaker sneered, "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" From the palm of Sideswipes hand, she snapped her fingers, and they witnessed a small light appear. Sunstreaker's glossa became stuck to the roof of his mouth. He tried to speak, but his glossa was fastened.

Sideswipe watched with a massive smile as his brother tried to speak, "What did you do?"

Sam looked at the mech, holding her, "I just curse his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Maybe if he learns to be nicer, I'll undo it." Sunstreaker was about to grab her and demand she undo whatever this was, but Ratchet beat him to it.

"A femme that can keep Sunstreaker quiet? I think this femme's after my spark." Ratchet said with a massive grin. Finally, the aft that was Sunstreaker couldn't talk. "Now, about those tests?" He couldn't wait to see what her DNA was like. Perhaps he might better understand this 'magic' she was using. So far, he was already enjoying it.

Bumblebee grabbed Samantha and growled at the others, "She's my charge. I'll be taking her." He looked at Samantha and smiled, "It's the least I can do since she fixed my vocal processor."

The fighting between the mechs came to an end when Optimus grabbed her and Mikaela, "The femmes will be accompanied by me. I still have some questions I would like to discuss with her." He promptly transformed and started driving off. The rest of the bots transformed and chased after their leader. Though Jazz and Bumblebee were growling that Optimus got to take the femme home.

Samantha sat in the driver's seat and rubbed her head, " _I could've just apparated home_." She whispered.

Optimus's voice came through the radio, "Forgive me if my men or I have made you uncomfortable. Would you be willing to tell me more about this 'magic' and its function?'

Mikaela, who was in the seat beside her, nodded, "Seriously, though. How long have you been a witch?"

"You were not aware of Miss Witwicky's abilities?"

Mikaela looked at the radio, "I didn't know magic or alien robots existed until an hour ago."

Samantha sighed, 'This is going to be a long ride home.'

* * *

**(45 Minutes Later)**

On the ride home, Samantha explained to Optimus and Mikaela the concepts of magic. Though Optimus kept asking question after question for the words she was using.

Mikaela leaned back in her seat, "Okay. So let me see if I'm hearing this right. You're not allowed to tell people like me about magic?"

Samantha nodded, "Yes. It is illegal."

Optimus hummed, "Why is this illegal, might I ask, young spark?" The seat belt tightened around her, and he forced her deeper into the soft and comfy seat.

"It's a long~long story. I have a book at my house on the history of magic, which explains it better than me. Long story short, a council of wizards came together to keep magic hidden from muggles to preserve wizardkind."

"Preserve? I'm afraid I do not understand."

Samantha looked at the radio, "A long time ago, when magic wasn't hidden from muggles. Our kind was being hunted, so we decided to go into hiding permanently. I can't tell anyone I'm a witch; I have to dress like a muggle, and absolutely no spell casting in public." Everything she was saying passed through Optimus's comm-link.

"Sorry to interrupt, little lady," Jazz's voice came through the radio, "But what were these humans doing to ya?" Mikaela looked away and knew where this was going.

"If we were lucky… _hanging_. Though most witches were being burned alive. Muggles weren't very good at understanding magic. They believed it was evil and that we needed to be purged. You can still find this on the internet. It's one of the few things muggles still talk about. Look up the Salem Witch trials. That should give you a good description of what we were dealing with."

The Autobots did as instructed, and a series of growls came through the radio. Even Optimus was growling as he read about the foul treatment humans had exhibited on their own kind. It seems human society was much more complicated than he initially thought. Ratchet spoke up, "I do trust you won't mind my test, Samantha. But I still find this concept of magic hard to grasp." It defied his understanding of science.

Samantha shifted uncomfortably, and Optimus noticed, "Well… you're not going to find much, I think. And before any of you ask, magic is an inherited trait. You can't learn it."

"Of course," Came Ratchet's reply, "Would it be possible for you to fix Prowl's processor like you had Bumblebee's vocal processor?" Primus, he hoped so. Prowl felt his spark stop. Would she be able to fix his processor? He hadn't thought about that.

"I~I… I'm not sure." Samantha didn't want to get anyone's hope up, "I fixed Bumblebee's throat, not his mind. The mind, no matter the race, is very complex and can't just be meddled with. And magic tends to make machines and electronics short out or explode. So, I'm not all too surprised you don't know about it." The seat belt tightened even more. Strangely she felt safe being snuggled into Optimus's seat. "But… I can try it. If that is okay with Prowl, of course."

Prowl spoke up, "I would be grateful if you were able to fix my processor." If she would, she might just win his spark over right there. The damn glitch in his processor made his life hellish. He was a Praxis, one of the rarest subgroups of cybertronians, and his fragmented processor made everything difficult. It was also the leading cause of why he never found a sparkmate. What femme wants a mech who can't go two solar cycles without crashing? Prowl thought back to when he was parked in front of Samantha's house and how she washed his wings. His wing had been quivering ever since to feel her touch. And at Bolivia's car shop in that brief moment, she touched his door. 'I just need her to touch my wings once more. That is all I ask for Primus.' If he was her charge, he'd take such care for the femme. Not hearing Sunstreaker complain for this entire ride was already a blessing to his processor.

Samantha had yet to lift the spell on Sunstreaker, but she was already starting to feel guilty about it. 'I hope he's not too angry with me.'

* * *

**(Back Alley)**

Getting out of Optimus, Samantha patted the seat, "Alright, wait here, I'll go get the glasses." Though she'd have to be careful that he didn't touch them. She still hasn't figured out what type of dark magic has been put on the glasses. Sam turned to Mikaela, "Watch them."

Mikaela nodded, "Ya, okay."

Heading to her house, Samantha made sure to walk on the path. Ron peaked his head outside, "Young Lady, do you know what time it is?"

"I know. I'm sorry I just got caught up in something, it won't happen again, I promise." Samantha walked up the steps. Her father was right past the screen door. Glancing back, Sam's heart nearly exploded, 'What is he doing!?' She saw Optimus transform and step over the fence into the yard.

"You know your Mom wanted me to ground you. You know… three minutes late."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "She does know I'm not 16, right?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Bumblebee peaking. The bot was staring at her and waved a little. "Y~you know I really love you, Dad. Do you think you can keep her distracted? I really don't want to have any _girl_ talk tonight, you know?" Sam knew how to play her father.

Ron shivered at the thought of hearing Judy talk to Samantha about sex or masturbation. It was always so awkward, and he didn't want his night to be ruined, "Ya, just make sure to be quiet coming in."

As soon as Ron walked away, Samantha spun around and stood at the edge of the steps, "What are you doing?!"

Optimus looked down, "We need the glasses."

"You couldn't wait five minutes? Nonono~ Optimus, watch it!" The giant Autobot wasn't looking where he was walking and stepped on the fountain.

Hearing a cracking sound, Optimus looked down, "Oops. Sorry, my bad." He genuinely felt embarrassed for stepping on the fountain. The rest of the Autobots were stepping into the yard. Prowl appeared from behind the shed and looked at the backyard. He actually liked how the yard looked. It seemed like a calm place someone like him could read his holopads in peace, away from the twins.

Samantha looked to Mikaela, who came through the back gate, "I told you to watch them."

"Ya, well, they seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

Jazz appeared seemingly from nowhere and kneeled down. His face was right next to them, "Chill, little lady. Don't want a sweet spark like you getting worried." The bot couldn't help but admire the femme's complexion.

Samantha looked to Jazz. The dashing mech was giving her that all-powerful smile of his, "Can you please go wait in the~ Oh what now?" She couldn't finish when she heard Ironhide growl and a dog bark. Looking over, they watch Mojo pee on Ironhide's foot. Rushing around, she held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, put the guns away."

Ironhide growled at the rodent being held by the femme before him. If that rodent taints her scent, he'd gladly destroy it. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" His cannons started to spin.

"Yes, he is a rodent, but he's my mother's Chihuahua."

"He leaked lubricant all over my foot!" Ironhide glared at the rodent.

'Lubricant?' Samantha looked down at his foot, "He peed on you? Mojo… get in the house." Dropping her dog into the air, he floated off back into the house. His tiny legs kicked the air. He hated when Samantha did this. "I'm sorry about him."

"My foot is gonna rust." He crossed his arms and grumbled. Why wouldn't she let him blast the insolent rodent? Snapping her fingers, the pee on his foot disappeared, and a strange wave crawled up the mech's leg. "There. Happy?"

Ironhide looked at his foot and smiled, "Remind me to find out what else you can do, human." Levitating dogs, making Sunstreaker shut his mouth, and now cleaning his armor. This femme had to be pining for his spark, especially with what she did to Sunstreaker.

Samantha jumped when a foot slammed onto the ground to her left. Sunstreaker was glaring at her and pointing to his mouth. "O~Oh, sorry. I forgot." Waving her hand, Sunstreaker was finally able to speak again.

The mech clenched his denture, "Do that again, femme, and I might just miss where I step." His foot tapped the ground.

"Sorry 'bout him," Sideswipe pushed Sunstreaker away. "What, Sunny, mad that a little human finally did us a favor and shut your aft up?" He broke out, laughing at his brother's furious gaze.

"Ugh!" Samantha turned around and weaved through Optimus's legs. Her scent hit him full force and nearly made him lose balance. "Everyone, please be quiet and go hide." She looked back to Optimus, the mech was giving her a strange look, "And don't break anything else." She'll have to fix the fountain later.

"Just hurry," Optimus said, though it came out much more forceful than he intended. Waving his hand, he turned to his fellow bots, "Autobots, recon."

Bumblebee kneeled down to the window and looked into the house. 'What do humans use all this stuff for?' Looking closer, he saw Samantha's parents sitting on the couch. Ron was distracting Judy as Samantha slipped by and went upstairs. Leaning closer, Bee tried to get a better look inside, but he never noticed the toadstool growing between the wall and ground. His faceplate hit an invisible barrier causing him to bounce back. "What the scrap?" Lifting a servo, he poked the air and couldn't push his finger any further. Was this some invisible forcefield? His scanners weren't picking up anything.

Jazz also attempted to lean closer towards the house and couldn't go any farther, "Optimus, somethings blocking me." He tried pushing his hand into the open window. The sudden screaming of a cat made him jump and hit the underside of the house.

Ratchet looked around, "Where is that sound coming from?"

Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide jumped back when Samantha appeared from the second-floor window. Snapping her wand, the sound of screaming cats stopped, "What are you doing?" The three mechs were confused, "You can't enter the house. It's sealed. Look, the glasses are in a case. I will get them, just please be quiet. I don't want to have to obliviate my own parents."

Ironhide looked at the other bots when she left, "Obliviate?" What was that?

Rushing into her lab, which was hidden in her closet, she went to the glass case holding the glasses. "All this over a pair of glasses… I swear." Pulling the handle, the small glass door wouldn't budge, "What the hell?" Samantha gripped the handle with both hands and pulled. Why wasn't the case opening? From the corner of her eye, Sam could see Optimus lifting Mikaela up to the window. 'NONONO!' Running out of her closet, she stopped Mikaela from crossing the threshold into her bedroom. "Stop!"

Optimus jumped back from Samantha's sudden appearance. "Time is short."

Samantha grabbed Mikaela's hand and pulled her into the room. The young woman felt a strange force crush her chest before it let up. "Are you trying to kill her? My bedroom is sealed with a deadly enchantment."

"I… was unaware. Please forgive me. It was not my intention to harm her." Looking closer to the edge of the window, he saw strange symbols carved into the frame. Running a quick scan, he couldn't find any language on these symbols. Samantha turned and pulled Mikaela into her room. Meanwhile, Optimus slammed his servo to his faceplate. He was not making a first good impression with this femme.

Jazz, who was leaning against the house, smirked at Optimus, "Never thought I'd see the cycle where OP gets hounded by a human." If this femme wasn't afraid to get angry at Optimus, she was a keeper. 'I wonder what music the femme listens to.'

Sideswipe peaked around the corner and looked into the femme's room. His faceplate burned as his optics clouded, 'There's that scent again. Is this where the femme recharges?' Glancing over towards Sunstreaker, a cruel smirk appeared, "Hey, Sunstreaker. C'mere." This would be priceless.

Sunstreaker growled as he marched over, not caring that he stepped on a few plants, "What is it?" The mech was blindsided by the powerful scent coming from the femme's room. Covering his mouth, he snarled at his brother. Sideswipe knew better than anyone that, through all his anger and hatred for these humans, this bizarre scent drove his brother insane. The two started roughhousing, mainly Sunstreaker trying to rip Sideswipe's helm off, and they crashed into Prowl and Ratchet. The four of them crashed into a powerline and were left groaning.

Ratchet coughed, "You fragging sparklings! Look what you did!" Samantha's backyard was now even more of a wreck. At this rate, the femme wouldn't agree to him running his tests. A bolt of electricity hit the medic making his faceplate burn... his fragging spike was hard.

* * *

**(Before the Power Outage)**

Leading Mikaela into her lab, Samantha laughed at the star-struck expression on her face, "Sorry if it's messy. I don't usually have anyone in here."

Mikaela covered her mouth as she stared at the massive room and the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky, "Oh my god." This had to be a dream. There were no aliens and no such thing as magic. She was going to wake up in a hospital bed and was told she had a concussion.

Samantha pulled Mikaela to the glass case holding the glasses, "Okay, here they are. Can you help me open this? I think it's stuck."

"Why are your great-grandfather's glasses locked up?" They both pulled the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"The glasses are cursed with some type of dark magic, and I just put them in here as a precaution. Grr~" She pulled the handle with all her might. The two girls lost their grip and fell to the ground. "What is going on?" Samantha stood up and looked at the case.

"What's wrong?"

Sam studied the runes inscribed onto the case and noticed they weren't the same ones she had written, "Ohh… this is not good." Samantha winced and covered her face, "I think the glasses are trapped behind the case."

Mikaela shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I think the magic coming from the glasses corrupted my runes. _I can't open the case._ " A feeling of dread came over her.

"Can't you just… I don't know, use some magic to open it?" This was all new to her, so she didn't know what to do or say.

"I don't think that's going to work. Besides, these glass cases are created with the intention of not being opened by magic."

Mikaela looked around the lab and noticed a few other glass cases, "What are all these?" Behind one glass case was an opal necklace and another… was that a rubber duck?

Samantha lightly tugged her hair as she stressed out, "I research dark artifacts for the Magical Congress. Try not to touch anything. Almost everything in this room could make you die a terrible death."

Mikaela pointed to one of the cases across from them, "It's a rubber duck… how could that possibly~"

"I don't have time to explain right now; we need these glasses, and I can't reach them."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked while looking back towards Samantha's bedroom.

Samantha let loose an irritated sigh, "Okay. I'm gonna have to tell them they're gonna have to wait to get the glasses."

"How long is that going to take?" She doubted those robots could wait another five minutes. Samantha slowly turned to Mikaela. She looked pale.

"A~mganoua" She mumbled out.

"I'm sorry?" Mikaela asked while leaning closer.

"A month."

Mikaela's felt light-headed, "A month?! Those robots can't wait another five minutes, let alone a month. Can't we ask them to break the case open?"

"It's sealed with magic. A solar flare could hit this box and wouldn't even cause a scratch."

Mikaela covered her face, "This is a nightmare." The two of them fell to their knees when the floor beneath them started to shake. "What was that?"

Samantha looked towards her bedroom door and saw her lights had gone out. She quickly rushed out of the closet and became blinded with Ironhide shining a light into her bedroom. "Ironhide, what are you doing? Turn off the light before~"

"Samantha, are you in there?" Her Dad called out as he knocked on the door. She could hear Judy as well.

Ironhide quickly turned off the light as she asked. 'This femme's parents are very annoying.' As she left to answer her door, the rest of the Autobots stuck close to the wall.

Samantha opened her bedroom door and saw her parents standing there, looking angry and confused. "Yes?" She asked calmly. In the back of her room, Mikaela was hiding under her desk.

"What's all that noise? We heard you talking to someone." Ron stated, "And there was a light."

"I was… just practicing some spells. You know, refreshing on the Lumos charm." Ron didn't look convinced by her statement. He pushed past the door.

"Ya well, I know I heard you talking to someone." He started looking around her room, much to Samantha's annoyance.

"Uh~hello, you can't just walk into my room. I do have dangerous things in here. Also, there is this thing called privacy."

Ron looked back, "My house, my rules."

Samantha sighed and muttered under her breath, " _It's not like I want to be here anyway._ "

"What was that?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." However, what she didn't know was the Autobots had heard her, thanks to their superb hearing.

Judy looked over her daughter and brushed her shoulder, "Sammy, you're filthy. Were you… masturbating?"

Ron and Samantha were shaking their heads. "Judy, stop. Please, for crying out loud." Why was she always trying to bring this stuff up?

Samantha's face was on fire, and her body and soul were filled with embarrassment, "Mom, no, I wasn't… doing _that_."

Outside, the Autobots were confused. What was _masturbating_? One-by-one, their optics dimmed as they researched the word. All of them, including Optimus and Sunstreaker, had their faceplates heating up. Jazz choked a bit as he envisioned the femme doing something so… private. Masturbation wasn't exclusive to humans. So it seems their species had more in common than they thought. Optimus shivered at the idea of Samantha pleasing herself. Even though she was of a different species, he found himself wondering what her expression would be like during an overload. Do humans experience overloads like them? Optimus couldn't dwell on the subject because he noticed Ron was looking around, "Parents." He motioned his hand, signaling for his men to hide.

Samantha watched as her father checked the bathroom. From the window behind him, she saw Optimus, 'Optimus!'

"Whoa!" The Prime said and quickly moved back, crashing into the house in the process.

"Earthquake!" Ron shouted and balanced himself against the door. Samantha gave a defeated sigh as she saw the sparks shoot from behind the window. "Another one, another earthquake. Aftershock! Get in the doorway. Oh man, I hate these."

Samantha pinched the bridge of her nose, 'The house is protected by magic, Dad. We don't have to worry about it collapsing.' Looking towards her Mom, Samantha sighed, "What do you see in him?"

Judy smirked, "He has his moments."

"Judy, get in the doorway!"

"Just not now. Sweetie, are you sure you weren't having a Sammy's Fun Time?"

Samantha groaned, "Good Lord." She noticed her mother was swaying, "Are you drunk?"

"It was just a glass or two of wine."

Samantha saw Optimus and the rest of the Autobots attempting to hide from her peripherals as her father went to the window. Sitting against the edge of her window, she leaned back ever so slightly to see Optimus pressed against the side of her house. Down below, Jazz and Bumblebee were hiding. The white and blue mech saw her and gave a thumbs up while smirking. 'Well… at least they're a comedic bunch.'

"Sammie, what are you looking at?" Judy caught her looking out the window.

"Uh~nothing." Before Judy could come over, they were pulled back by Ron's groaning.

"Jeez! The yard is destroyed." And he spent so much time putting it together. The man was so preoccupied with the destroyed yard and power line that he didn't notice the giant hand that barely appeared from the corner. Ron turned back, "A blown transformer and power pole sparkin' all over the place. Gone… all gone!" He usually wouldn't be so selfish to do this, but… "Sam! You mind?"

Samantha watched her father walk back into the room, "What happened to no casting spells in the yard."

"Can you just fix it? I don't want to have to pay for this mess."

Heading back to the window, she leaned out and noticed the yard was even worse than when she saw it last. Gazing up towards Optimus, she couldn't help but chuckle at his expression as he attempted to 'hide.' 'Okay, that is pretty funny.' Pulling her wand from her sleeve, she twirled it. The Autobots watched as the yard quickly became repaired. The shattered remains of the stone fountain came back together with water flowing back into it. The broken powerline lifted off the ground and reconnected at the seam while the cables reconnected. Optimus optics were wide as she fixed the damage they made to the backyard. He was genuinely left speechless by what was happening.

Sideswipe spoke through the comm-link, **:Are you all seeing this?!:** The greenhouse he accidentally stepped on rose from its rubble and reformed into its original state.

Ratchet felt giddy at seeing this. He couldn't wait to see what this human's DNA was like. Who knows what mysteries it might unravel. **:I must say the femme does not cease to impress me.:** This was a lot coming from Ratchet, who hated almost everyone.

Ironhide, however, was slowly growing more irritated by the nano-second. 'Do these parental units not respect their daughter's boundaries?' To walk into a femme's chamber's unannounced, even if they are her parents, was unacceptable. Then to make _him_ feel embarrassed by mentioning something very private. Ironhide hated being embarrassed and hearing them talk about Samantha's… _fun time_. The mech's faceplate burned as he pictured the human in a compromising position. And that succulent scent the femme produced was making his already throbbing spike harden to new levels.

"Sammy, were you thinking about Trent perhaps during your fun time?" He heard Judy ask.

All of the Autobots immediately locked up and growled,… who the frag was Trent? Ironhide changed his arm into a cannon and started heating up, "The parents are very irritating. May I take them out?" If he eliminated them, would they be allowed to keep the human?

To the side, surprisingly, it was Ratchet who was lifting Ironhide's cannon to the window nodding his head violently. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snickered. Since when did Ratchet act so energetic? Ratchet came out of his heated moment and shook his helm. What just happened? Besides him, the twins were laughing at him. 'I'll show those two what they can laugh about.' Reaching into his backplate, he pulled out his emergency wrench and brandished it towards the two. The twins instantly stopped. Ratchet and a wrench would make any mech cower in fear.

Optimus had heard Ironhide and came around the side, "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Though he wouldn't deny Samantha's parents were somewhat irritating.

Ironhide shrugged, "Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option. And what if she wants me too?"

Optimus seemed to second guess himself as he thought about Ironhide's words. Samantha did seem to loathe her parents and how they barged into her berth-chamber. "Hmmm… only if she requests us to." A wave traveled down the Prime's back. The thought of pleasing this human seemed to be the only thing that mattered. If it weren't for that blasted scent, he doubted he'd have these thoughts. And the mention of this Trent person. Was he her sparkmate? The idea of such a strange but fascinating human being taken made a pool of anger build in his spark. Some human got to inhale that femme's scent everyday… Optimus's hand slowly crushed the wall of the house. He quickly let go when his servo burned. 'What is this?' He and the femme were going to be having a long talk about magic. Any cybertronian in their right processor couldn't just ignore what she had been doing.

Meanwhile, Prowl peaked through the bathroom window. Behind his visor, he was glaring at Samantha's parents. His wings were shaking uncontrollably, was the femme truly bonded? Like the rest of them, this possible information didn't sit well with him, and he couldn't explain why.

Samantha's face was flushed red, and snow started falling from the ceiling, "Mom, please stop talking." Mikaela was right under her desk, and she didn't need the muggle thinking she was interested in Trent.

"Sammy, you are so emotional right now. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Judy asked as she brushed some snow off her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie, you really must stop rolling in the dirt."

Ron pulled Judy away, "C'mon, Judy, we're not having this conversation again. And Sam," He looked back, "Uh~no fun-time in my house." He didn't want to think or even know that his daughter was masturbating. In the back of his mind, Ron silently prayed she wasn't interested in Trent. If he ever came near his daughter, he'd hit the boy with his car, not even caring it might get dented.

Judy stumbled out of the room. The wine was really hitting her, "Don't worry, Sammy, we can talk later." When they left, Samantha stood there, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry you had to see and hear that." Samantha turned to Mikaela.

Mikaela gave a small smile, "You're Mom seems really nice."

"You say that until she embarrassed you in front of another girl and eight robots hiding outside your house." Moving to the window, Samantha took a deep breath, 'He's going to be so mad.' Leaning out, she waved to Optimus.

The red and blue mech leaned close. His glossa licked the roof of his mouth. The femme's scent was a gift from Primus. It had to be. "Do you have the glasses?" His voice was a bit husky.

Samantha nodded very fast, "I do, and they're safe, I promise." Optimus sighed in relief, "But… we have a _slight_ problem."

Sunstreaker walked over and growled, "What now!?" All she had to do was grab a pair of glasses, was this human completely useless?

Sam rolled her eyes at Sunstreaker, "The glasses are locked in an enchanted case, and I can't open it."

"Smash the fragging thing!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"What part of _enchanted_ don't you understand?" Samantha hissed out, "I can get you the glasses, but it is going to take me time to lift the spell on the case without damaging the glasses."

Optimus let loose an irritated sigh, "How long?"

"I… don't know. A day… a week, or Merlin forbid a month."

"Grr~" A growl of irritation escaped the Prime. He wasn't mad at Samantha, just this situation. "We need to find the cube before the Decepticons."

"Look, there is only one pair of these glasses, and you said Megatron crash-landed here on Earth, right?" He nodded, though still a bit irritated, "Then you can last a month, alright?"

Bumblebee stood up close to the window, "Just bring it out here so we can open it."

Samantha jumped a bit from hearing his voice… he did have an incredible voice. In fact, they all did. _Deep and strong_. 'B~bad thoughts, Samantha.' She told herself, "It's sealed with magic. Do any of you understand what magic actually is?" Bee shook his head, "Magic is its own powerful force with its own rules. Besides, the case is also bewitched to harm anyone besides me who tries to open it with brute force."

Ironhide chucked, "I think we can handle a tiny box, little femme." He flexed his arm as if he were showing off his muscles, which he didn't have. Though if he were human, she imagined he'd be ripped.

"Fine… you wanna try and open it?" Snapping her fingers, the box appeared above them and landed on the ground with a bang. The glasses were unharmed. "Feel free. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Optimus kneeled down and grabbed the box containing the glasses, leaning close, he attempted to scan through the glass, but his scanner just bounced off it. 'Thank Primus. The cube is so close.' He was about to force the little door open but stopped himself. Samantha's warning had him on edge. Was it really safe for him to be attempting to fiddle with something beyond his understanding? He did not know what magic was, and she was adamant he would be hurt. Sighing, he handed the glass case back to her. "If you are certain that this will harm my men or me, then we can wait. I won't risk one of us being harmed."

Sunstreaker was furious, "Are you fragging kidding me? Hand me the case, I'll open it." He was about to snatch it back from Samantha, but Optimus stopped him.

"Enough, Sunstreaker. We do not know the extent or power of this 'magic,' and I won't risk one of us coming to meaningless harm. I trust she will give us the glasses as soon as possible." He looked at her for confirmation.

Samantha nodded, "I will. _I just need time_."

* * *

**(3 Hours Later)**

Samantha sat in a junkyard, with Mikaela next to her. Ratchet was in the middle of scanning her and taking a bit of her hair. It was midnight, and the two humans were utterly exhausted. Samantha rubbed her eyes and yawned, 'At least they let me take a shower before leaving.' She winced when Ratchet pulled a strand of her hair out.

Ratchet noticed the pain he caused, "My apologies. Just a few more tests, you have my word." Ratchet was in awe as he studied this human's morphology. It was unlike any organic being he'd ever seen. Tapping away at his holopad, Optimus stood next to him, looking over his scans. "Incredible." Ratchet mumbled as he scanned her hair follicle. "No sign of cellular decomposition after extraction."

Optimus kneeled down and continued his series of questions, "So to make certain of what you are saying. Magic allows you to transform an inanimate object into something alive?" He found it hard to believe until she turned a tire into a horde of rats, which quickly ran away.

Samantha nodded, "Yes. It's called transfiguration because I'm transforming one object into another. Just as conjuration allows me to bring something that doesn't exist into existence." It was very hard for her to explain how magic worked because they kept trying to tie scientific reasoning into what she could do.

But Ratchet's research on her was inconclusive. There was no scientific explanation that he could give to explain her abilities. Magic was a foreign power that, clearly, they were unaware of. Optimus hummed as he took the holopad from Ratchet. For the first time in cycles, Optimus was brimming with curiosity. Having worked closely with the Allspark, he was always fascinated by the unknown. And Samantha Witwicky was an enigma that he desperately wanted to understand. The past researcher inside his spark wanted to keep asking questions, but he could tell the femme was tired. "I apologize for keeping you from recharge."

She shrugged, "It's fine. I never expected an advanced alien race to be so fascinated by magic."

Jazz sneaked up behind her, "Are you kiddin'? You've gotta show me everything you can do, little femme. Hey, Bee, you mind if I take these femmes home?"

Bumblebee frowned and attempted to snatch Samantha away, "She's my charge. I'll make sure she's taken care of." It was really starting to irk Bumblebee how Jazz was trying to steal his charge.

Samantha sighed, 'I'm too tired for this.' She looked to Bumblebee, "Why don't you let him just take Mikaela, and I home this once. He's been asking all night." She'd never seen someone so desperate to take her home. Bumblebee gave a sad whine, not his charge too! His wings fell, and he looked heartbroken. "I~if you really want to. You can pick me up tomorrow, I guess. I was just going to apparate here, but if it means that much to you." She didn't want them to feel like they were required to drive her places.

Mikaela looked at Sam, "Isn't your Dad going to notice your car is missing by tomorrow?" She pointed to Bumblebee.

"I'll just cast a charm on him. He'll never notice." She glanced at Bee, "Besides, I'd feel kinda bad if you had to spend all night parked in my driveway." He wasn't just a car, but a living being. Jazz was practically jumping.

Meanwhile, Ironhide, Prowl, and the twins were glaring at him… they wanted to drive her home. And while Sunstreaker acted like he wasn't interested in the human, but he was curious about this magic. She mentioned a few minutes ago how she used to use it and pull pranks when she was younger. As Jazz transformed into his alt-form, Samantha took one last look at the glass case holding her great-grandfather's glasses. She decided to let the Autobots hold onto it, only because it was the only thing that would make them leave her house. A feeling of dread filled her, 'I don't want to leave those here, but… ugh… I just hope they don't try to open it.' Thankfully, Optimus was keeping a watchful eye on them. He wanted the glasses just as much as her.

Getting into Jazz, the seat belt wrapped around her, and the heater was turned on. "Alright, little femme! Let's get you two home." He tuned into Journey.

Samantha and Mikaela looked at each other, "Is that, Don't Stop Believing?" How did he even know what that was? Neither questioned it as Jazz drove off. He was the happiest mech on Earth… and now he had Samantha's wonderful scent cultivating inside his alt-form.

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later)**

After dropping Mikaela off, Jazz made sure to take the longest route he could find. He wanted to keep this femme inside him as long as possible. "You feeling alright, little femme?"

"My name is Samantha. You do know that, right?"

Jazz hummed, "Ya… but little femme suits you better." He grunted when she shifted in his seat. Primus having her touch him, was driving his processor to the brink. Bumblebee was the luckiest damn mech in the galaxy. If he was her guardian, she'd never be getting out of his alt-form. "You have any requests, little femme?" He turned his radio.

"I never thought you'd like human music. Don't you have any on Cybertron?"

"Nah, nothing like what you humans got."

Samantha leaned back and tried to think about someone Jazz would like. This entire ride, they've been listening to such a wide variety of music, she couldn't figure out if he had a specific group he wanted. "I think I know someone you'll like. Do you mind?" She touched the radio.

"Let's hear it!"

Tuning the station, Samantha smiled when she heard Elvis Presley's voice, "I hope you don't mind Elvis. What am I saying? Everyone loves Elvis." It was one of his most famous songs, _Can't Help Falling Love_.

As Jazz listened to the song, he couldn't stop smiling. This femme had great taste! 'What else does she listen to?' As he listened to the words in the song, his spark started beating faster. And the soothing tone of the music made his audio receptors ring in delight. 'S~Scrap, what is going on with me?' He coughed in embarrassment, "It looks like our little femme is a romantic."

Samantha looked away while blushing, "H~hey, it's a good song. I~is it a crime to think about falling in love?" Even amongst wizards, this song was popular. _Everyone_ loved Elvis.

Jazz huffed, "Thought you were with that Trent guy?" Luckiest fragging human if you asked him.

Samantha gagged, "T~trent? I'd sooner slit my wrists than be with Trent. My mother is delusional about this relationship she thinks we have. Trust me, I hate his guts. Besides, he's dating Mikaela."

Jazz's engine revved, " _Little femme, You shouldn't talk about hurting yourself._ " His tone changed back to his playful self, "Besides, with you gone, who am I gonna listen to all this music with?"

She patted his seat and felt it shake, "Aw, you're sweet." Imagine that. She'd be inside an alien robot listening to Elvis. This certainly was a strange night. The closer they got to Samantha's house, the more Jazz's faceplate started to burn. He refrained from talking because he kept fumbling with his words. The femme's scent wore his resolve down, and all he could think about was interfacing. And the fact she kept putting on songs he liked… Primus, help him!

Pulling up to her house, Jazz's form was a shaking mess. The heater was running on full blast, and he had yet to unlock her door. 'F~frag that scent. Just another hour or two.' He should have just gone in the wrong direction. "W~well, here we are, Samantha."

The black-haired-witch smirked, "Hey, you finally said my name. Thanks for driving me home. You're very sweet." Getting an idea, she leaned down and kissed the Autobot insignia on his steering wheel. Jazz's spark jolted as his optics turned white. He was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't leave him yet. Behind his interface panel, his spike throbbed with need. She didn't know, but his insignia was very sensitive. As Sam pulled on the handle, she couldn't open the door, "Jazz? Are you going to open the door?" He wasn't answering, "Jazz?"

The door swung open, almost hitting the mailbox, "Sorry 'bout that. S~see ya later, sweet spark?" It took all his self-strength to open his door and let _his_ femme out.

"Sweet Spark?" Samantha rolled her eyes, jokingly, "I wonder what other nicknames you all are going to come up with." Ironhide called her Sweet Spark earlier. Closing the door, she thought about the nickname, 'What is a spark?' She doubted it meant the same thing as an ignition spark. "Bye, Jazz. Sweet dreams. Thanks again for the ride." Despite all the trouble the Autobots caused her tonight, they were very kind.

Jazz watched the femme head into her house before driving away. Reaching an empty tunnel a few miles away, he transformed and leaned against the wall. His helm resting against his forearm as he glossa fell from his mouth while panting. Steam escaped the mech's mouth. Below, a purple liquid ran from the seams of his interface panel. "F~frag." The femme's scent caused him to overload. And he wanted more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> And that is it for Chapter 5. Boy was that long XD. I hope all of you can forgive me for keeping you waiting. I've just been so busy. And as you can see with the length of this chapter, it did require some time to write. Also, as you can see, I'm not following the traditional story path. But don't worry, Sector Seven will be making an appearance. I just wanted to add in some time with the Autobots before that. And how will Soundwave react to seeing the Autobots around his femme?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter.

**(Chapter 6)**

**(Continuing from the Last Chapter)**

Soundwave's arms were crossed as he listened to Barricade. It was taking all of Soundwave's self-control to not shoot the mech's helm off.

"B~but I have important information~the Autobots are~" Soundwave punched him. Sparks were flying as his fist connected with his jaw. Words couldn't describe his rage.

" **Barricade: Failed Objective/ Presence known by Autobots.** " But worst of all, they had _his_ human. If those vile Autobots harmed the femme, they would see just how terrifying he could be. Inside his chest place, Rumble and Frenzy were in recharge.

Barricade got up, "That human is the descendant of Archibald Witwicky. Maybe she knows where Lord Megatron~" Soundwave silenced him by crushing his vocal processor.

"Silence." Soundwave said as his entire form shook, "Soundwave will lead reconnaissance on Lord Megatron's whereabouts." This was one of the few times he spoke 'normally.'

Barricade broke free from Soundwave's grip, "Y~yea? And what about that fragging human you're babysitting?"

Soundwave growled. Barricade was walking on thin ice. He was not babysitting Dylan Gould. "Human male is a pawn. Once he fulfills his purpose, Soundwave, will terminate." He spoke in the third-person. The human wore his processor and he couldn't wait to ask Megatron for his blessing to exterminate the human and his entire family. They may be human, but they were just as corrupt as the politics on Cybertron. The human race was better off without them.

Soundwave transformed and drove off. Because of Barricade's slip-up, he knew going to the human's house would be dangerous. If she did know Megatron's location, then this situation they were in was truly dire. 'Samantha Witwicky belongs to Soundwave. Autobots deceive femme with lies.' How was he going to get her away from them? He should have taken her when he had the chance. On the windshield of his alt-form, he opened a comm-link with a mech situated on Cybertron.

A purple mech with a singular yellow optic appeared on screen, "Soundwave." His voice rich and deep, "I presume the hunt you have burdened yourself with finding Megatron was a dead end?" Shockwave was driven purely by logic, and he doubted they would find Megatron. There was only a 5.633% chance of success and that number fell every cycle.

Soundwave spoke very calmly, " _Shockwave's assistance is needed_."

Shockwave would frown if he could, "Our Lord Megatron has commanded I remain on Cybertron." And he didn't want to leave his lab. With Megatron gone he was able to conduct research in total silence.

"Megatron: Somewhere on Earth. Human femme holds the key to victory."

Shockwave was silent. Soundwave was the only mech who knew never to bother him with trivial problems. "Very well. I will make the painful sojourn to that planet. Though you'd best pray that our Lord Megatron is there." Otherwise, Soundwave would be his newest experiment.

**(Next Morning)**

Samantha turned off her alarm and groaned. It was only 6AM, and she needed to get back to the junkyard. 'Why did I promise I'd be there at 7?' With only five hours of sleep, her sheets were calling her back to bed. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to get up. "Need… wide eye potion… now." Her eyes felt heavy and just attempting to keep them open hurt. Swiping the small vial off her desk, she uncorked the bottle and quickly drank the potion. Within seconds Samantha's eye opened and it felt like she'd gotten a 12-hour nap. "I love this potion."

Quickly getting changed, she grabbed a small bag sitting on the chair by her bed. 'Wand, check. Cauldron, check. Potion ingredients… check.' Samantha silently looked over the supplies inside her bag. She was going to be gone all day. 'I'm out of borage and mandrake root. I hope Optimus won't mind me leaving to pick some up.' Otherwise, this potion was never going to be made.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly scribbled a note down and left it on the counter when she left. She didn't need her mother tearing up Tranquility looking for her… _again_. Stepping outside, she was greeted with the sight of a yellow Camaro. Samantha approached Bumblebee as he rolled down his window.

"Morning, Sweet Femme!" Bumblebee smiled as she got into him, "I know I didn't mention it the night before, but I owe you for repairing my vocal processor."

Samantha giggled as he thanked her again, "Oh, don't worry about it. I hope I'm not keeping all of you waiting."

Bumblebee chuckled at her energetic personality, "Nope. We all went into recharge after you left. I think the twins were still in recharge when I left."

"Recharge? You mean sleeping?"

Bumblebee's optics dimmed, "Ya, that. You humans sure are a strange bunch with your words."

Samantha felt a blush creep onto her face. Hearing Bumblebee talk was… how can someone's voice sound so calm but full of energy? As they drove back to the junkyard, Samantha felt Bumblebee shaking, 'Why is he always shaking?'

"So, you got a plan to open that case for us?"

"Mhm," She nodded slowly and touched her bag, "I packed a cauldron and a few potion ingredients. I'm going to have to weaken the runes on the case, so that is going to take me most of the day before I can do any real work."

Bumblebee would've tilted his head if he weren't in his alt-form, "Why's that?"

Samantha slammed her hand to her face, "Right, I forgot. So, potion-making is a very delicate art and practice. They take a long time to ferment. Thankfully, the potion I'm brewing won't take _too_ long. A day or two at the most. Some potions can take months to brew."

"Alright. You mind if I ask another question?"

"Yes?"

"What's a potion?" Samantha gave a pitiful sigh… she never thought explaining magic could be so hard.

* * *

**(30 Minutes Later)**

Samantha pinched the bridge of her nose, "No, I'm not doing chemistry." Bumblebee was slowly irritating her. "For the last time. Potions is a branch of magic, and it does not follow your understanding of chemistry. If you were to do what I do with potions, it would just be boiling gunk over an open flame."

Bumblebee opened his door to let Samantha out, "Sorry." He could tell the femme was becoming irritated with him. "I'm just confused. I guess I'll have to research you humans even more to understand this… uh… magic, right?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "It's alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you. But trying to explain things over and over again can get tiring." Bumblebee nodded. He knew that feeling. Samantha turned around and noticed the Autobots were staring at her. "Aren't any of you worried about being caught?" They weren't even hiding in the same storm drain from before.

Ratchet looked at the femme as she approached them, "Hardley. According to Prowl, this scrapyard is abandoned."

Prowl, who was standing not too far, nodded, "This junkyard lost its ownership 5 years, 23 days, 3 hours~" The mech went off explaining the entire history of the junkyard's ownership.

Samantha was waving her hands, silencing the mech, "You don't have to explain it to me, but thanks." His wings dropped ever so slightly. "B~but if you want, you can tell me later. I'd love to hear what you've researched." Slowly, a small smile appeared on Prowl's face and his wings rose again. 'At least he's happy.' From what she could tell, the other bots weren't interested in listening to his long tirade. And while she wasn't all that interested, she at least had the decency to fake it. 'Who knows, maybe he'll say something interesting.'

Sideswipe got down to her level and was grinning like a child, "You gonna do some more of that magic~thing? C'mon, let's see it!"

A small blush crept onto her face, "J~just a little. I have to brew a potion, so maybe you'll like that."

"A… potion? What's that?"

It took all her might to keep her eyes from rolling, 'I'm gonna shoot myself if I have to keep explaining things.' Pulling out the miniature cauldron from her bag, she placed it on the ground. "I'll explain it in a bit. Right now, I need to start brewing, or else we'll never get done." Pulling her wand out, she pointed at the cauldron, " _Engorio_." The cauldron shook before growing into a massive cauldron, able to hold an entire person.

Sideswipe's grin grew even wider, "You can make things grow?" A new prank was already forming in the mech's processor.

"Are you kidding? That is one of the first spells we learn at Hogwarts." Snapping her fingers, a fire erupted from under the cauldron. "Now, what else do I need?" Flourishing her wand, different ingredients flew out of her bag and floated freely above her head. Waving her hand over the cauldron, a silvery liquid bubbled to the top.

The Autobots watched in fascination as Samantha made this 'potion' as she calls it. Ratchet was scanning everything she did. How was she making those objects float? What was causing the fire beneath the cauldron? He needed to know! The medic had a holopad in his hand and recorded everything he was learning. Prowl was right next to him, doing his own research.

Ironhide scoffed, "Quit bothering the femme." He could tell Samantha was getting irritated by Ratchet and Prowl. Unlike the rest of the bots, Ironhide wasn't questioning what Samantha had been saying. Magic defies science. How hard was that to understand? No sense in trying to disprove it. Samantha glanced up at Ironhide and mouthed a small thank you. Ironhide smirked before winking.

After a few minutes of prepping the potion, she put the massive lid onto the cauldron, "And now we wait." From the seams of the lid a golden light shot out. "Whatever you do, don't open this lid." She looked at each of the bots.

Sunstreaker was frowning at her, "And what if we do?"

Samantha looked over, "Your face will melt away as your body turns to stone. It doesn't matter that you're made of metal. Potions affect all living beings."

Ratchet, who had been scanning the rays of light, looked at her, "What do these potions do exactly?"

"A number of things. Some potions make you lucky, change your appearance, become stronger, fall asleep instantly, or force you to fall in 'love.' You can do a lot more with potions than you think."

"I don't seem to understand. How can you fall in love with a drink?" Was it a form of brainwashing?

"I'm using the word _love_ , very loosely. They're called love potions. They don't actually make you fall in love, that would be impossible, but they cause powerful infatuation or obsession. Though that depends on the type of love potion."

Optimus hummed softly, "So you can force a femme to like a mech against their will?"

"Yes. And it can be used the other way around." The bots growled at the idea. "Love potions are frowned upon. Besides, you'd need to keep administering the potion for it to work." Going into a detailed explanation, Samantha finally started to explain potions to the bots. Her warm-up talk with Bumblebee made her explanation much better the second time around.

Optimus stood with his arms crossed and absorbed everything the femme said. Samantha was starting to fascinate him more and more with every meeting. Closing his optics, he allowed that sweet scent to invade his processor. 'Does the femme know she smells like this?' Looking at his men, he discerned they were all having similar reactions.

Ironhide decided to ask a question that had been burning his processor, "Hey, femme. If you can do all this waving stuff with that stick. You think you could make us some energon?"

Samantha tilted her head, "Energon? I'm not familiar with that."

Reaching into his backplate, he pulled out a small cube of energon and presented it to her, "Think you can make us some more."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Has your processor decayed? Energon cannot be manufactured." It could only be harvested from suns or mined from energon deposits.

Samantha studied the strange blue liquid in the cube, "Maybe?" Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at the mysterious liquid, " _Aqua-Gemino._ " A purple mist escaped her wand and caused the energon to vibrate. Ironhide nearly toppled back when the energon started spewing out of the cube… it was now light purple. Struggling to hold the cube, it slipped and fell to the ground and continued to pour out galleons of energon. "I'm so sorry!" Flicking her wand, the energon stopped.

Ironhide looked at his hands, 'You've got to be fragging me!' Licking the energon, he burst out laughing, "I asked for energon, and she gave me a high grade!" If he could kiss this femme, he would. Grabbing the cube off the ground, he started drinking away. "Hey, Prime, can we keep this femme?" Ironhide growled in delight as he drank more of the energon. It tasted… frag! It tasted better than what he would get on Cybertron.

Ratchet's jaw nearly fell off, "Impossible!" It would take almost 20 cubes of energon to make even a single drop of high-grade energon. Scooping a small sample, he started scanning the energon.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe was trying to take the energon cube from Ironhide, "C'mon, don't hog it all!"

Ironhide pounded his fist on top of Sideswipe's helm, causing him to collapse to the ground. When he looked up, Samantha was standing in front of him, "It doesn't look like he's gonna share. I guess I can make some for you if you have another one of those cube-things."

"Frag, ya!" Taking the femme into his servo, he was the happiest mech on the planet, "Sunstreaker! Hand over your energon cube."

The yellow mech was sneering at her, "Not gonna happen. I'm not letting this human touch my energon."

"Are you kidding!? This femme can make high-grade, you have to try it!" Sideswipe had gotten a brief taste of it by licking his hand.

"No thanks. Besides I don't need a disgusting human's help in getting more energon." All the mechs, including Optimus, were starting at Sunstreaker like he was an idiot.

Ironhide finished his cube of energon and frowned at the mech, "Quit being a fragging sparkling. This femme just made some energon, and you're gonna act like you don't care?" They've been scavenging for energon for months, and Sunstreaker's pride was going to be how he rusted up from energon-deficiency.

Samantha was nervous from Sunstreaker's glare. 'Did I do something to upset him? Well… at least he's still better than Trent.' She didn't have time to think about Sunstreaker because Ratchet was scanning her. "What are you doing?" She asked as a blue beam of light ran over her body. In his servo was the empty cube of energon that Ironhide tossed to the side.

Ratchet growled as he looked into the cube, "Did you have to drink all of it?" Now how was he supposed to research this latest discovery? He sure wasn't going to use the tainted samples on the ground.

Sideswipe took Samantha into his hand, making sure not to crush her, "Don't mind Hatchet here. I'll protect ya from the mad-doc." He snickered as Ratchet glared at him.

"Be careful with her, you scrap-heap!" Were these idiots not recognizing the importance of what just happened? This human created high-grade energon from simply waving her wand. Energon! The most important commodity of their race.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt the femme." He gave Samantha a wink. "Now about that energon?" A cube appeared from behind his back.

"What!?" Sunstreaker opened a compartment on his side and saw his energon cube was missing. 'That fragging thief!'

Samantha would have cast the spell again, but this time Optimus took her from Sideswipe's servo and placed her on the ground. "Forgive Sideswipe. He should know better than to touch a femme without their permission." He glared at the mech.

Sideswipe lifted his hands up and tried to play it off, "What? All the femme's love my touch." Ironhide's fist hit him on the side of the helm, knocking him out cold.

The mech smirked, "Sorry… my servo's been needing something to hit lately."

Samantha looked at Optimus, "It's fine. I'm not going to have to worry about Ratchet experimenting on me, am I?"

Optimus shook his helm, "He will do no such thing." He gave the human his word that she wouldn't be experimented on, and he intended to keep it. But… he couldn't let this new discovery go to waste, "I must ask, however, would you be willing to manufacture more energon for us? It's hard to obtain, but we will forever be in your favor if you assist us." Despite his calm demeanor, Prime's spark was pounding with excitement and utter shock. This femme had to have been a gift from Primus himself. She produced high-grade energon from a small energon cube. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but if Samantha could truly make more energon for them… no words could describe how grateful he was.

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

Mikaela was sitting in Bumblebee as he drove her to the junkyard. She hardly got any sleep last night, though could anyone blame her? 'Giant robots and a witch… I need a drink.' Bumblebee was quiet as he drove. Mikaela noticed how he seemed to be in a rush to get back, "Bumblebee, you just ran a stop sign."

Bumblebee's voice tuned into the radio, "Sorry 'bout that. Optimus wants us back soon." Back to where Samantha's scent was… primus, he wanted to snatch her up and keep her locked in his alt-form. Why did her scent, of all humans, drive his processor wild? "So just to make sure my audio-receptors hear right, you didn't know about Samantha being a… scrap what was that word?"

"A witch? Ya, no, I didn't." Mikaela wanted to roll her eyes, 'Advanced race, my ass.' With how much she and Samantha had to explain to them, they came off as idiots. "Why don't you just search the internet? Magic isn't a hard concept to understand. I get it… now that I know it's real… kinda."

Bumblebee gave a nervous chuckle, "Y~ya, I'll do that." That is what all the Autobots had been doing. Ironhide and Sideswipe seemed to be the only ones to accept Samantha's explanation.

"Uh… Sorry about calling you a piece of crap camaro last night."

Bumblebee chuckled, "Nothing to worry about. I've been called far worse by the cons." Lately, Ironhide had been coming up with new insults and most were targeted at the twins. Just this morning, he commented that Sunstreaker's obsessive need to polish his armor was to cope with having a tiny spike. The insult nearly made the mech's head explode. He had a large spike!

Upon arriving back at the junkyard, Mikaela saw the cauldron with light shooting out of it. Ratchet was on his knees, trying to scan the rays of light, but his equipment kept shorting out. "Blasted scanner!" He shouted. Was it so hard to conduct research?

"Bumblebee, where is Sam?"

A few feet away, inside a storm drain, Samantha leaned out and waved her hand, "Over here." Mikaela walked over and saw Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide in the storm drain with Samantha. Further back were strange glowing cubes. Some glowed light blue, but most were light purple.

"What's going on in here? Cocktail party?" Mikaela asked with a smirk.

"I wish." Samantha replied, "I've been helping them make more energon. It's some kinda fuel they use."

Ironhide lifted a cube and put it in a compartment in his side, "Had I known you humans could make energon, I would have come here a long time ago."

Samantha gave him a small smile, "Well, I'm glad you're happy. But I think that is enough energon making for now."

"Why's that?" Granted, they already had enough energon to last them a few solar cycles, but why stop now?

"Ironhide, I told you. I can't just keep making more and more energon. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration warns about over duplication of food." Mikaela didn't know what she was talking about. Samantha looked up at Optimus, hoping he would understand. "If I keep making more energon, eventually, it will become unstable. And with the small amount you already had, I'm kind of afraid for you to use it." She was surprised the energon hadn't exploded from duplicating it.

Optimus nodded, "This will suffice for my men and I." Deep in his spark, a weight had been lifted off it.

Prowl kneeled down to her level, "I am curious. What is this Gamp's Law you speak of?" She kept mentioning it but his search results were coming up negative.

Samantha's heart was beating faster. With Prowl's face right in front of her she was able to see just how handsome the mech was. He might not be human, but his facial structure was very attractive. And that went for all of them. "They're just fundamental rules of magic for creating objects from nothingness. You know I have a book at my house. I could let you read it."

Mikaela looked at Samantha, "I don't think he's going to be able to read a book, Sam."

"Why not?" Samantha was genuinely confused by her statement. She has seen giants read books, and they were far larger than the Autobots.

"Seriously? He's giant. He can't hold a book. How do you think he'll turn the pages?"

It finally clicked for Samantha, "Oh… I could just enchant the book to turn for him."

Prowl smiled softly, "I would be most grateful if you did so." Mikaela had brought up a valid point but he didn't say anything. For a brief moment, his hope was that Samantha would sit in front of him while he scanned the pages… then he could smell her scent for as long as he wanted.

"Speaking of books. Optimus." The Prime was staring at her, "I need to go pick up a few things to finish my potion. You won't mind if I leave for a few hours do you?"

Optimus had a stern look. He wasn't keen on having her leave. "You are free to leave, but I must request that you have Bumblebee watch over you." From the entrance the yellow mech was growing excited. Just him and his charge for the next few hours.

"That's fine. Would it be alright if Prowl came too?" Optimus raised a brow. He wasn't expecting her to say that. "He did want to explain to me what he learned about this junkyard, and now that I'm free, I thought it would be a good time to hear." Prowl's wings were shaking. Did the femme really want to hear what he learned? He did wish someone besides Optimus and Jazz would listen to his reports.

"Prowl, I want you to maintain a distance from Bumblebee and Samantha. Notify me if you detect a Decepticon." Optimus closed his optics and inhaled. Perhaps it was for the best the femme left. He needed to regain his composure as did his men.

Ironhide gave a jealous huff, "Why not choose me? Prowl here is going to talk your ear off."

Samantha looked at him, "Oh… uh… It's not that I didn't want to choose you." She quickly regained her composure, "Besides, I don't think you'd want to chaperone me while I shop for potion ingredients." Ironhide didn't come off as the type of guy who could handle shopping. And part of her did feel bad she had to drag along Prowl and Bumblebee. Samantha then turned to Mikaela, "You wanna come with?"

"No, thanks," Mikaela responded quickly. "I think I'll stay here for now."

Ironhide said nothing as he watched Samantha leave with Bumblebee and Prowl. 'Frag.' He clenched his denture and leaned forward ever so slightly. His spike had been throbbing the moment she arrived. 'That damn little femme.' He growled softly and envisioned her touching his armor and seat. His spark was pounding inside his chest plate. Maybe later, he could show her his prototype ion cannon… he never let other mechs or femmes touch his guns, but he was willing to make an exception.

A deep growl made Ironhide towards Jazz. How long had he been in there with them? "Enjoying yourself, Ironhide?" His voice was leaking jealousy.

"So what if I am? You got a problem with me, pip-squeak?"

Jazz gave him a deadly glare, "I think the femme would be safer around me than yer trigger-happy servo."

"What did you say!?" Ironhide marched towards the mech and clenched his hands.

Jazz leaned against the wall, "I'm just saying the femme is safer with me."

Ironhide was tempted to pull out his blaster and shoot the mech. "As if the femme would want to waste her time with a tiny bot like you." Steam came out of his nose.

Optimus put his arm between the two of them, "Enough! Now is not the time to fight between us." Prime was somewhat shocked that Ironhide and Jazz were angry with each other. Ever since they met Samantha, Jazz has been acting differently. 'Please return soon, Samantha Witwicky.' He didn't want to put himself between his soldiers, but he would.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Samantha was sitting in Bumblebee as he drove down the empty road towards Tranquility. "So, Bumblebee, I'm curious, what is Cybertron like?" It was actually a question she had been dying to know.

Bumblebee shook as the femme shifted in his seat and touched his door-wing, "Cybertron is a wasteland. Our civil war ravaged the planet."

"Okay… let me rephrase my question. What was Cybertron like before the war?"

"Before the war? Probably the crown jewel of the galaxy. I can't even describe how beautiful it was before the war." None of them could… it was something someone had to see to believe. "We had buildings and energon wells stretching for miles. I never was able to see the rest of Cybertron before the war started. All I ever knew was Iacon."

Samantha leaned back, "Iacon? Is that city? State? Or… a type of town?" Did they have countries on Cybertron?

Bumblebee chuckled, "Iacon was a city-state and the capital of Cybertron." On his windshield, he projected an image showing images from his processor.

Samantha's jaw nearly broke off when she saw the picture of Iacon. 'That's… that's Iacon!? Holy crap.' There were large towers and streets on multiple levels. The city looked pristine and in the far back part of the photo she could see a large dome-shaped building. "It's… beautiful. I never thought something like that could exist." Samantha slowly realized something, "Is your entire planet made of metal?"

"Yes." Bee replied and showed her a few more pictures. Her reaction was priceless.

"So, how big is your planet? Is it the size of ours or bigger?"

"Actually… your moon is bigger than Cybertron. It's not the biggest planet in the galaxy, but nothing quite beats it."

Samantha giggled, "In that case I hope I have time to show you the beauty of our planet before you leave." Earth had its own natural beauty. One thing she immediately didn't like about Cybertron was the lack of plants.

"Maybe you can." Bumblebee couldn't deny it. When he first saw Earth, he was surprised an organic planet could look like this. It was far different than being on Cybertron.

Samantha looked out the back window and saw Prowl driving a few feet away. "Where is Prowl from?"

The mech's voice popped up from the radio, "I am from Praxus." There was an almost smug tone in his voice. For the next few minutes Samantha questioned Bumblebee and Prowl about Cybertron. She was enamored with everything they said.

Samantha smiled as she imagined Cybertron, "You're guy's planet sounds amazing. Can I ask one final question?"

Prowl spoke up, "Of course."

"I noticed you and Bumblebee have door wings. Are they just a type of look, or can all Cybertronians have them?" There was something about Prowl's wings that she liked. She felt stupid because they were just doors, but they looked strong and delicate at the same time.

Prowl's spark was pounding, "My wings are different from young Bumblebee. As a Praxian they are very sensitive, whereas Bumblebee's are more resilient."

Sam nodded, "Really? I guess that makes you unique then?"

Prowl's vocal processor locked up. 'Unique?' Was this human mistaking his wings for something unique? Yes his wings weren't like most cybertronians, but in Praxus there were mechs with far more elegant door-wings. Nevertheless the mech felt grateful that he was thought to be unique.

Before long they arrived in front of an empty field. "Okay, wait here." Getting out of Bumblebee, she looked across the field trying to spot the ingredient she needed. 'I could've sworn I saw one here a few months ago.' Unless, of course, it hopped out of the ground and ran away. Looking a bit farther, she noticed the leaves of a particular plant. 'There it is.' Samantha jogged over and stopped in front of the plant. As she reached into her pocket to pull out her earbuds and phone, the ground shook as Prowl and Bumblebee walked over. "What are you doing? I told you to wait."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm, "Optimus wanted to make sure we keep an optic on you."

Prowl gave a small bow, "Forgive us. But we have our orders to protect you."

Samantha gave a defeated sigh, "Alright. Well… cover your ears. Unless you want to pass out." Bumblebee and Prowl looked at each other in confusion but followed her command and covered their audio receptors. Samantha put her earbuds in and put on the loudest song she could find. 'I wish I had earmuffs.' She gripped the base of the plant and ripped it out of the ground. Sam, Bumblebee, and Prowl winced as a horrendous cry erupted.

Bumblebee wanted to take his blaster out and shoot whatever the femme was holding, but his audio receptors were hurting. "What is that!? Make it stop!" The mech shouted.

Samantha looked back and screamed, "It's a mandrake! Keep your ears covered!" She knew they didn't have ears, but she didn't know what they were called. Aiming her wand at the mandrake, a blue bolt shot out, putting the creature to sleep and with it, the echoing cries it gave. Ripping her earbuds out, her ears were still ringing. "Are you both okay!?"

Prowl dropped his servos, but his audio receptors were on the verge of breaking, "What is that?"

Samantha lifted the mandrake and presented it to the mechs, "It's a mandrake. I need some of its roots to finish the potions." She set the creature down and began stripping roots off of its stomach. "I'm sorry if your ears hurt. The mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Bumblebee growled as he lowered his hands, "I didn't know organics could be so loud."

"We're lucky this was just a baby. A full grown mandrake can kill you if you hear its scream." Getting what she needed, Samantha placed the mandrake back into the ground and covered it in fresh soil. "If you think that is bad, wait till you hear a mermaid's scream."

Prowl kneeled down and studied Samantha, "This being can offline a human from its scream?" He had never heard of a mech or femme dying by sound.

"If it was an adult, yes." Sam's ears finally stopped ringing. "Are you guys sure you're okay? I'm sorry I didn't give you a better warning. The mandragora is a nasty plant to deal with."

The white mech nodded, "Yes. Is this all you needed?"

"I just need a few more things. It shouldn't belong. And we also need to stop by my house again so I can get up that book I promised you."

Prowl's wings twitched. This femme was being very considerate. Dimming his optics he indulged in the femme's scent. "Very well shall-shall-shall-shall~~~"

Samantha gasphed as Prowl started to fall forward. Just before he crushed her, Bumblebee grabbed her and held her close to his spark. "What just happened?! Is he okay?" Sam looked up at Bumblebee for answers. Was it because of the mandrake?

Bumblebee gave a relieved sigh, "He'll be fine. Prowl's processor is fragged and just needs a few nano-clicks to reboot." Bee placed Sam on the ground.

"Why are you so calm about this?" The worried human walked forward and lightly patted his face. Samantha couldn't help but rub the metal on what would be his cheek. The metal didn't feel like any alloy she knew. It was warm to the touch and felt… alive. She couldn't describe it.

Meanwhile, Prowl's processor was starting to reboot. The first subsystem to restart was his sensors. The mech's wings were shaking as something soft touched his faceplate. When his optic turned on he was greeted with the sight of the small human he almost crushed. After about a minute, he was able to get back up. "I must apologize. I did not harm you, did I?" Prowl would never forgive himself if he injured the human.

"I'm alright. Though a bit startled because you almost crushed me." Prowl started to stand and rubbed his helm, "Does this normally happen to you?"

He slowly nodded his head, "My processor is greatly damaged and it causes me to reboot. Though do not worry, it doesn't have a lasting impact on my processor."

Samantha thought about what he was saying, "So, basically, you pass out at random?" There was a twinkle of pity that she felt for the mech. 'Great, now I'm feeling sorry for a giant robot.' She almost slapped herself, 'Be nice. He is more than just a machine or a robot.' She'd been doing her hardest to avoid those words. She didn't want to offend them.

Prowl frowned as he looked himself over. He was covered in dirt, "In a manner of speaking, yes. I… pass out." Prowl felt utterly demoralized. He hated his processor. "Shall we continue?"

Sam got into Bumblebee again and they drove off towards her house. 'How often does he crash in a day?' She briefly gazed up at the rear view mirror and saw how dirty Prowl was.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

Bumblebee and Prowl were parked in front of Samantha's house. Her parents were gone for the evening as they needed to pick up some fertilizer for the garden.

Bumblebee was panting softly as he waited for Samantha to return, 'Thank you, Primus, for letting me watch over this femme.' Her scent was now trapped inside of him and it made his spike throb.

Prowl, who was only a few feet behind him, growled as he listened to the mech shake, "Bumblebee, will you hold yourself together!" Though the truth was he was jealous that Bumblebee got to have them femme's scent. Prowl shivered when he thought about how she washed him the other day. For a mech that is usually so calm, this femme was starting to break his formal appearence.

Before the two mechs to bicker with each other, Sam stepped out of her house, holding a few books and a bucket. In the bucket were a few sponges, soap, and some dry towels. "I'm sorry I took so long. I needed to get some other stuff." She said while placing the books in Bumblebee. "Prowl, do you think you can come up onto the driveway?" She pointed to the empty spot.

Prowl was confused but followed her command, "Do you need assistance with something?"

"Ya… just try not to move too much while I wash you. You're covered in dirt."

" _I'm sorry_?" Prowl's spark was pulsating. Primus must have been listening to him because she soon took the soap covered sponge and started cleaning his door wing. The white mech was shaking like a leaf as she gently cleaned his form. "T~this is not necessary." Prowl's husky voice said as she moved onto the hood.

"It's fine. Besides, you're covered in dirt. Look, I love my planet, but even I wouldn't want to be covered in dirt." Dipping the sponge in the bucket, she scrubbed a little harder on the hood. "Uh… you know. You never did tell me what you learned about the junkyard. Do you still feel like sharing?" She gave a small smile. 'I did say I'd listen.'

Prowl's shaking was becoming worse by the second. The hood of his car was starting to burn up and his spike was pulsating. "V~v~very well." Usually, he would be so calm, and for once in his life… he wished not to speak. As Samantha washed Prowl, Bumblebee growled while he watched his femme clean Prowl. His optics rolled back as he envisioned himself in the mechs place. It was apparent Prowl was enjoying his wash.

As Samantha washed Prowl and listened to him talk about the junkyard's history, she found herself becoming fascinated. "You found out all of that? That's pretty impressive, Prowl." She got down and cleaned the rim on his back wheel. 'Prowl sure does have a nice voice.' She could easily listen to him talk for a few more hours. His voice was deep and firm, yet gave off this feeling of intelligence. Washing off the last of the soap, she smiled at her work, "That should do it. Do you feel better, Prowl? Prowl?" He wasn't responding.

Prowl was finally able to speak, but his faceplate was burning and his spark was on fire, "T~thank you for your assistance." Backing up, he parked himself next to the curb and attempted to cool his circuits. His entire form was numb with pleasure. There was one place, in particular, the mech wanted the femme to wash. And his spike was demanding attention. Samantha was able to reach areas on his protoform that he could never reach.

Just before Sam could put her supplies away, Bumblebee drove up onto the driveway and honked his horn, "Hey, what about me?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow, "But, Bumblebee, you're not… uh… well," She stepped back and looked him over. "Your rims are dirty, I guess." Biting her lip, she shrugged, "Alright, but only once you got it." She didn't say it with Prowl, but washing them felt strange. They weren't just cars so it made the whole situation seem awkward to her.

Grabbing the hose, Samantha sprayed Bumblebee and cleaned his rims. "Primus, you're a natural, aren't you, little femme?!" She was scrubbing the oil caked on the inner parts and underside of his rim and wheel.

Samantha felt awkward because of his statement, "A natural at cleaning cars? It's not that hard, Bumblebee." Oil spilled down the driveway as she washed it off of Bumblebee. "Ugh~between you and Prowl, do you not know how to clean your rims?" She knew that came off rude, but this was ridiculous. She's seen cars 20 years older with cleaner rims.

"It's hard to reach." Bumblebee was flustered. By the time Sam was done, Bumblebee felt like a new mech. "C'mon, let's take you back." The driver's door opened. The seat was vibrating and had the heater on. He wanted this sweet-spark to feel as relaxed as him.

"Ya, hold on. I have to clean this stuff up." She grabbed the bucket and ran back into the house.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the Junkyard)**

Mikaela leaned against a broken-down car staring at the cauldron Sam set up before she got there. 'Please let this be a dream.' Besides her, Ratchet was fiddling with a strange device.

"Grr~blasted thing!" His servo's clenched the device and was on the verge of smashing it.

Mikaela looked up, "Do you need help?"

Ratchet looked down, "Hmm…" As a human, she probably could help him. "There is a loose wire in this energon-spectrometer."

"In the energon what?" What the hell was that supposed to be? Ratchet leaned down and presented the device. Peeking inside, Mikaela was a bit overwhelmed by the complexity of everything. Looking a bit closer, she saw a few damaged wires. "Oh… that's it?" Reaching inside, she fixed the cables. "Okay… I think it's fixed."

Ratchet lifted the device and turned it on. "So it would seem you humans are good for something." Mikaela brushed off the comment. "What is it you do again, human?"

"I fix cars. And my name is Mikaela." She was a bit annoyed that he couldn't remember her name. A few feet away Bumblebee honked his horn, and Samantha got out. She was holding a few books and had a strange root in her hand.

"I'm back." Samantha looked over at the cauldron, 'It looks like nobody opened it.' She wondered if Optimus had to stop Sideswipe or Sunstreaker from opening it. Those two seemed like the type who didn't follow orders. She placed the books down next to the cauldron, and cautiously opened the lid. Purple wisps floated from the potion, and bubbles were threatening to pour out. Taking the mandrake root, she tossed it in.

Ratchet, who had been watching her from the side, leaned down close and was curious about the floating wisps. "What exactly is it you are making?" He had never seen a mixture of ingredients cause this.

"This potion is designed to weaken runes and enchantments. Once it's done fermenting, I'll have to place the glass box inside." The cauldron was big enough to hold it.

Mikaela bit her lip as she leaned over to peer into the cauldron. She was mesmerized by the swirling colors and wisps jumping out. 'What are these things?' She was just about to touch one of the floating wisps but Samantha grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you. These wisps would melt your hand." Though Samantha could understand her curiosity. This was all new to her.

The ground shook as Optimus came over, "I trust you have everything you require?" She was gone for longer than he expected.

"Yes. Also, sorry I took so long. Prowl got dirty, so I gave him a quick wash at my house."

All the Autobots looked towards Prowl and noticed how shiny his armor was. Optimus was genuinely surprised how clean Prowl looked. The only mech to ever get their armor that clean was Sunstreaker, but even he couldn't clean certain areas because his servos were too big.

However, it was Bumblebee who spoke up and started showing off his shining armor, "This femme sure can clean a mech's armor, don't ya think?"

Ironhide looked down at Samantha and had a devious smirk on his face, "If you're giving mechs a free washe, you mind helpin' me out? I know you'll like what you see."

Sideswipe picked up Samantha. The human was startled. 'Will he stop doing that!' One of these days, she was going to have a heart attack.

"You washed them?!" They looked cleaner than Sunstreaker! "You know I've always had a soft spot for pretty little femme. If anyone here needs a wash, it's me. Just look at my paint job!" Being trapped in this junkyard already had him covered in grime. "Care to help a mech out?" Leaning close his he grunted as the femme's scent made his spike throb. If she wanted, he'd gladly letter clean something big and~

Sunstreaker's voice came through their bond **:Egh! Disgusting! She's a fragging human!:** Was his brother really think of allowing this femme to his spike!?

Sideswipe snickered and glanced at his brother **:What? I can't help it… especially with this femme's scent.:** Why was Sunstreaker acting so dramatically? If this human was a cybertronian, Sunstreaker would be acting the same way. But unlike him, he didn't care that she was human. Her scent was just that compelling.

**:I will never have the fleshbag for a sparkmate. Now put it down before it covers you with its sweat.:** Sunstreaker glared at the femme. He didn't know what she was doing to his brother, but he wanted it to stop. As Sideswipe and a few of the mechs tried taking Samantha away from him, Sunstreaker stomped off. Getting far enough away, he kicked a rusted truck. 'I hate this fragging planet. Stupid fleshbag. Someone needs to stomp on her.' Just not him. He wasn't about to get his armor covered in blood and gut. Just thinking about it made him sick. 'Humans are such a stupid species.' He didn't care that the femme was still able to do all this 'magic' as she called it. She is still a disgusting human.

* * *

**(Sector Seven)**

They call him NBE-1. And Megatron despised the ridiculous name. Contrary to what the human thought, Megatron was aware of his surroundings, and his audio receptors worked fine. However, his optics and servo's were offline because he was kept cold.

Megatron groaned internally as the two humans working next to his head talked about their weekend plans. 'Does this human ever cease to complain about his troubles?' While he couldn't see them, he recognized the voices. The human, Clark, was complaining about his wife. Megatron wasn't entirely up to speed on the human language, but he was smart enough to figure out the human was talking about his sparkmate. The former gladiator tried to growl, but his vocal processor was still frozen. 'Ungrateful fleshling. You don't deserve a sparkmate.'

Megatron turned off his audio receptors and sighed internally. Frankly… he was bored. The might leader of the Decepticons, former gladiator of the Pits and revolutionist, was bored. It almost made him miss the moments where he hit Starscream for his arrogance… almost. 'No doubt that wretched seeker is attempting to retake my place.' Despite his long absence, he knew Soundwave would keep the Decepticon in line. The only mech Megatron was at all worried about taking his place was perhaps Shockwave. 'Has my scientist turned on me in my absence? I wonder.' Shockwave deleted his emotions, believing logic was the only answer to everything. At the time, Megatron didn't care, but now he was starting to question if that was a good idea. For the past 300 years, Megatron was frozen on this wretched planet, looking for the All Spark. The foolish Autobots thought shooting it into space was a brilliant idea. 'Have those Autobots forgotten our world will perish without the All Spark?'

Megatron knew he wasn't a kind mech. In fact, he was the farthest thing from it. He was a ruthless gladiator, but he was not the monster the Autobots portrayed him to be. On Cybertron, their government functioned on the caste system. You were born into a specific class and expected to work and follow it till death. Initially, when he emerged from the Well of All Sparks, he was a low caste miner-bot. He was forced to work and toil in the energon mines and expected to accept it. Eventually, he took up becoming a gladiator in the pits to survive. Miners were fed the scraps of energon they mined by the higher classes.

'Those wretched Autobots speak of freedom, yet reject to accept their part in this war.' He still remembers the final days of Cybertron's golden age. Megatron never wanted a war to befall his home, but he refused to toil away in the mines and pits like so many sparks before him. Then came Earth. He wasn't sure how but upon entering the planet's atmosphere, his circuitry shorted out, causing him to crash in the ice. He only had a glimpse of what humans looked like when a human named Archibald touched him. They were small, had flesh, and were very primitive. Megatron wasn't sure what happened after his optics failed, but he does remember feeling a strange force overcome his processor when Archibald murdered one of the other humans with him. The last thing he saw was the man grabbing his glasses before dying from hitting his head injury.

'What is one human compared to the preservation of Cybertron?' There was a teetering feeling of sympathy in Megatron. He burned the inscription of the All Spark's location on the glasses as a last ditch effort should he perish. Before finding out the All Spark was on Earth, he had made another plan with Sentinel Prime, but even he found the idea sickening. But could he say he was surprised that a high ranking Autobot like Sentinel Prime wanted to enslave humans? Clearly, _enslavement_ was always the _answer_ for those wretched Autobots. 'Given how these humans are still here, I suppose the plan was a success.' Megatron thought to himself. Before leaving Cybertron, he ordered Soundwave and Shockwave to destroy Sentinel's ship. 'Oh, what I'd give to see Prime's reaction to his predecessor's betrayal.' This only furthered his belief that Autobots were not to be trusted.

Turning his audio receptor back on, Megatron was relieved the humans were done talking. 'Thank, Primus.' He was ashamed to admit it, but he was slightly impressed by the human's ability to keep him incapacitated. Humans were… _unique,_ and that is all he would say. That didn't mean they weren't going to face his vengeance for imprisoning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> That is the end of Chapter 6. Next time we will probably have more interactions with the twins and Ironhide. Will Samantha be able to open the box and give Optimus the glasses? And for anyone curious, I did take to account Gump's Laws of Magic when Samantha made some energon for them. While it would be fantastic if she could mass-produce energon for them (She didn't make all the much), the laws of magic still apply. As you can see, this chapter took a while, mainly because I was doing research on the Transformers universe. With so many variations of transformers and their past, I really had to take a step back and ask myself how I wanted Cybertron's history to play out.
> 
> Also, we got to see and hear a bit from NBE-1! A.k.a Megatron! I can only imagine how bored he just has to stand frozen for so many years. And it also looks like Shockwave is coming to Earth. (I'm changing this from the film; Shockwave was already on Earth) So hopefully, we can hear more about this emotionless mech. Now before anyone jumps the gun. Are Megatron and Shockwave going to be added to the pairing? I'm not sure. I'll probably decide within the coming chapters. It would be interesting to see Samantha make Shockwave experience emotions again. Besides... who would want to live without feeling love, hate, or happiness? I sure wouldn't.
> 
> And I don't usually promote things (that isn't why I write) but I'd recommend checking out Transformers: War for Cybertron on Netflix. The animation is okay and while I was upset Peter Cullen didn't voice Optimus Prime. I do think they nailed down the difference between the Autobots and the Decepticons. No humans, just the war. Which is honestly very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author Notes)
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed that first chapter. I'm not sure how far I'll take this story, mainly since I'm working on another right now. But I've always wanted to write a story in the transformers universe. For some of you who have read my other story, you'll notice right away that there are a lot of similarities with the main characters. Frankly, I feel that having stories where the main character uses magic is under-appreciated. And not that I don't think they cybertronian race is powerful, but I feel like magic is that type of element that is far greater than any technology. XD Sorry, I'm a magic enthusiast. I'll also be letting you know right of the bat that this story is a reverse!harem. There will be smutty, and fluff moments between characters.


End file.
